Calling Out To You
by HarleyQuinnFox
Summary: Naruto falls in love with the greatest man he has ever known and is finally able to be truly happy. But when Naruto's dream love shatters his heart, and Sakura slowly unravels, Sasuke is left to pick up the pieces of their cracked and torn team , all while fighting his own monsters. oc/naru, sasu/oc, sasu/naru warnings: graphic yaoi, het, angst, self-harm, mpreg, THE SUMMARY SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**This is the only real disclaimer you guys will get for this story. This my first Naruto Mpreg. ****I would like y**ou to know that in this situation pregnancy with males is normal in the universe. it's one of the very few au themes i have added and we will get to the science of it later. I want to make it very clear at the beginning that although the first several chapters may not show it, this is most definitely a SasuNaru pairing. As you will soon see my writing can tend to be a bit long winded, but I am hoping that it is not a bad thing and that it increases how much you will enjoy it. I know many of you are against the idea of reading other original character pairings, but I promise that if you bear with me, and just go with what I'm trying to get across you will enjoy the ride. We are going to have a love hate relationship you and I lovely reader. Enjoy and let me know what you think. i will try to update atleast weekly, but you may find that you guys need to keep on me.

**Warnings: yaoi, mpreg, angst, self-harm,** **het**

**do not own**

The day was hot, and the bright sun was shining directly over head, beating the noon heat down on the backs of the three genin who walked side by side down the main road of Konoha. As they walked water dripped down their backs, a result from having just come from swimming in the river, and trying to beat the heat. Naruto and Sasuke had left their shirts off, and the water dried quickly on their hot skin. Sakura's shirt was wet from where her long hair hung wetly in thick pink strands down her back. The nine year old and two ten year olds walked dejectedly and aimlessly, the refreshing feeling from the cold water already gone, and the misery of the heat back in full force.

"Meh. Maybe we should go back to the river. I'm hot again already." Naruto complained.

"But we just walked all the way back! I don't want to turn around and do that all over again. " Sakura replied, but she had to admit that the memory of the sweetly cold water was appealing.

"True, but it would be worth it once we go there, and we could just stay until the sun goes down a bit, and then the walk home wouldn't be so bad." Sakura had to admit that Naruto made a good point, but it wasn't going to work."

"But that's hours away, and my mom needs me back home before then." Sakura hung her shoulders and returned to silence. A large part of her wanted that water so badly, but her mom would skin her alive if she was late again. She had already missed dinner three times this week because of her need to keep cool in the river. It wasn't her fault. She was the only one of the three who had to be home at a certain time, and the young boys on her team were very good at convincing her that the heat wave that had been taking over the village for the past two weeks was much more threatening that her mother's wrath. Her mother had let the first offense go with only a slight frown, and a "kids will be kids" air of understanding when Sakura offered a quick apology to her parents. The second apology was met with a bit more annoyance, but little anger since Sakura was a good child and a hard worker. On the third night being late Sakura's apology had been met with a great deal of frustration and a moderate amount of anger. Her mother was relatively appeased when Sakura had offered to clean the kitchen after dinner, and make her own supper. She did the remainder of her chores in a polite and timely manner and her mother had offered her a smile and a kiss before sending her to bed. Despite receiving the forgiveness of her parents, Sakura had been sent out of the house that morning with a reminder to train hard, and instructions to be home on time unless you was willing to be grounded from all outside activity for a week that did not involve training or missions. Sakura was slow to give in to Naruto's pleas for comfort.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto turned to the black haired boy next to him when he realized Sakura would not be giving in."

"I'm torn. I'm in no rush to make that mile long walk again...but the water was nice." He looked up into the rays of the hot sun let himself remember how nice the water had been. They shouldn't have left in the first place.

"See! It was wasn't it? C'mon Sakura. Even Sasuke wants to go back. We can leave early if it is really that big of a deal. Don't you want to make your precious Sasuke-kun happy?" Sakura easily lost her patience. She brought her fist down on Naruto's head quickly and roughly, making him fall to the ground and see stars around his head. The baka was so infuriating, and now he was not only going to get her into trouble with her parents, but he was making fun of her on top of it.

"BAKA! If we leave early it will be just as hot as it is now when we return and it will have been pointless! If I'm late one more time my mother will flay me, and it will be all your fault!" Sakura fumed and balled her hands into tight fists at her side, and glared at the blond, daring him to stand up again. If he did she would just pound him back down into the ground for his stupidity.

"Ne, Sakura, no need to be so rough. I get it. I get it. Maybe tomorrow." Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as he sat on his butt in the middle of the road, not bothering to get up again until Sakura's anger had passed. Sasuke huffed at his two teammates and kept walking, not wanting to bother with another one of Sakura's temper tantrums and Naruto's ensuing idiotic complacency. The two never changed. It was hot and he had no time or energy to bother with their fighting. Those two were exhausting.

"Teme! Come back! Where are you going? Don't just run away from us like that. It's rude after such a fun day together." Naruto quickly hopped up as he saw Sasuke continue down the road at a fast pace, his hands stuffed into his pockets, and ran to catch up.

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't run off. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I still have some time left, I just can't go back to the river...Sasuke-kun!" But Sasuke was too far away to hear at this point. The two genins ran after him hoping to catch up to the precious person and best friend who was oblivious to their pleas to return, or to at least slow down. When they finally caught up to the raven he had stopped in front of the stand for Ichiraku's ramen. He looked at it thoughtfully for a few moments, debating in his head if the taste of the village's most delicious noodles and broth were worth the fact that he would just be adding more heat to his body. He obviously wasn't the only one this had occurred to as the stand was vacant of customers. He was still pondering on his decision when Naruto zoomed past him and quickly took a seat without hesitating.

"Brilliant Sasuke. I'm starved." Naruto waited only a bit impatiently for his order to be taken. He had no issue with the fact that the food was hot. Now that his brain had registered that ramen was an option his mouth was watering. Sakura stood beside Sasuke in the street and seemed to be on the fence as well. It was too hot for soup right? But as usual the smell was inviting and she found herself inching closer for a larger sniff, but did not sit down. Sasuke made no move in either direction, still lost in thought.

"It's a bit hot for soup isn't it?" He asked after a moment. Naruto practically glared at him.

"It's not soup teme, it's ramen, and don't let Touchi-san hear you. I don't want to get kicked out for you saying stupid things like that. Geez. Who says such rude things out of the blue just like that?" Ayami came out from the side of the shop and grinned upon seeing the trio.

"Sure is hot today isn't it? Of course I'm not surprised to see you Naruto, but your friends appear to be melting." She smiled sweetly at Sakura who was standing there looking a bit forlorn. "You look hot Sakura, would you like something cold to drink before you decide if you will be eating?" Sakura smiled again and decided to take a seat. Ramen would not be so bad if she had something to cool her off. She sat down next to Naruto and nodded.

"Thank you Ayami-san. That would be very nice."

"Sasuke?...Will you be joining them today?" Ayami asked pleasantly.

"Hn." was the only response he gave as he too took a seat on Sakura's other side. He may as well stay. He had nowhere to be and he was hungry. A drink wouldn't hurt either. Ayami quickly went to retrieve their drinks and upon return set down a lemonade in front of each of them.

"What would you like today?" She asked the three.

"I would like a bowl of miso pork please Ayami-san." Naruto gave her his order without thinking, smiling at her the whole time.

"I will have the same please." was Sakura's reply. Ayami turned to Sasuke who seemed to still be dwelling on his decision. After a moment or two he quietly asked for a bowl of pork ramen. As Ayami went to retrieve the ramen for them the three sat sipping their drinks quietly. It was deplorably hot out. Too hot to walk, move, or even talk. It was barely past noon and the heat was only getting worse as the day wore on. When the ramen arrived they all dug in. Sasuke and Sakura ate slowly, allowing their bowls to cool a bit, but Naruto was quickly scarfing his food down, oblivious to the heat coming off of it. The time passed slowly and they enjoyed themselves, even Sasuke who had at first been wondering if this was a bad idea on a day like they were having. Naruto no longer seemed to even notice the heat, too lost in the delicious broth to care. Suddenly the blond's vision was removed and he was looking at darkness and felt a light pressure over his face.

"Wahhh! It's dark! Who is it? I'm trying to eat!" He began flailing his arms around wildly, trying to dislodge whatever was causing his sudden blindness. His vision returned after a moment and he saw a pair of pale hands pulling away from his face, the owner of the hands that had covered his eyes after sneaking up on him laughed gleefully.

"Ne, Naruto, for such a self proclaimed amazing shinobi I sure was able to sneak up on you very easily." the voice teased. Naruto smiled recognizing the tone immediately. His anger quickly receded. He turned around on his stool fast enough to almost knock himself off of it and was met with the deep black eyes of the young man who was his second best friend in the whole world. Yukata grabbed the flailing arms that were trying to balance on the now wobbling stool Naruto was fighting to balance on and laughed again. "Such an amazing shinobi surely would never be seen falling off of such a stable piece of furniture after being snuck up on would he? I didn't scare you I hope little Naruto" Yukata asked. Naruto's smile faded and he crossed his arms in front of him, glowering now that his stool was securely back on the ground.

"You didn't scare me! I saw you coming a mile away! I was trying to save you from being embarrassed when your plan didn't work Yukata-chan. You shouldn't make fun of me when I was doing you a favor...I admit I may have turned around on the stool too quickly." He looked away and spoke softly, annoyed that he had indeed been caught off guard. He would never admit to being frightened though. The last thing he needed was to be laughed at by Sasuke and Sakura as well. He glanced at the other two warily. It was useless. Sakura was already giggling, and Sasuke looked bored. He wasn't dumb. Naruto hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings and they both new it. Sakura waved hello to the young man starting all the raucous.

Yukata looked like he hadn't even been touched by the heat. The long black hair that went down his back almost to his back side, was free and unbound hanging still in the windless day, unlike many of those with long hair who had quickly pulled their hair up from their necks that morning when greeted by another day of hundred degree weather. Not even the long strands that had a tendency to fall into his eyes from the side of his face had stuck to his forehead as Sasuke's bangs were now doing. He had not a drop of sweat running down him, and his eyes were ringed in charcoal as was usual, and was also abandoned by most of the village that day for fear of it running.

"Hello Yukata-chan!" Sakura greeted him happily. The mutual friend of the three was also greeted by Sasuke with a nod of his head and a small smile.

"Hello everyone." He greeted back. "It's another beautiful sunny day again. How are you enjoying the weather?" The three genin sitting at the stand sweat dropped at his perkiness. Yukata was never unhappy and never complained. He occasionally became thoughtful and was very often whimsical in his speech. Of course he thought the day was beautiful. He thought everything was beautiful. He was obviously genuinely happy to have the sun shining, and birds singing, and they left him without a response to show their annoyance at his happiness while he stood there in seemingly easy comfort.

Yukata took the last available seat on Naruto's other side and was quickly greeted by Ayami. "Good afternoon Ayami-san. May I have a bowl of miso ramen please? I tried it for the first time last week and it was absolutely delicious." Ayami smiled happily at the compliment and nodded her head. She went off for a bit, but quickly returned with his steaming bowl of ramen. He took a slow and steady bite, as if checking to make sure it tasted just as good as it had the last time. He smiled widely at the wonderful flavor that was exactly as he remembered, and began to eat a bit more quickly. Settling back into the silence the other children began eating again as well. Half way through his bowl Yukata began talking again. The silence was not uncomfortable at all, but he enjoyed conversation during a meal. "Ayami-san? Where is Touchi-san today?" He asked politely. Ayami leaned against her side of the bar. She enjoyed talking with Yukata. He was such a happy child and extremely smart for an eleven year old.

"He is with everyone else down at the river today. He tried to hold out because we left the stand open, but it has been understandably slow lately due to the heat, so he asked me to take over so he could spend a day cooling off. I was just there yesterday myself"

"We just came from the river." Sakura perked up a bit and joined in the conversation. "We did not see him or I would have said hello. At least I did not see him." Naruto quickly swallowed the last bit of broth in his bowl before plopping it back on the bar and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"If we had gone back to the river we may have seen him." He injected. He was annoyed. The ramen was amazing as always, but dammit he wanted to go back to the river. He didn't really want to leave in the first place and all of his friend's were there. There was no reason for him to have to mope about hot and sticky when he could be in the cold water. He received another pound to the head from Sakura for his trouble, and smart remark, and finally fell off his stool. "Sakura! I didn't even do anything that time." he whined. Sakura had already forgotten her annoyance at the boy and set her also empty bowl on the bar.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Did you say something? Oh! Oh my! Whatever are you doing on the ground? You should be more careful." She smiled wickedly in her sarcasm. Naruto got off the ground and put himself back in his stool. He asked for another bowl of miso pork and decided to ignore the pinkette. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away from the group, embarrassed to be seen with them. Sakura stood up herself and put a few bits of money on the counter to pay for her food. "I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but I was suddenly thinking about going to the flower shop to see Ino and buy a few roses from her mother's shop. After the trouble you two put me through today I'm beginning to see how mean I was to my own mother."

"You two?" Sasuke scoffed. "I haven't done anything. This dobe is the one that has been causing all of the trouble. I don't see you having to hit me."

"Oh she would never hit her precious Sasuke-kun now would she? Her precious Sasuke-kun can do no wrong." Naruto huffed and shirked back while covering his head, realizing too late that this remark would probably only incite Sakura to hit him again.

"Lala." she sang, covering her ears. "Did you hear something Yukata-chan? I thought I heard someone annoying, but it must have just been a fly. I will see you guys later. Thank you again Ayami-san." She emptied her glass of lemonade, hoping the last bit of the cool liquid would keep her a bit chill until she made it to the flower shop where it was cool, and then home again. The three boys watched her walk away and saw her flinch visibly as she stepped back out into the heat, already missing the shade of the stand. Naruto went back to his bowl and grumpily ate the last of it. The silence that hung in the air was a mixed atmosphere of annoyance from Naruto, calm introspection from Yukata, and indifference from Sasuke. Naruto sighed heavily and, making up his mind now that Sakura wasn't there to rain on his parade, finally stood up resolutely and pushed his stool in.

"Well I'm not going to let that spoil sport spoil anything else. I wanted to go back to the river, that I didn't want to leave in the first place, and so I'm going back to the river. Whether I go by myself or not. Sasuke you can stay or you can come with, but I'm going and I'm going now." He pulled a few pieces of money out of his wallet and put in on the bar. "Thank you Ayami-san. It was wonderful as always." He turned to go and felt a hand on his wrist. It curled around him and held him in place. He looked at Yukata questioningly, but the boy had his mouth full and was making a wait one second motion with his other hand. He swallowed and ,with his mouth now empty, began to speak.

"Wait Naruto-chan. I'll come with you. The river sounds lovely."

"Of course it does. You'd find a mud pit lovely." Sasuke mocked. Naruto glared at the raven, but Yukata just laughed. Sasuke was just being Sasuke, and he was in no way offended. He loved his friends just as they were, and while Sasuke was a bit abrasive he also had a lot of redeeming qualities. He was strong, smart, a good listener, reliable, and loyal despite his sometimes indifferent demeanor. Given his past he could be angry, bitter, and destructive, but he was mostly just abrasive.

"Ne, Sasuke. You should come to. Unless you have plans." Yukata invited.

"I don't, and the river does sound good, but I still don't know how I feel about that walk. We don't all think this heat is a gift from the gods. I think I may just go home and read or something. If I get hot I'll get in the pool." Yukata looked at him slightly confused.

"We can come with if you like? Would you like some company?" He asked. Sasuke had no one there to swim and play with. That's why he went to the river with everyone else. Yukata often went swimming in the Uchiha pool with Naruto and Sakura, but surprisingly Sasuke liked how many people went to the river. He wasn't exactly social, but with all the training they did now as shinobi it was nice to occasionally see old friends that were now just as busy with their own missions as he was. He had been spending a lot of time lately with Kiba and Neji. Neji had a lot of very intelligent things to say, and Kiba reminded him a lot of Naruto, but wasn't as clumsy. No. He was done with people for today.

"It's fine. I would have if we had gone earlier, but Sakura's tantrums have kinda worn me out, but I might change my mind. If you guys are still there later tonight you might see me. I like swimming there at night. Its actually very nice." Yukata smiled at that.

"It is isn't? I love night swimming. Its so relaxing and the river looks really nice at night." Naruto bobbed his head from one side to the other, getting impatient.

"Ok. Maybe I'll see you later then. You should come though. It will be fun." Naruto looked at Yukata signaling that he was ready to leave about five minutes ago and Yukata hopped up next to him after sliding Ayami the money for his food. He thanked her and grabbed Naruto's hand as he tried to make him move faster than the blond had originally meant to go. He wanted to go to the river, but it was still hot and he was in no mood to run in this heat. Sasuke huffed, a bit amused at how Naruto had been in such a rush but was now practically screaming at Yukata to slow down as he was practically dragged along by the other black haired boy. He smiled at Ayami who found the entire exchange just as funny and accepted Sasuke's money.

"Have a good evening Sasuke. I hope to see you soon. You're the only thing that can keep those three in check." she said.

"Hn" he agreed. He began to leave down the street without another word to the young woman, but threw a wave to her behind his back without looking. Ayami just continued to smile as she cleaned up the bowls from their meal.

Down the road Yukata was still dragging Naruto along by his hand, smiling happily and bobbing his head to an invisible tune. Naruto was trying to keep up, but it was so hot he felt like he was melting. Even the palm of his hand that wasn't attached to Yukata's was sweating and the one he was holding, no, being dragged with, was started to stick to the older boys skin. Yukata didn't seem to notice. Despite having been steadily moving along for a solid fifteen minutes his hair was still perfect, and his eyeliner was still tightly in place around his eyes. He sweat only where his hand held onto Naruto's.

"Yukata-chan. Please slow down. It's too hot to run. I already feel like I'm chewing on the air with how humid it is." Yukata looked back at him, that ever existing smile still on his face, but he slowed down a bit. Holding up for a few steps, he let Naruto catch up, and in a few seconds they were walking slowly side by side, hands still wrapped in each others. They held hands like this a lot. Yukata held hands with everyone. He came from a family that was openly affectionate with each other, and the other people in their lives that were close to them. He had no strife or tragedy in his life and had been taught that if you care about someone you touch them and are physically close too them. At first it was weird for Naruto. He had no family, and while he had received plenty of affectionate hugs from Iruka, he was not used to receiving physical affection from anyone other than him, and occasionally the Hokage. But Yukata held his hand anyway, just as he held hands with Sakura, and all his other friends. Even Sasuke allowed the touch on rare occasions. Naruto took a deep breath as the pace became one he could handle and looked over at Yukata's flawless body in envy. "Yukata-chan aren't you hot? How is your hair not sticky and your charcoal not running. All these sweaty girls are giving you dirty jealous looks." Yukata thought about it for a few seconds and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean...I know it's hot out. I'm hot, but I don't know why I don't sweat as much as everyone else. My mom said it's something to do with my jeans. Not sure what my pants have to do with it. I don't know why people are angry either. I can't help it." Naruto simply tipped his head to the side in confusion. He had not clue what his friend was talking about.

"I didn't say they were angry. I said they were jealous. Everyone loves you. Wait. Your pants? But you buy your pants at the same place that I do and I'm sweating in this sauna."

"I know. That's why I don't get it."

The boys finished their mile long hike in relative silence, Naruto was trying to beat the heat by saving his energy and not talking, and Yukata was looking around and taking in the pretty surroundings making happy comments about various things they passed. His perkiness should have been annoying, but it wasn't. He wasn't terribly hyper by nature, just optimistic and happy. He still seemed comfortable by the time they got to the river, but by then even he was sweating a bit, and his hair was sticking to his forehead. His eyeliner was still in place, but he had smudged it himself accidentally when using his hands to brush a stray piece of wet hair out of his eyes. His mom always tried to get him to cut his hair into bangs to avoid this common occurrence, but he liked his hair the way it was. He never cut it, and he doubt he ever would. He couldn't remember it ever being cut since his birth and he liked it that way. It hung all the way down to his back side now. He was very proud of it. All the girls were jealous of how long and silky it was, but he adamantly preached that he did nothing to it. They asked him all the time what he did to make it look so soft and shiny, but he had no answer for them. It just was. He washed it, dried it, and brushed it. They all called him a liar and secretly spied on him to see if they could catch his secret beauty regimen, which of course did not exist because Yukata never lied.

The river was just as packed with people as it had been when Naruto had left it earlier, if not more so as the days heat intensified into the mid-afternoon. Him and Yukata both looked around for familiar faces, but could find none through the thick throng of people. The two both both shared the same group of friends for the most part. Naruto had a friend or two younger than him that Yukata had never met, and Yukata a few that were older that Naruto never had reason to meet due to age, but other than that their solid group stayed the same.

"I think I see Neji." Yukata told Naruto. "Neji!" The raven called out, hoping to get the brunette's attention. The Hyuga looked up from his game of chicken with Hinata. He had his cousin up on his shoulders and Kiba had Hanabi on his own, and the two girls were wrestling each other in the air. The sudden movement from Neji caused Hinata to cry out as she fell into the water. Neji winced apologetically and helped the poor girl up from under the surface of the water.

"I win." Hanabi yelled gleefully.

"You do not. Sure I fell, but you didn't dismount me. That doesn't count." Hinata retorted, pouting a bit. She quickly blanched as she saw what had caused her fall. Neji was looking in the direction of the river bank where her friends Yukata and Naruto were waving happily and slowly wading into the water. Naruto had seen her fall. Oh how embarrassing. Oh my god. Not only had he seen her fall, but now he would see her in a bathing suit. She blushed harshly and sank down in the water up to her shoulders, hiding her pale skin, which although she had nothing to be ashamed of, returned her modesty enough to catch her breath and choke down her nervousness. She thought she had gotten over her crush on Naruto a while ago when she no longer saw him as much due to missions, but seeing him was such a surprise that day that her blush returned on instinct.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Neji apologized, but the girl just smiled gently at her cousin and nodded her head in acceptance of the apology. Words were not coming to her right now. She watched as Neji headed towards the bank of the river to speak with their friends while Hanabi hung still on Kiba's shoulders, confused as to how quickly the fun game had been abandoned.

Naruto and Yukata slowly slipped into water of the river, and Naruto automatically felt a million times better. It was just as cold as earlier, maybe even a bit too cold at first, but he new he would adjust to the ice cold water quickly. It was either that or bake like a chicken in the sun. Yukata appeared to feel none of the discomfort, and quickly waded in at a steady pace, heading for Neji. Naruto followed suit and soon the group of six were chatting happily. Hanabi had never met Yukata and quickly introduced herself before taking her leave to find other friends of her own age to play with. The game had been fun, but it was obviously over and she had no reason too stay. Hinata said her hellos, but kept quiet as usual while Naruto was around. Yukata winked at her knowingly when no one was looking, and she blushed a deeper shade of red than she already was. Yukata knew about her crush. She had openly told him a few years ago when she had fainted down dead after one of Naruto's excited hugs. Hinata had paid for his ramen that night as a birthday present to him. Yukata had stayed with her and ,when she had come to, had spilled everything. He was very understanding and did not make her feel more embarrassed in the slightest. He had even gone out of his way to try and push Naruto in her direction, but Naruto was oblivious to both the same sex and the opposite. He just wanted to run around and have fun. It was a disappointment to the young girl, but both her and Yukata agreed that it was one of the things they loved about Naruto. He was light-hearted, and fun, and free.

" I bet Sasuke would have agreed to come if he knew you would be here Neji." Naruto commented.

"I thought he was here earlier." Neji replied.

"He was but Sakura made him angry and he decided to hole up at his place for a bit. He might be back later. Hey were you guys playing chicken? Let's play." Hinata jumped at the distraction.

"I'll let you boys play it. We have one person too many for it, and I should go find my sister. Father worries about her down here with her being so little and with all these people." Everyone waved goodbye to her and Kiba grabbed onto Neji's shoulders, bouncing up and onto them. He steadied himself and held still to let Neji get his balance.

"Up you go Little Naruto." Yukata lowered himself into the water a bit so Naruto could hop onto his shoulders. He weighed nothing to the raven and was easily held. Both boys now up in the air Neji gave a quick whistle and the wrestling began.

Several turns and all boys tossed haphazardly into the water later, the sun began to set. Kiba and Neji headed home, and Hinata stopped by one more time with Hanabi to say their goodbyes. Hanabi was looking at Yukata with something akin to awe, and was blushing just as furiously as Hinata was around Naruto. The group that was now reduced to two was silent, reminiscing on the almost perfect day. It was so good to see their friends. They saw the people on their own teams everyday, and Yukata was nearly inseparable from team seven, but the other members of the young groups were hard to find most days due to their own work, and it was even more rare to catch them at the same time when they did bump into each other. What little down time they had for socializing with was often spent with their families and their very closest friends. For Yukata that was Naruto. For Sasuke it was Neji and Kiba. Sakura had Ino, and Shikamaru had Choji and Kiba as well.

Yukata and Naruto were laying next to each other on the river bank drying in the warm, but now pleasant night air. The humidity had finally left, and all that remained was a clear sky, warm air, and a beautiful starry night that anyone would enjoy, and Yukata even more so. He was known for cloud gazing with Shikamaru as well. The water was now too cold to endure, but they left their feet in anyway as a warm breeze floated by them, and their intertwined hands lay between them.

"I think Hanabi has a crush on you Yukata-chan." Naruto remarked smartly. He was not as oblivious as everyone would like to think. He just preferred them to think that so they wouldn't bother him with trivial nothings.

"Why do you say that Naruto-chan?"

"Because when she looks at you she gets that deep red flush to her face that Hinata-chan gets whenever she is around me." Yukata turned his head and looked at Naruto in surprise.

"What now about Hinata-chan?"

"Well it's pretty obvious she likes me. She's the only girl who blushes and faints like that whenever I am around, and I am the only one she does it with. It's kind of hard not to notice. That's how Hanabi was looking at you earlier."

"Wow. I had no idea you knew about Hinata-chan. She told me years ago she had a crush on you, but I promised not to say anything about it. I didn't want to embarrass her. I almost feel sorry for poor Hanabi-chan. I hope she gets over it quickly."

"Why? Don't you think she's cute?" Naruto asked as he turned over on his his side to face Yukata, switching hands so he wasn't laying on the one underneath him. He immediately laced their fingers together again.

"Sure I do, but she's like...chibi cute. She's just a little girl. She adorable, but I don't think she's cute in that way. I don't think any girls are cute that way." Yukata responded.

"Really? None of them? Surely there is one girl you must think is attractive. How about Ino? All that long blond hair? Or maybe TenTen. She's smart and very funny."

"No. I mean...like...I don't think **any** girls are attractive. I like boys better." The words slipped past Yukata's lips easily.

"Wahhh? How can you just say something like that Yukata-chan!?" Naruto yanked his head back. He was honestly shocked. He knew a few boys who liked other boys, but they were all older, and they all acted very...not like Yukata. He didn't know what the quality about them was. They weren't girly, or even boy crazy the way some guys could be girl crazy, but Yukata didn't act like they did.

"It's true. I mean. It's not like a big secret or anything. They're just..." Yukata took a moment to try and find the right words to describe how it felt. "The qualities I find attractive in someone don't naturally come with girls. I like people who are strong, and tall, with broader shoulders. I like people who are strait forward and take control of a situation. You typically find that in boys. I suppose if a girl had those qualities I would find them cute too."

"If it's not a big secret then why didn't I know?"

"You never asked, and it never came up. We started talking about Hanabi and it came up...so now you know." Yukata was strait forward with his answer. He was strait forward about everything. He had no secrets. He did not lie. He did not hide things from his friends. He may not blurt out everything that came into his head, although sometimes he did if he was particularly excited about something, but generally he spoke his mind and didn't much care if it took people by surprise. It was just how he was.

"So then is there a boy you think is cute?" Naruto nudged, grinning conspiratorially.

"No. Not at the moment. I had a little crush on a young man a while ago, but he was older and liked girls. I got over it pretty quick. I'm not interested in anyone right now, and even if I was I am way to busy right now to worry about it, so don't get any ideas about playing match maker little Naruto-chan." Naruto blushed shamefully at being caught. "But what about you and Hinata-chan? If you've known all along that she likes you why haven't you said anything?" Naruto frowned at the question.

"I don't like her like that either, but she's one of my best friend's. She's sweet, and caring, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I figured if I ignored it long enough she would get over it."

"She has gotten better lately. I think all the training has gotten her mind off of it. I won't tell her you know. I think it's sweet you don't want her to be upset. You're a good friend Naruto-chan." Yukata squeezed the blond's hand.

"Thank you Yukata-chan. So are you. All this time and you never broke your promise to her. That's very loyal of you." It didn't surprise Naruto though. Yukata was the most loyal person he knew after Sasuke, maybe even more so. "Yukata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-chan?"

"Promise me we'll always be best friends."

"Of course we will Naruto-chan. We've known each other since we were very little. We'll always be together." Yukata smiled at him and Naruto shifted to lay back down, once again switching his hands and returning them back to their starting positions. The two boys returned to silence, enjoying the stars and reveling in memories of such a fun afternoon. The wretched heat was behind them and they no longer thought about it, not that Yukata had put much thought into it in the first place. They heard the soft padding of footsteps and they both turned their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Sasuke. You came."

"I said I might dobe."

"Sorry to say the water is a bit too cold now." Yukata patted the ground on the other side of him. Sasuke paused for a moment before lowering himself to the ground. Yukata held out his other hand and Sasuke took it. The three lay there for a while in still silence.

"So you guys are really just staring aimlessly into the blank sky?" He asked, obviously already bored. He had almost been looking forward to the water, but he could tell by the goosebumps crawling up the ankles of the other boy's legs that were still in the water that it was indeed too cold.

"It's not so bad. It's kind of nice to just lay down and relax after such a nice day...well mostly." Naruto answered.

"You two are as bad as Shikamaru, but I guess I can't argue with relaxing a bit before leaving for the mission tomorrow."

"You guys have a mission tomorrow? I didn't know that." The smile that had been plastered on Yukata's face all day suddenly disappeared.

"Yeah. We're going to escort a merchant back home or something." Naruto replied.

"How long will you guys be gone?"

"Not very long. Maybe a week." Sasuke answered.

"You'll write to me if you're gone longer, won't you Naruto-chan?" Yukata requested sadly. He was always so sad when the other team left. He was closer to them than he was his own team. He liked his team just fine, and they had been matched with each other perfectly, but these were his best friends. He had chosen them himself. Naruto always wrote to him when he went away on long missions.

"Of course. I always do." Was the instant reply.

**ok guys let me know what you think. I don't think this needs to be said, but i honesty have no tolerance for flamers, and by that i mean that i will not acknowledge you, or what you are saying and while i don't think i can delete you i certainly can report you. that's right...i TATTLE. if you don't like what i'm putting down here then you have plenty of time to ignore it. the summary, the warnings, the notes, and heck even as you are reading. there is no reason for an abusive tantrum. That being said i will gladly accept advice, suggestions, and honest to god constructive criticism. notice the word constructive.**


	2. Chapter 2

Calling out to you

Chapter 2

**Hello again pretties. I hope you are settling into the story and have a good feel for how this all works. I know that first chapter was a bit slow, but it had to happen. I really want you guys to love what I've done with team 7. I've tried to take the best of them and pop it and pull out the yucky stuff. I also really hope you guys like Yukata. I've kind of fallen in love with him Anyway. Here is the next bit. I realize that it is a long, and I mean...REALLY REALLY LONG but this was how long it took to accomplish my goal. There is even some sexy times to look forward to! hehehehe. I'm going with the window into their lives for a day theme for a bit. When it's done the chapter will end. I have to warn you, all the chapters will be long. They're chapters, not blurbs. I hope you all enjoy.**

************************************************** ********************.

_6 years later_

A now seventeen year old Yukata sat cross legged high up in a tree. With his legs crossed he sat on a thick branch far away from the rest of his team. It was a bright sunny day out, but it wasn't too warm by his standards although his team had begun to complain about the heat as the sun rose higher into the sky. He held the latest of his raven scrolls in his hand and read the words for what felt like the thousandth time.

_Yukata, _

_I am so glad you are finally coming home. The last three months have been lonely and extremely boring. We were all very happy to receive the scroll telling us you are returning next week. We've missed you. _

_Be safe,_

_Naruto_

It was short and to the point, just like most of Naruto's letters. His other letters on occasion had been longer, in some cases much more so as Naruto tried to keep him informed of the goings on in the village and often went off on side tangents like he often did at home. Yukata didn't care. He read it again anyway. He had been gone just a little over three months and was finally heading home today after a mission that had taken him far from Konoha. He savored every word and took his last few hours away to gather his thoughts. He had easily reached Anbu status shortly before leaving, and the Hokage had seen fit to send him on a rough mission as soon as possible. He had come with high recommendations from his sensei, was strong, talented, and willing to do whatever was needed of him for his family and village. His talents were quickly put to use. He had never been away from home for such a long period of time before. The thought of finally going home to Naruto made his heart beat faster. He missed his family, and he missed his friends, but the separation he had felt being away from the blond was excruciating.

His feelings for the young shinobi had escalated slowly over the past 4 years, and it had never bothered him before. He liked men. Naruto had gradually turned into a very attractive teenager. He had unknowingly grown tall, strong, and broad shouldered, just as the raven had said he always wanted. Yukata laughed at the irony. It didn't surprise him though, and he never thought much of it. He never told Naruto, and nothing ever changed. He didn't act differently around the teen, and he didn't treat him differently. When he had left for this mission he had felt the same way he always did. He missed Naruto when he left, and was happy when he returned. It wasn't an over dramatic scene of unrequited love filled with heart break and angst. It wasn't complicated. It was actually very simple. He had never sat there pining forlornly for his best friend. He got all the time with him that he pleased, and they always enjoyed each others company. What more could he ask for? What more could he want? But the time spent away on this mission had changed his perspective on the situation drastically. He could ask for more, and he did want more. He wanted Naruto's time, his closeness by his side as much as possible, his touches beyond those of hand holding and cheek kisses, which he gave to everyone. He wanted all of his heart and even more of his love. He wanted the love he felt for Naruto returned in equal, and the past three months had left him with an emptiness he had never known he had felt by keeping his feelings to himself. He had already made the decision to not let it happen again. He was no longer going to sit in trees and wonder, pick over each and every word of every letter, and ask himself hopefully if there was more meaning behind them than Naruto was willing to admit, and sadly coming to the conclusion that there wasn't. Naruto always said what he meant, and meant what he said. If there was more for him to say he would have, but he didn't, and Yukata couldn't even be upset because he had no right to expect something he had never asked for. He sat there now every night, in that tree high off the ground, pining forlornly over his best friend, and hoping that there was more meaning behind the word lonely than Naruto was actually feeling. How could he be lonely when he had all those friends? But Yukata knew the truth. Naruto could still be lonely with only one person missing quite easily. Yet still, the blond was oblivious. Yukata gave no signs of his feelings, and Naruto never picked up on them. He never picked up on anything like that, not even the obvious flirting he would receive from various men and women in the village who were noticing what an attractive man he was becoming.

Yukata continued to sit in the tree moping, and it made him seriously angry. He was known for being happy. Known for his energy and optimism. He liked those qualities about himself, and so did everyone else. He didn't like hearing his team mates comment on his moodiness. Any more of this and he would start complaining. He refused to do that. This wasn't supposed to be complicated, and he wasn't going to let it be. He wasn't going to sit in misery taking no action. In his own defense he couldn't take much action while he was so far from Naruto, but he still hated the way it affected him. When he got home he would simply tell Naruto how he felt. He would either be rewarded for his trouble, or be prepared to sit down and finally try and squash the feelings he held inside of him and go back to the happy go lucky friendship the two had always shared. It was just. That. Simple. Either way he was never going to leave Naruto's side again without at least knowing how he felt. Without at least letting his intentions be known and having something come from it, no matter what that something was. He would never sit, and mope, and wonder again.

Yukata rolled the scroll up carefully and tied it's ribbon around it before carefully returning it to his bag. He sat up strait in his cross legged position and took several deep calming breaths, counting his seconds and focusing on the energy that surrounded him. He took in his surroundings. The sound of the forest around him with all its creeping and scurrying animals, the wind going through the leaves of the tree, and the scent of the flowers drifting up from the late spring ground. Meditating would clear his head, calm him down, and focus his intentions. He still had several hours of travel ahead of him before he would reach his goal. He let his mind drift off and slowly felt his chakra drift in flowing streams around him, bringing the plants around him to life. His ability to communicate with plants opening fully. He let the vines creep around him, and under him, lifting him up and making him feel weightless. He felt the blankness of his mind settle on him and he rested.

After another hour of this peaceful place Yukata had to return to camp. His team was beginning the process of closing down, and he bent down to begin collecting his own things. They worked in silence. They were all exhausted on different levels and just wanted to be done and go home. The mission had been long, mentally taxing, and at times physically dangerous, and they were all showing the scars of it on their bodies and tired faces. They began the last leg of their journey home, racing through the trees with the backing of a second wind of energy at the idea of returning to their beloved village successful. Soon the gates were finally in sight and he slowed down to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. He had made his decision, but now being so close to home left him uneasy. He wasn't worried, just curious about how he could pull this off. A few hours ago it had all been so clear, but now...where would he find Naruto, how would he react, where were his friends right now? He had missed them all. Walking passed the guards he knew his first duty was to report to Tsunade-sama. He still had a mission to complete and that was not over until he turned in his report. He was so close to being home and still had so much to do. He had to report, and unpack, and report to the medical ward.

Yukata's almost sullen, though he would never admit it was such, mood instantly lifted as he walked through the gates of the village, sending an exhausted hello to the guards on duty. His team immediately followed him towards the large epicenter of the city where they would finally separate. His team would head to the medical ward for their check ups and to be treated for their wounds. He would follow them as soon as he finished his report to the Hokage. With any lucky she would see how tired he was and dismiss him to let him turn in the formal write up the next day after he got some solid sleep in a real bed. Finally standing in front of the Hokage's door, he knocked politely.

"Who is it?"

"Eicha Yukata reporting with mission detail Hokage-sama." was his tired reply. She was always so cranky. He couldn't blare her, but he was a bit cranky right now too. He didn't have time to ponder farther as the door immediately and violently swung open and his favorite person in the whole world stood before him. Naruto's eyes were wide, and he was holding back a smile that could never be contained. Yukata only had a second to take in the lovely sight of his five foot ten best friend. Only a second to look into those ocean blue eyes for the first time in months before he was violently tackled to the ground. Naruto threw his arms around Yukata's neck, jumping on him so hard and so fast that he had sent the both of them flying back into the hallway and onto the floor.

"Yukata!" He heard the slightly high pitched voice pierce his ear. Naruto lay on top of him, not caring that they were in the hallway, and hugged him tight right where they lay. Yukata hesitated for only a moment in the awkward position before wrapping his arms just as intensely around the young blonde that seemed to have no intention of letting him up, even to give him a proper standing hug. His arms closed tightly around Naruto's torso. He honestly didn't care. He was home, and back in the arms of his beloved, and he wasted no time gripping the younger man even more tightly.

"Naruto." he whispered back softly. He bent his head down to take in the scent of Naruto's hair and smiled. He smelled the same way he always did. Soap on his skin, citrus in his hair, and ramen on his clothes. It was the closest to heaven Yukata had been in months.

Naruto kept his tight hold on Yukata, determined to not let go for a long time. He hadn't been expecting his best friend for another day or so, and was beyond thrilled to have him home. He had been visiting Tsunade in hopes of passing the time more quickly with work, and had the lucky occurrence to be here. He had been so lonely with out his best friend. Sure he had people to talk to and spend time with, and he had in fact spent many nights at Sasuke's house. But no one could ever replace Yukata and the way he never failed to make Naruto smile. Naruto often had bad days. He dealt with Sakura's mood swings, and Sasuke's flightiness. He worked hard with the Hokage, and had his own missions to complete, but Yukata never had bad days. He was always happy. Always smiling, and had a way of spinning everything bad into something wonderful. Naruto needed that and he had missed it terribly. Yukata was also a ton of fun, and had a great sense of humor. He had been incredibly bored without him. So bored that he had to resort to pulling all his old pranks. He was still scrubbing paint off of mountain surfaces. He knew he had to get up eventually, but was determined to hold on just a bit longer.

"You look a good mess Eicha. Naruto let him up. He still has to report." The hokage was now looming over top the two of them in the hallway, hoping to get the juvenile scene into the office. Naruto lifted his head from Yukata's shoulder and looked up at Tsunade questioningly. He looked back at Yukata. It was only then he seemed to notice the damage that the raven had taken over the past few weeks, if not days. He scrambled off of Yukata, suddenly ashamed of not thinking about him possibly being hurt, and maybe even possibly hurting him more. He couldn't help it. He just couldn't contain himself when he had heard the mid pitched voice on the other side of the door. He offered Yukata his hand, and helped lift him up with as much ease as he would have lifting a feather. Yukata inwardly frowned at the loss of the already missed contact. Tsunade shooed them both back into the office and once again closed the door. She returned to her desk which was scattered with papers, as was usual, and went back to work. She listened to his report with only one ear. She knew it had gone well. They had all returned hadn't they. Yukata was almost finished speaking when he was cut off by Naruto fussing over him. The blond had not let go of his hand, but was nit picking over what he could observe of the wounds on Yukata's partially concealed body.

"Oh my god Yukata!. You should be in medical. All those cuts and bruises...oh my god your hair!" Naruto screamed a bit too loudly, only just now noticing the unnatural shortness of the black locks on his friend's head. Yukata visibly flinched at the mention of his hair. He had never cut his hair in his life. Not once in seventeen years. When he had left Konoha three months ago it had been down to the center of his knees. He never tied it back. It was always left loose, and while some might find it a hindrance, he was able to use it as a veil to confuse his enemies as to which part of their target they were trying to hit. A month ago they had gotten into a brutal confrontation with a passel of shinobi guarding the site they had been sent to raid on behalf of the village, and one of them had been a fire user. Four seconds and a fire whip to the back of his neck later was all it took to cause significant damage, and almost all of Yukata's preciously cared for hair had been singed off. The loss had left him emotionally stunted and physically confused, not used to fighting without one of his major defenses. He felt naked and empty, and though he would admit it to no one, he cried that night up in his tree when the fight was over and they were settled safely into their camp. He still had the burn line on the back of his neck to show for his loss, and he had not noticed how much damage Naruto had done to the only partially healed wound until his hair was mentioned. Now a streak of pain wound around his neck and down his back. His hair now hung just past the nape of his neck, making it only slightly longer than Sasuke's short spikes. He tried to laugh it off, determined to not dwell on an upsetting thing that he could not change. It would grow back...eventually.

"I got into a fight with a fire ball. When Sasuke sees this he's going to have a field day." Despite the joke Naruto seemed to look past the comment. He knew exactly how much Yukata's hair meant to him. It was his pride and joy and had been for his entire life. He slowly lifted his free hand and carefully ran his fingers through what was left of the soft locks. His voice took on a regretful tone, and he looked deep into Yukata's ink black eyes as he spoke.

"It'll grow back Kata. I'm sorry." His voice was soft, and filled with remorse. His fingers trailed down the hair at the back of Yukata's neck and felt the skin there. He winced. Letting go of his friend's hand he inspected the wound he had felt with his fingers, and now when he touched it he was amazingly gentle. "I'm sorry I was so rough on you. I had no idea you were hurt this badly."

"Yukata, Naruto is right. You should report to medical now for treatment. Have Shin write up the formal report for you and have it for me by tomorrow. The hokage waved the two off, dismissing Naruto as well. If Yukata was back she would not be able to get any solid work out of him for the rest of the day. It didn't even need to be said as Naruto had reattached himself to Yukata and was dragging him out of the office and down to the medical ward to see Sakura. They stayed in silence, the happy reunion left behind in wake of what felt like a major tragedy. There would be no smiles until Yukata was feeling better, no matter how much Yukata tried to blow it off. Naruto would be stuck on it for a while.

Sakura knew Yukata was home before she even saw him. She had already seen to the care of the rest of his team. Studying under Tsunade she had grown into a very accomplished medical-nin. The second best in the village, second to only the hokage herself. Sakura would never boast as such, but her family would to the ends of the earth. Her mother in particular loved to brag about Sakura to all of her friends, and to every stranger on the street that she could turn the conversation onto. She even used it to entice boys and their parents in Sakura's favor, hoping that her elevated status at the hospital, and training under Tsunade herself, would gain a favorable husband for her daughter in the future. Sakura had no interest in that at the moment, but she would never tell her mother that. It made her so happy. She was so happy to have Yukata back. Things could finally go back to normal, and Naruto would stop hanging around her. It was no longer her job to entertain him. She had neither the time, nor the energy. She loved Naruto dearly. He was a good friend, and they had wonderful memories, but she had to take him in small doses or she would lose her temper. She hoped Yukata was doing well. His team was a bit roughed up, but had no major injuries to treat. It was a case of several minor surface wounds. She sincerely hoped her friend had not suffered worse. The door behind her suddenly flew open violently, startling her. She watched, blinking, as Naruto shoved a slightly worn for ware, but stable looking, Yukata into the room.

"Fix him! Now!" The blond demanded almost angrily. She wasn't expecting anger. Worry maybe, mostly happiness at his best friend's return, but not anger. She huffed. She lifted her hand into the air to give him a pound to the head for his pushiness.

"Naruto! You baka! This is a medical facility! You can't just!...Oh my god Yukata!...Your hair!" Her annoyance quickly turned to shock, and her fist fell back to her side as she took in the sight of the black haired teen's shorn strands. She now completely understood the source of Naruto's anger.

"Fix him!" Naruto demanded again. Yukata ignored the almost fight and calmly sat on the examination table. He had already had time to come to terms with the loss of his hair. Now he had to relive it with every person who made a fuss over him when seeing it. He would receive more of the unwanted attention when he got home. So busy was he focusing on seeing his friends and family again, he had almost forgotten about the impact the loss would have on the people around him. Every one was going to notice, and each one of them was going to force him to relive the ordeal. He tried to tell himself over and over that it was only hair, but it obviously was not. Not to him, and not to the people around him.

"Can we not?" He asked. It came out more annoyed than he intended the statement to be. Naruto and Sakura looked at him simultaneously, taken aback by his unusually dark tone. He softened his voice. "I'm really tired, and I just want to go home." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Naruto was silent as he took a seat in the chair next to the table. He was quiet and moody as he watched Yukata lay back on the table and wait for Sakura to run her tests. His mouth quickly opened as he ran off a list of all the wounds he had seen so far, down to the tiniest scratch.

"And he has a callus on his right ring finger." Sakura sighed heavily, distracted by the chatter, though she knew Naruto meant well. She spoke calmly, hoping that by doing so Naruto would bend to her next request. She found it highly doubtful. He always stuck around when any of his friends came back from a mission and he could attend treatment with them.

"Naruto?" She asked calmly. "Would you mind giving me and Yukata a few minutes to finish the exam? I'm sure he could use some water. Would you mind running to get him some." The request was disguised with an ill concealed favor, and she was hoping Naruto's unwavering loyalty would come through. She was successful.

"Yeah, sure. Did you want anything else Yukata?" Yukata drug his hands down his face in an exhausted motion, but summoned the energy to shake his head no. Naruto quickly and quietly left the room without a fuss to go in search of the requested item. Sakura let the silence continue as she went back to work, now able to fully focus. She swept over his body with her hands, and found only the same superficial wounds that she found on his comrades. She hesitated as she reached his neck.

"Yukata could you roll over for me? I need to treat the burn on your neck. It looks like it's recently been torn open, but it looks partially healed already."

"Naruto was a bit rougher with me than he meant to be when I got back." Yukata explained as he turned himself over on the table.

"Ugh. He never thinks does he? He just acts on whatever impulse comes to his fancy." She huffed, annoyed at their friend's constant carelessness.

"It's ok Sakura. He didn't mean to. I'm not angry. More often than not that impulsiveness has saved both of our asses." Sakura thought to herself for a moment. It was true. One of Naruto's most annoying traits was also their saving grace in many a situation that would usually call for a plan that would take time they didn't have to make. She felt slightly remorseful, but couldn't bring herself to completely calm down.

"All the same he knew you had just gotten back. What if you had a broken rib? He could have hurt you worse. I love him, but sometimes..." she trailed off. She let the waves of her chakra close the wound ,and she watched as it slowly was reduced to nothing but a faint scar at his hair line. The poor boy would always have this reminder. At least he wouldn't have to look at it.

"Hey." He turned his head to the side to look her in the eyes. She gazed back sadly. He smiled and spoke softly to her."I'm ok aren't I? I'm here, and you're helping me. That's what I need right now. When I got to the hokage's office I really needed a hug. When I see Sasuke I'm going to need him to make fun of me so I can get over...this." He waved his hand absently into the air, but they both knew that he meant the loss of his hair. Her face went grim. As she spoke her voice was soft and sad.

"If I could make it grow back for you I would. I'm sorry Yukata." He gave her a small smile for thanks at the consideration. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. They held hands in silence for a few moments before she helped him sit up. He was fully healed, but completely exhausted.

They heard the door open behind them, and saw that Naruto had returned with two bottles of water. He hand one to each of his friends and his gaze swept over Yukata's still exposed back, taking in his newly healed skin, and the scar now present around his neck. Yukata sat up on the table and began to pull his shirt back down over himself.

"All better?" The blond asked.

"Good as new." Yukata finally managed to summon a happy smile and hopped off the table. He bent his neck from side to side, letting the joints crack, and he sighed happily as his renewed body. "Any chance you think Ino could do something with this mess Sakura?" He pulled a few strands of black in front of his eyes. Sakura's eyed twinkled, happy to make normal conversation again.

"Of I'm sure she would love to. She's been dying to get her hands on the stuff. Be careful though. She may try to steal some of it to find out your hair care regimen."

"That's fine. She won't find anything beyond shampoo, though I really could use a shower. A shower and a bed. A shower, and a bed, and my mother's dumplings." He stared dreamily into space for a few moments thinking of his mother's food. How he had missed it. The atmosphere in the room seemed to lose it's tension as Yukata's normally cheery and lighthearted attitude returned.

"I can understand that." Sakura nodded. "I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you're ready to get home and relax a bit. I have a bit more work to do before I can head home myself. Please tell Suji-san I said hello. " The pink haired girl began to clean the room, sterilizing it for the next patient. She was hardly surprised when Yukata pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you Sakura. Thank you for the help, and for keeping this one out of trouble while I was gone." He nodded his head in the direction of Naruto who was standing by the door. The blonde laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in what he hoped was an innocent manner.

"Ne, Yukata. Don't jump to conclusions. I've been good." Yukata looked to Sakura for confirmation, and she simply rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing a little bit of paint remover won't fix." She said. Yukata laughed, and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, pouting that he had been told on. Yukata simply let go of Sakura and walked to the door, ruffling his hair as he got closer.

"Walk me home Naruto. I've been lonely the last couple months. Maybe my mom will let you stay for dinner. I'll see you soon Sakura. If you see Ino before I do please let her know I'll be looking for her." Sakura nodded and waved her goodbye.

"Goodbye Yukata. We're having dinner as usual this weekend. It'll be good to see you there again." Sakura was referring to the weekly dinner that all the friends shared with each other every week. After several years of being too busy to socialize, the solution had been to gather once a week to catch up. They had started the tradition five years ago, and it was still going strong.

"I can't wait." Yukata grabbed Naruto's hand once more and began to leave the room, throwing one last wave to his friend as they began the walk home. Naruto was already bouncing happily along, spurred on by the happy feeling of his best friend's return, and the promise of Eicha Suji's famous dumplings.

The walk back home was quiet and peaceful for Yukata. Naruto was still bounding along and swinging their intertwined hands back and forth between their bodies. The day was warm, but a comfortable breeze swirled around him. Yukata was quickly and happily settling back in to the idea of being home. He couldn't wait to see his mother. He hoped she was as happy for his early return as Naruto had been, and instantly knew in his mind that she would be. As they approached the Eicha house, Yukata finally felt the last of his energy leave him. He swung the gate in the front yard open heavily, and it creaked almost eerily. As if the small noise was a door bell the front door opened and a short, brown haired women in her late thirties exited the house. The tears in her eyes were visible as she practically ran to her son.

"Yuka! My baby! You're finally home. I wasn't expecting you for another few days." Her son had never been away from home for so long, and despite his frequent letters, she had not trusted that he was safe until she held him in her arms. He was her only child and her most prized possession. Yukata was a giant in comparison to Suji. He was now a towering six foot one compared to her slight five foot 3 stature. She stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms around her son's neck. Yukata waited for the pain that usually accompanied the touching of his injury, but it never came. Sakura was very good at her job.

"Hi mom." He whispered in her ear, much the way he had done with Naruto. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, bending his knees and lifting her easily off the ground and farther into his embrace. His smile returned full force. He squeezed her tighter and swung her around in the air playfully, making her giggle through her tears. This woman was his whole life. She had raised him, and loved him, and gave him everything he had ever wanted. He left behind the thoughts of Naruto and his friends, and simply took in the scent of his mother's hair. She smelled just like flowers. During his long mission he had found himself unconsciously summoning the same flowers that created that scent to him at night to help him sleep. He set her back down gently. Suji looked at him lovingly, taking in his face, and absentmindedly checking for injuries she knew would be gone by now. If he was home then he had already been to see Sakura. If her son had been badly hurt there was no sign of it, and Suji sent a small prayer into the sky, thanking her gods for her son's wonderful friends. In the corner of her eye she saw Naruto standing back a few paces, letting the mother and son have their space to reunite. She touched her son's cheek lovingly and pushed a few stray hairs that had fallen in his face behind his ear. She frowned.

"You cut your hair." She looked slightly upset at the realization. "You promised me that if you decided to cut your hair you would let me do it." She pouted at him. She felt her peevishness waver when she saw Yukata look at the ground.

"I didn't cut it mom." He said softly. Yukata honestly had no clue how to tell his mother what had happened. Neither of them liked to discuss injuries he received while away on missions. He didn't want her to worry, and she hated the idea of her baby being hurt even slightly. It was a blessing to her, and many other parents in the village, that children always went to medical as soon as they returned home. They almost never had to witness the proof of how dangerous the life of a shinobi was.

"Baby what happened?" Yukata didn't know how to answer that question without hurting his mother. He debated lying, but immediately rejected the idea. He never lied. To anyone. About anything.

"He got into a fight with a fireball. Burnt his hair pretty badly." Naruto supplied. Yukata looked at his best friend, showing him his thanks for the reprieve in answering with a small smile. Suji wasn't so nonchalant.

"Fire!? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom. See. I'm here in one piece, not a scratch on me, right?" Suji thought for a moment, and took a quick gaze across her son's exposed arms and legs before nodding her head in agreement. "It'll grow back." He promised. She finally smiled again at his reassurance.

"Of course it will. Hair grows. That's how it works. It's a bit choppy...but I actually think it looks kind of nice." Yukata smiled. This was what he needed. His mother never failed to make him feel better. Suji looked over at Naruto, and stepped up to give him a small hug as well. "It's good to see you again Naruto. I'm sure you have missed Yuka just as much as I have. Would you like to stay for dinner? Now that Yuka is home I can make him his dumplings." Naruto squeezed her softly before letting go. His eyes lit up when she said the word dumplings.

"Yes please Suji-san. That would be lovely. I've missed him as well." Yukata gazed longingly at Naruto.

"Yuka? Will any of your other friends be joining us tonight?" Suji asked.

"I don't think so mom. Most of them don't know that I'm home yet. I was supposed to be gone a few more days. Sakura sends her regards." Suji hugged her son again for a few seconds before turning to head back into the house, the boys following quickly behind them.

Dinner that evening was a loud affair. Yukata had taken the time before dinner to soak in a much needed bath while Naruto lazed about in his bedroom, doing whatever suited his fancy in the familiar surroundings and helping Yukata put a few of his clean belongings away. Yukata's father Akasha had been surprised to see the early return of his son and had greeted Yukata just as warmly as Suji had, minus the tears. He made much less fuss over Yukata's hair than the others had. He had simply asked what had happened, and agreed that it was a bit choppy. Seeing Ino to fix it up a bit may not a bad idea. He too made the joke about Ino and several other girls vying for the chance to touch the much sought after locks. They all spoke avidly over dinner. Yukata was now able to disclose the details of his mission now that it had been completed, and his mother had gaped and gawked upon hearing all the danger and rough terrain her son had been exposed to. Akasha simply patted his son on the back. His child was talented and strong. He wasn't too worried. Yukata was the only shinobi the family had ever produced. Their family owned the most successful furniture store in Konoha and it had been handed down for more than five generations. When Yukata had stated his intentions as a very young child to become an Anbu captain his parents had been shocked, but supportive. Their son had never wanted for anything and they were determined to keep it that way. If he wanted to be a shinobi they would give him everything in their power to make him as successful at it as possible. Yukata had turned out to be a very quick learner and as his knowledge increased, so had his power. He had been made Anbu earlier that year, and they could not be more proud of him. Naruto babbled on about the gossip and goings on of the past three months, even though some of it had already been told to Yukata through his, Naruto's, Sakura's, and his parents letter. Several of his friends had passed a new set of exams. Naruto was now a chounin, as was Sakura. Sasuke and Neji had easily passed their jounin exams, and Sasuke was eager to move in the direction of Anbu as quickly as possibly, following in Yukata's footsteps. Everyone had known for many years that Naruto had his heart set on being Hokage, but he was happy to make his way up ranks of elite shinobi while getting there. The topic turned to one of romantic inclinations and Yukata found himself slightly uneasy at the discussion. Ino had begun dating a young man name Aki, and Sasuke had also recently acquired a girlfriend while Yukata was away. He supposed he would meet her in a few days.

"Yuka darling. You've been away. Is there is certain special man you're particularly happy to come home to?" His mother asked him teasingly. Yukata blushed slightly. His parents knew about his inclinations toward the male sex, and honestly could not care less. As long as he supplied his mother with plenty of grandchildren she did not care where they came from, but he wasn't ready to think about children yet. One step at a time.

"Well...I suppose so, but honestly I've had so many things running through my mind since I got back this morning that I haven't put too much thought into what I'm going to say to him."

"Well I'm sure he will just be ever too pleased to hear it." his mother chirped happily.

"I'm not so sure mom, but I'll guess we'll find out eventually."

"What about you Naruto? I haven't seen you in a bit. Hiding away from everyone with a secret little crush perhaps?"

"Not at all Suji-san. I've been far too busy for that." Yukata breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto had never been interested in anyone romantically. He didn't have crushes, and he didn't pine. He had been too young before to notice, and he was still only fifteen. He was far too obsessed with meeting his training goals. He had said so little of it that no one even knew which sex he preferred. Yukata wasn't sure Naruto even knew the answer to that question himself. He was oblivious.

With dinner complete, Naruto offered to help Suji clean up before taking his leave, but was shooed from the kitchen by his friend's mother. Yukata walked him outside and the two talked for a few moments before ending the night. It was cool out now. There were no stars due to the large amount of clouds in the sky, but the moon was bright, shining down onto the streets, and you could smell the honeysuckle sticking to the air.

"What are your plans now that you're home?" Naruto asked. He leaned against the side of the house, his hands in his pockets, talking casually, calm now that the intial excitement of the day was over. Yukata thought for a few seconds. He still had to talk to Naruto, but he knew tonight was not the time. He was too tired and, while healed, his body was still sore and aching for another soak in the large tub in his bathroom. He also wanted just a little more time with Naruto before he went and either made things weird, or changed the way to two interacted completely.

"I don't know. I'll probably rest for a few days, maybe join my dad at the shop for a few a while. Unless something important comes up I probably won't have another big mission like this one for a while. I just want to take it easy for a few days. There is dinner on Saturday. I'll definitely be going to that. Will you be able to make it?""

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss it. Everyone has been dying to see you." Naruto relaxed even more knowing that he had no fear of the raven leaving again. At least for a while.

"I'll probably go and try to track Ino down sometime tomorrow. If I'm going to have to deal with Sasuke's endless teasing I want to at least walk in there with a hair cut that doesn't look like I walked into a chop saw." He felt a few strands. It really did need some work. Everyone had been calling it choppy, and it was, but if you looked closely you could see the real damage. The ends had been burnt so you could see the still singed edges that had been blunted only by the bathing that had been done to soothe them. The strands were a million different lengths and extremely dried out. He grimaced when he realized that cutting it even shorter was the only way to begin the repair.

"Hey. It's ok. It grows so quickly. It'll be down your back again in no time, and I'll bet you look even better than Sasuke does with his stupid duck butt cut." The two teenagers laughed, knowing that Sasuke's hair indeed always looked immaculate, and the girls always fawned over it. Not the way they did Yukata's, but enough to inflate his already over blown ego. "And if he gripes on you too much I'll just beat his ass into the table." Naruto pounded his fist into his palm to accentuate the claim. Yukata simply laughed some more and gazed up at the sky. "I should get going." Naruto said. "You've had a long few months. I should let you get some proper sleep. I'll see you around." He reached out and hugged Yukata. Yukata was surprised when Naruto clung to him once again. They always hugged hello and goodbye, but Naruto never clung to anybody. Yukata wished desperately for it to mean more than he knew it did, but he knew it was no use. Naruto had simply missed him and had become as addicted to physical affection as Yukata had always been. The blond pulled away and left without another word, just a tongue sticking out of his mouth playfully at his friend as he headed to his own apartment.

_2 days later_

The group of friends were all seated around a huge table at their regular restaurant. As they all caught up over the night Yukata was relieved to see that nothing had changed while he was gone, although he now had gotten a chance to meet Sasuke's girlfriend. Her name was Shori. She was not quite what he expected. He had always figured that Sasuke would end up with a feisty girl who could deal with his crap, but she was quite the opposite. Shori was short and sweet. She had long brown hair, and eyes as green as Sakura's. She spoke slowly, softly, and intelligently. She welcomed Yukata home with a hug, just as everyone else had, even though he had never met her before. She followed Sasuke around like a puppy would it's master and constantly stared at him in awe while he spoke with his friends. When he was snarly or sarcastic she said nothing, only smiled gently and held his hand. Sasuke seemed to be just as enamored with her. He spoke more freely with her than he did the others, and he was polite and gentle, holding out her chair, and kissing her hand at random points in the evening. They frequently got lost in their own conversations over the course of the night and he spoke to her sweetly, kissing her nose and rubbing their foreheads together. Yukata had never seen him act that way. Sasuke was never physically affectionate. He occasionally help Yukata's hand, and often gave him a hug hello, but that was the extent of it. It made him smile. Sasuke had indeed teased him mercilessly and relentlessly about his hair, injecting even more barbs of sarcasm over the fact that it had been burnt off. Yukata was very happy he had let Ino fix it. The day before he had tracked her down at home, explaining the situation, and she had been practically squealing in delight at being allowed near his hair. The fawning and giggling had been worth it, and now Yukata's hair was cut evenly along his hair line, all strands equal in length. She had styled a slight angle into the front of his face, so his new bangs framed his oval jaw. All the girls thought he looked very handsome, but inside he hated it. He'd never let another pair of scissors touch it again. As the restaurant closed down, and friends began to leave, Yukata pulled Naruto to the side.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"We could go spar. Show me what you learned to pass your exams while I was gone." Naruto perked up consideraly at the suggestion.

"You're on. I'm gonna whoop your ass Eicha." Yukata laughed.

"We'll see." was all he said. He said goodbye to everyone and headed home. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would do it. He didn't know how, but he would figure it out. Yukata lay on his bed in his room and let a million words run through his head. He had no clue what he was going to say, how he was going to say it. He didn't know how to tell Naruto how he felt when he didn't know how it was going to be received. How did you tell someone you were in love with them when that person didn't even know what romance was. The thoughts zipped through his head, making him tired and dizzy. He didn't want to think about it anymore. When he saw Naruto tomorrow he would just do what he did best. He'd just spit it out.

Tomorrow would change everything.

Yukata made his way to the river as the sun rose the next morning. It was already warm out, but the dew had not quite dried on the grass. Yukata toyed with a small flower on the ground, letting his chakra surround it and coax it up closer to the sunlight and into his hand. He touched the petals gently. He had planned to spar with Naruto today, but he had decided to talk to him first. He didn't want to have a pain in his heart, and his ass if Naruto rejected him. He sat on the riverbank, thinking quietly to himself while waiting. Was this a mistake? Should he really be doing this? Did he really want to make things weird with him and his best friend. All the doubts and cons of the situation flashed through Yukata's head once more. He stomped his foot on the ground in front of him. No. He wasn't going to think about that. He once more felt the aching gnaw at his heart when he thought about all those lonely nights away. All the hours spent in his tree completely miserable. No. He had to do this if he wanted any sort of sanity in his life. Any sort of comfort from the pain. For better or for worse he had to know. He hoped with all his heart that Naruto wouldn't turn him away.

"Hello? Yukata? Earth to Yukata? Hello?" Yukata hadn't even seen Naruto's hand waving absently in his face, trying to get his attention. He looked up and Naruto smiled at him. "There you are. Where were you this time? Up in space, or getting hot and heavy with that flower?" Yukata said nothing and Naruto's smile fell away. He sat on the ground next to his friend and grabbed his hand. He gazed at Yukata worriedly. He often found Yukata spacing out, but something seemed off about the teenager this morning. He wasn't the same bubbly person he was at dinner last night, and he wondered what could have possibly happened in such a short amount of time to upset him. He hadn't even gotten up to give Naruto his usual hug. There was no smile. Yukata was always smiling. He was dreamy and spacey, but happy. He watched as Yukata stared at their intertwined fingers thoughtfully, not looking at him. "C'mon Yukata. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?" Yukata asked finally gazing up into Naruto's eyes. They were blue. The bluest blue he had ever seen. As deep a blue as the ocean, and Yukata wanted to drown in them.

"I know something's up. You look sad. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Yukata sighed heavily.

"Yeah. Kind of. Maybe. I don't know." He stuttered, his usual clarity and strait forward demeanor gone. He didn't know where to start.

"Then talk to me about it. If you can't tell me then who can you tell?" Naruto gave his hand a hard squeeze, trying to be comforting, and not knowing just how true his words of comfort rang in Yukata's head.

"Yeah. You're right. There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Yukata shifted on the ground until he was sitting directly across from Naruto. He grabbed his other hand as well, now holding both of them in his slightly open palms. "Ok. So...I'm really not sure how to say this. I...I mean...we...no."

Yukata stuttered on his words, and paused. He was never this nervous. He was usually so good at just saying whatever was on his mind, but the man in front of him left him speechless. Naruto could see the frustration and discomfort on Yukata's face and nodded his head, trying to be patient.

"Yes?" He urged gently.

"You and I have...we've know each other a long time right?"

"Of course. Since before I can remember."

"Ok...good...that's good. Ok. So...I...I mean...we...no. That's still not right." Yukata huffed at himself angrily and looked up into the sky for help. He did not receive any. Why couldn't he just say it. I love you. How hard was that? I'm in love with you, will you please go out with me? Why couldn't he just spit it out?

"Spit it out Yukata." Naruto said evenly. Yukata nodded, agreeing.

"It's just that...I..." He lost his patience and did the only thing that came into his mind. He followed his instincts and he quickly leaned forward. His lips fell onto Naruto's easily as he kissed him. It lasted only a second and Naruto sat still in front of him. He pulled back after just a moment, too nervous at Naruto's reaction to stay where he was. Naruto's lips were soft, and warm, and a second's worth of contact wasn't enough. For that split second Yukata felt his world break down. This was all he had ever wanted for such a long time. He only prayed now that it was over that he would be allowed to do it again. Please Kami don't let this be the only time he got to do that. He steeled himself for the coming reaction, and couldn't bring himself to look at Naruto. He suddenly felt, rather than saw, Naruto slide up on his knees and crawl closer to him, almost onto his lap and felt the blond's strong arms wrap securely around his neck, holding him in a tight hug. Wait...a hug? This couldn't be right...could it? He wasn't that lucky was he? It wasn't that simple...hmmm. Simple. Maybe it was that simple. Yukata quickly threw his own arms around Naruto, not daring to let him go. He held onto him as tightly as possible. After a long few moments Naruto pulled back from his arms and kissed him gently on his cheek as he sat back on his heels. The blond took a gentle hold of the raven's jaw and forced him to look into his eyes. Yukata let him pull back and rested his hands on the blond's hips.

"Yukata." Naruto whispered. "What's wrong?" He asked again. Yukata was confused. Didn't Naruto understand what he was trying to convey? Surely he didn't think something as intimate as a kiss on the lips for simply a cry for comfort. He never kissed anyone on the lips. Ever. He quickly dropped his hands from Naruto's body, the contact suddenly burned him in the midst of the misunderstanding. He stood up quickly and turned away from the still kneeling Naruto. "Yukata...please. You're scaring me. Talk to me." He pleaded. Naruto was so confused. Something was bothering his best friend and it was the first time he had ever seen Yukata this flustered. It was so unlike him and Naruto was helpless to know what to do. When something bothered Yukata he told Naruto. They talked it out, Naruto would give him plenty of hugs, and then everything would be better. He didn't know how to help this flustered, stuttering, and almost upset version of Yukata. He stood up as well and placed his hand on Yukata's shoulder, trying to get him to turn around and talk to him. He felt Yukata flinch uncharacteristically at the touch, and he removed his hand. Yukata finally turned around and when Naruto met his eyes they were filled with a confused fire he hadn't seen before.

"Don't you understand?" He asked.

"Understand what? You won't talk to me."

"But can't you feel it? Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you? I just kissed you. It it that confusing?" his words for slightly harsh, but not meanly. He was frustrated. It was too late now to be gentle. He finally spit it out. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too...you always kiss me. I don't understand."

"I kissed you on the lips. I'm trying to tell you that I love you. I'm in love with you Naruto." There was silence as the words finally fell from his mouth. Naruto blinked, and then his eyes went wide in realization.

"You what?"

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time now. Being away from you for so long killed me. I couldn't take it any more. I had to tell you. I didn't know how you would react, but I had to tell you. I can't hide it any more." The words fell easily from his lips now what he began to get them out. It was done now. There was nothing left to worry about. The decision was out of his hands. He grabbed Naruto's hand once more. Naruto was staring at him, eyes still wide, and his mouth slightly open in shock. His gaze shifted to where their fingers were once more laced together, but he didn't know what it meant this time. Wasn't sure what it had meant before now that he heard the words coming from Yukata. He stood silently still as Yukata continued his speech. "I spent every night on that mission thinking about this. The idea of you not knowing was eating me away. I sat in that fucking tree hating every second that you didn't know, because I was miserable, and I hated it. I want you. I want to be able to hold you whenever I want, without having to hold back. I want to kiss you on the lips. I want to fall asleep next to you, and I want to tell you I love you every second I can." He finished speaking and waited for Naruto to respond. The blonde was silent. He didn't know what to think. Yukata was in love with him. In love. Not just love. In love. He said the words over and over in his head. In love. In love. In love. Kiss. Hold. Misery. Naruto loved Yukata. Of course he did. He was his best friend. They had been through everything together. They had played together as children. Trained together as students. Bled together in battle. Held each when one of them was sad. In love. In love. In love. Naruto had never thought about love in that way. He didn't have time. Images of Sasuke and Shori flashed through his head. Hugs, kisses, soft touches. In love. In love. In love. He finally lifted his head to speak.

"Why? What do you want from me?" His voice was soft, and confused. He didn't understand.

"Why?" Yukata hadn't been expecting that. He took a step closer to Naruto, bringing their chests merely inches apart. Their faces were incredibly close, and he hesitantly ran a hand down the blond's cheek. His confession had given him guts he hadn't known he had. He hadn't gotten this far in his plan. He felt Naruto flinch at the soft touch, but didn't move away. He didn't know what came next. He didn't expect Naruto to simply jump into his arms with declarations of undying emotion as he had. He had expected a certain amount of convincing, but he hadn't expected this confusion. "Why not? Naruto...you are amazing. You're smart, and funny, and sweet. You're brave, loyal, reliable, and have the biggest heart I have ever seen..."Yukata paused before saying his next statement. "You're beautiful. You're strong, and gentle, and you have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen." Yukata took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever might come from his next move. He closed the distance between their lips once more, and placed his own softly against Naruto's. He paused. Waiting to be pushed away. When Naruto didn't Yukata released the breath he was holding. He wasn't sure if this was acceptance, but he was going to do his best to make the action count. He pressed their lips together a bit more firmly and finished the kiss. Yukata immediately gave him another when he met no resistance, and he felt Naruto's free hand press to his chest with very little pressure. Not pushing. Simply resting. Yukata became brave. The hand on his chest was reassuring even though Naruto's lips had made no movements against his own.

Naruto simply stood there. His mind was vacant and busy at the same time. He had placed his hand on Yukata's chest mostly to keep himself steady as he felt himself shake slightly. He felt the pressure of Yukata's lips on his own, and he honestly didn't know what to do about it. He had never been kissed before. Not really kissed. Never like this. Should he kiss back? Did he want to? What did it mean? He hadn't asked for this confession, or this kiss. What did it mean if he kissed back? What did it mean if he didn't? Would anything ever be the same after this? Had it really been the same before this, knowing what he did now? That was the only question he had an answer to. It had been the same before this. Yukata had never treated him differently, or pushed himself on Naruto. He could imagine that must have been hard to do. In love. In love. In love. He let Yukata do as he pleased for the moment while he gathered his scrambled thoughts. He jumped slightly when he felt a soft tongue slide gently across his lips, not pushing, not pulling, simply...there. He couldn't deny it felt new, and good, but dammit what did it mean?

Yukata bravely continued to lap his tongue across Naruto's lips, taking in the taste of orange, and happy that he hadn't been rejected. Naruto still hadn't moved. He wasn't giving in, but neither was he resisting the sensations Yukata produce for them. He tried not to think about it too much. If this was the only chance he had to do this then he wanted to enjoy it. He slowly made the next move again, and let his tongue sink farther onto Naruto's lips and slipped it into Naruto's barely open mouth. The flesh came into contact with Naruto's tongue for an instant and he swept it across the still muscle reveling in the taste. Naruto gasped and the still hand on Yukata's chest finally moved and pushed him away harshly, sending him far enough away to rip their still held hands apart. He looked down at Naruto. The blond looked confused. Almost angry, but mostly confused.

"Why did you do that Kata?" His voice sounded exasperated, frustrated.

"Because you let me."

"There a tons of people in this village that would let you, but you don't. Why did you do that?" He repeated the question. The village was filled with girls and boys who would give their left arm to receive the words and touches Yukata had just bestowed on him. He had never touched a single one of them.

"Because that may be the only chance I ever get to do that. I wasn't going to let it pass me by. Because I love you. Because I want to show you I love you. Not just tell you." Naruto had nothing to say to that. He honestly could not argue the logic, but he also didn't know what to do with it either. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to distract himself.

"I can't do this. I need to think." He turned to leave without further comment.

"Naruto please don't leave. I didn't mean to upset you." Yukata reached out and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to get him to stay and talk to him. Naruto angrily shoved his hand away. The confusion had left and given way to fury.

"Bastard! You didn't mean to upset me? What did you think was going to happen? That I would jump into your arms? Let you shove your tongue down my throat? Take what you want without giving me a chance to even digest what you said? Do you not get what you just said!? Like you can just drop a bomb like that and everything would be ok?"

"It wasn't easy, but I had to tell you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry I forced you. I was just trying to show you that I love you."

"Stop saying that! Saying it more won't make me less uncomfortable. I get it!" Naruto took a deep breath and tried to calm his temper. He knew Yukata would never intentionally hurt him, and it was Naruto's own fault for not putting a stop to the kiss sooner, but...dammit this was too much right now. "I need space. Let me go think."

"Please don't run away. At least promise me we can talk about this later." Yukata's eyes looked glassy, and his voice was crackly, as if trying to hold back tears. He desperately tried to convey in his voice his plea to Naruto. Naruto lowered his tone a bit.

"We will...but not now. I need to go." He turned and finally left, hands in his pockets, headed to somewhere he wasn't quite sure yet. Yukata stood there dejectedly. He wasn't sure how he had expected this to go, and he wasn't sure if this was the worst case scenario or not. He knew Naruto was a man of his word. All he could do now was wait. He sat down on the edge of the river once more, prepared to sit and wait all day, hoping the blond would know where he was. He was prepared to wait late into the night, and return early the next day should it take that long, and the day after, and the day after.

After several hours of aimless wandering, and getting nowhere with his thoughts, Naruto had eventually found his way to the Uchiha compound and, walking through the gates, immediately started shouting Sasuke's name, hoping to find him quickly. He needed to talk to someone. Sasuke was the most level headed and unbiased person her knew.

"Sasuke!" he yelled into the kitchen, but was return with silence. He wandered the huge house, repeating the name desperately until he went upstairs to where his friend's bedroom light was on. "Sasuke!" he yelled before charging into the room and slamming the door shut behind him roughly, as though he had been chased there by something evil.

"What the fuck man!?" Sasuke had been in bed with Shori, his shirt off, laying between her legs and kissing her passionately. The poor girl squeaked at the sudden intrusion and scrambled to cover her naked chest with a blanket. "What the hell are you doing here? I'm obviously busy." Sasuke glared at him, completely pissed at being cock blocked.

"He kissed me." Naruto stuttered. He still sounded surprised. Sasuke got off the bed and located his hiding girlfriend's shirt.

"What? Who?"

"Yukata. He kissed me."

"He what!" Sasuke was stunned and confused. The couple was now fully dressed. Shori sat awkwardly on the corner of the bed and watched Naruto throw himself onto it, laying down and covering his face with his hands. Sasuke stood in the center of the room.

"Yeah. I know right. I saw him down at the river today, and he was being all mopey, and I was like, "What's wrong?" and he was like...Bam...right on the lips. What the fuck right? Hi Shori." The poor girl waved timidly, not sure if she should be part of this. She didn't even know Yukata.

"Wait wait wait. This is Yukata we're talking about. He kisses everyone."

"I know that's what I thought. I just thought he was upset, so I hugged the friggin bastard and he's all like 'no you don't get it Naruto', and I was all like 'don't get what' and he was all like 'I love you Naruto', and I was all like ' yeah I know' and he was like ' I'm in love with you' and then Bam...tongue in my mouth." Naruto babbled out the story hurriedly and much like a bad teenage soap opera. Sasuke just stood there staring at him.

"So he kissed you? Like really kissed you?" Sasuke repeated slowly.

"What the hell Bastard, that's what I just said. And he went on and on, gushing about how wonderful I am, and how he's been in love with me for ages, but never said anything, but couldn't hold it in anymore because...I don't know. Something about being away for so long, and being sad in a tree or some shit?. That I'm smart, and strong, and beautiful, and what the fuck does that even mean?"

"I think the statement speaks for itself. Wow. He loves you because you're smart. Ironic."

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what to do."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"If I knew that do you think I'd be here? I'm scrambling my brain over this."

"Do you like him? Ya know. Like that?" Sasuke asked the obvious question that Naruto had been avoiding.

"I don't know. I never thought about it. I've never thought about him that way. I've never thought about anyone that way." Naruto pulled at his hair in frustration. He growled when Sasuke started laughing.

"Wow. He always did know how to make a statement."

"It's not the time for jokes Bastard. This is a real problem. What the fuck do I do now? We were perfect. He's ruined everything. He basically just said bone me or spend the rest of your life making every encounter we have together awkward. Selfish asshole!"

"I think it's sweet." Sasuke looked up at his girlfriend who had just decided to join in the conversation. Naruto's head shot up off the bed.

"How was any of that sweet?" He glowered.

"No really. I mean...I don't know Yukata. Aside from what you guys have told me, but I'm thinking you guys have been friends a long time and know each other really well."

"Yeah so?" Sasuke crossed his arms and waited to see where Shori was going with this.

"Well. It's none of my business, but I think that if I had someone in my life, who knew me inside and out, and was my best friend...if they spent years hurting and hiding their feelings, just to spare mine, and then one day spilled their guts for no reason other than they just needed me to know how much I was loved...that they spent months and months away from home thinking of no one but me...I would seriously swoon." Her words caused a silence to enter the stressed air. Naruto didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't even thought about it that way.

"Well that's all well and good, but it doesn't tell me what the hell to do." He didn't mean to be mean to Shori, and she didn't take it personally.

"Naruto what else did he say? What did you tell him?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. I got angry and kinda...stormed off."

"Don't you think you should talk to him?"

"And say what? I don't know what to say."

"What you're feeling. If you're confused then tell him so. If you don't want to be with him tell him that. If you do then stop being a baby and be with him."

"But I don't know Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"Do you like boys?" Sasuke took this one step at a time.

"I don't know. I told you. I've never thought about it. I've been too busy."

"So you were just going to train forever and not think about it?"

"I didn't have plans bastard! This all took me by surprise." Sasuke softened his voice.

"That's kind of how it happens." He looked at Shori with a sweet smile. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't turn out well. Now think. Do. You. Like. Boys?"

"I. Don't. Know...maybe. I mean. Some are attractive, but then again I know a lot of attractive women too."

"Ok. So you like both. Now. Do you think you could ever like Yukata as more than a friend?"

"I told you I don't know. If I had those answers this wouldn't be an issue."

"Ok. Let's go about this another way. Do you think you could ever be open to something that might put you in a romantic situation with him. Say a date? Or another kiss? How did the first one feel?" Naruto thought about the kisses some more. They had been ingrained into his head over the past few hours. He had memorized every second of them.

"It was...not bad. I mean...I obviously didn't expect them, but then again I didn't stop them either, at least not at first..." Sasuke stopped him mid sentence.

"Woah, woah, wait! Them? Didn't stop? As in there was more than one and you let him keep going? God you really are an idiot."

"Well I mean...the first one didn't count because I didn't know that's what it was. The second snuck up on me, but the third...I kind of let him keep going, but he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth and I spazzed and pushed him away."

"You kissed him back? Why are you even here?"

"I didn't kiss him back. I was just too shocked to move or do anything."

"Ok ok. Besides the point. Did you like it?"

"Well. I guess, but aren't kisses supposed to feel good." Shori jumped in again.

"Yes, but trust me when I say that when you kiss the wrong person it feels completely wrong and gross." Sasuke glared at the idea of other men kissing Shori.

"Ok so you enjoyed it. Would you say you would do it again?"

"...maybe." Naruto half admitted.

"Look. You need to talk to him. Like now. You obviously like guys or you would have freaked on him sooner, and you obviously enjoyed kissing him. Go talk to him. Stay calm, don't fight, and just let him help you figure this out. I mean...this is Yukata we're talking about. Do you really think he would force you to do something you didn't want to? We both know what he's going to do. He's going to baby you through it until you figure your shit out and accept whatever decision you give him. He'll go back to staring into space and smiling like a goof no matter what you do. If you push him away he'll just go back to normal in order to make you feel better." Sasuke was right. Yukata would never make him feel weird. Not if he could avoid it. Naruto sighed heavily.

"Ok. Talk to him. I can do that...wait...what do I say?"

"Well you start with hi, and go from there."

"I know that bastard. What comes after that."

"Like I said. Just tell him you're confused. Let him help you work your thoughts out, and go from there. He'll ease you through it."

"Yeah. ok." Naruto got off the bed and headed for the door. He didn't say goodbye, but just started the dazed form of aimless walking he had perfected over the course of the afternoon.

"Those two are going to be the death of me." Sasuke frowned before going back to his girlfriend. He sat on the bed and he pulled her roughly onto his lap. She squeaked happily. "Now. Where were we?"

Naruto walked in the direction of Yukata's house. The sun was about to set, but it was still warm out. He was almost sad when Suji had informed him that Yukata had not come home yet. His anxiety had built the whole walk there and had peaked at the gate, only to start raveling all over again when the raven was not there. The blond set out on the search, and eventually made his way back to the river. He found Yukata sitting in the exact same spot he had been that morning. He looked like he hadn't moved an inch. He couldn't see the raven's face, as he faced away, but his head was hung dejectedly. Naruto instantly felt bad about yelling that morning, but it had been all Yukata's fault. He walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hi." He said softly. There. He said it. You start with hi and go from there. Just like Sasuke had said. Yukata didn't look at him.

"Hi." He returned. Yukata had not moved. He had just sat waiting all day. He hadn't thought or moped. He had simply let his mind wander and meditated.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning." Naruto apologized.

"I'm sorry I tried to stick my tongue down your throat." Naruto gaped at him. Yukata had still not looked up, but had obviously reverted back to his usually blunt self in the fallout of the preceding events. Naruto honestly had no idea what to say to something like that. He didn't have to. Yukata looked up finally, into Naruto's eyes, and kept speaking. "Actually. I'm not. I loved every bit of it, and if you're here to try and kick my ass I'll take that kiss to my grave happily."

"I'm not going to kick your ass Yukata."

"I know. That's why I said try." Naruto actually laughed. It was contagious and Yukata quickly joined him.

"You just caught me off guard you know? I honestly had no clue you feel that way Kata."

"I know. I didn't want you to, but after being away so long..." He paused, trying to find better words than he had earlier that day. Naruto didn't seem angry. He didn't want to set him off. "I never wanted you to feel weird around me, but while I was gone I was all alone. When I was here it was enough to see you, and be around you, and get the little pieces of physical affection I always did, but out there I was alone, and everything just kind of...prioritized itself in my head. I couldn't keep doing it to myself. I'm pretty sure I didn't handle this morning all that well, but I'm not sure it would have come out better no matter what I did. I just...couldn't take it anymore."

"I think I can agree with that. I can't think of any other reaction I may have given you. I honestly didn't know how to react. I still don't. I don't know what to do about this Kata. I don't know how to make either of us feel better."

"Naruto...please don't misunderstand me. I don't expect anything from you. I want things from you, but I don't expect them. Whatever you finally decided to tell me, when you're ready to tell me, I will accept. I won't force myself on you like that ever again. I'm sorry I did what I did earlier. I had no right." Naruto laughed deeply at Yukata's response. Yukata winced. "Please don't laugh at me. I'm feeling very vulnerable right now."

"It's not you I'm laughing at. It's me." Yukata looked at him quizzically, not understanding. "I walked around moping for a while after I left, and then went running to Sasuke like a little baby. He immediately told me I was an idiotic bisexual, and that I should get over myself, come back here, and let you take the lead on this. That you would know exactly what to do and say. He was right. I am an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. You're wonderful."Yukata made the statement softly. He didn't want to make Naruto uncomfortable, but now that the secret was out he would never hold his thoughts back again. Naruto simply scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"See. I don't know what to think when I hear you say things like that. It's so weird."

"Weird? That wasn't the adjective I expected."

"It is though. It's weird. Don't get me wrong. I love a compliment as much as the next person, but it's different now. It's not just a compliment anymore when you're saying it to me with that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"The look that says your heart is breaking, but you don't care...because you love me anyway."

"I do. I love you very much."

"I don't want to break your heart though Kata."

"Then don't." Yukata commanded, taking their somewhat easy conversation into the difficult place, saying all the hard things that needed to be said, but that he knew Naruto couldn't because he just didn't have the nerve. Taking control of the situation just like Sasuke knew he would.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I already am."

"Just like I said. Don't. You haven't broken my heart yet. I'm just afraid of rejection. I can handle it if it comes to that, but I am afraid of it. But I don't have to be." He left the open statement in the air.

"I still don't know what to say to things like that." Yukata took a chance at holding Naruto's hand, hoping that even though Naruto now knew it meant more than it did before, he would allow it simply because he always had. He laced their fingers and was thrilled when Naruto allowed them to stay that way.

"Then say you'll go out with me." Naruto felt his eyes bug open, just as they had this morning.

"Yukata...I..."

"I'm not saying it has to be a big thing, but you keep saying you feel weird, that you don't know how to react, or know what to do. Let me help. Let me take you on a date."

"A date?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Yes. A date. Just one. I know this is new for you. You've never even had a romantic thought in your head your whole life, and now you have a whole person head over heels in love with you," He heard Naruto's quick inhale at the heavy words. "Give me tonight. Just one night. One chance to show you what it could be like. Then at least you'll have some more information to work with, and if I never get to have a moment like that again I'll at least have one sweet memory to keep with me." Naruto thought for a second. The way Yukata said that last statement was heart breaking. Like Naruto was his breath and he was asking for one more before being let go into the vacuum of space.

" I don't know if that's a good idea Yukata. Isn't this complicated enough? I don't want too tease you."

"Please Naruto. It's not complicated. It's actually very simple. It's not teasing if everyone knows what's at stake. Please." Naruto stared into his eyes. They were as black as ink and were staring into his longingly, but not desperately.

"...o...k." Yukata smiled widely. "One night." Yukata pumped his hand in the air victoriously and stood up, immediately dragging Naruto up with him. He pulled him into a fierce hug, letting Naruto go before he even had a chance to return the gesture. He quickly began dragging the blond away from the river, his direction strait and determined. "Wait. Yukata where are we going?"

"On a date! C'mon. I'll keep it easy for you. We'll go to the movies, and then to dinner. I'll even walk you home." Naruto nodded quietly, still being drug along like he always was when Yukata got excited about something. Dinner and a movie couldn't possibly be too bad. He was resolved to taking this seriously. He had promised he would, and dammit he needed to figure his head out. He couldn't see what could be so different about a date though. They went to dinner and movies together all the time. He was often walked home. He often walked Yukata home. He didn't understand how this was going to show him anything different, but Yukata seemed confident.

Yukata was on cloud nine the whole way to the movie theater. He had eventually calmed down, and they now walked evenly next to each other, still holding hands. This was more than he had ever dreamed of. A date. With his precious Naruto. It wasn't a return of affection, but it was a chance, and that was more than he had ever dreamed he would get. He was going to make the most of it, and at the very least Naruto would be able to see how different the world could look when you were with someone who cared about you in such a special way, even if that person turned out to not be him in the end.

Naruto immediately realized that the movies and dinner could be very different if it was a date. Yukata was a whole different person. Well...he was, but he wasn't. He talked the same, acted the same, but Naruto finally saw all those little things that Yukata had been keeping from him. He was gentler, sweeter, and even more affectionate if it was possible. They relaxed into conversation as they walked along. Yukata took every chance he could get to point out something he loved about Naruto, leaning down and whispering the compliment sweetly into his ear. As the night wore on Naruto could tell that Yukata was easing him in slowly. Half-way to the movies he had randomly brought Naruto's knuckles to his lips to give them a gentle kiss, much like he had seen Sasuke do with Shori. Waiting in line at the theater Yukata had pulled Naruto in front of him, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist from behind, and setting his head on his shoulder. Naruto took a small chance and nudged Yukata gently with his head, not quite sure how to initiate romantic interaction, but doing his best to try. He felt Yukata squeeze him tighter in thanks for his effort.

"I'm glad you're relaxing a bit. This isn't so bad is it?" He asked. Naruto shook his head bashfully and blushed. Yukata laughed. "You're adorable." He stated simply, which only made him blush harder and felt Yukata press a kiss to his cheek, the familiar gesture lasting just a moment longer than it usually did. Yukata let him go as they got their tickets and headed for their seats. "Are you sure you want a horror movie Naruto? I'm just going to take advantage of you." He smirked evilly. Naruto simply nodded.

"This is a date. Horror movies are what you watch on dates." They took their seats. Yukata immediately popped the armrests in between their seats up and out of the way, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had to admit he was having a good time. He was surprised to find he liked the additional contact and affection. No wonder Sasuke seemed to seek out so much of it from Shori. As the movie wore on Yukata was true to his word and took advantage of Naruto, pulling him close and tucking him into his arms when Naruto began getting jumpy at the scary moments. He pulled Naruto's legs up onto his own and turned the boy's body into his. Naruto didn't hesitate in hiding himself in the raven's chest as the movie wore on, feeling comforting kisses dropped onto his head at random points. When the movie was over, and they left, Naruto instantly went to attach himself to Yukata's hand, but was rebuffed as Yukata instead chose to hold Naruto around the waist, pulling him as close as possible while still being able to walk.

Dinner was an almost normal affair as they sat across from each other, talking about the movie and various other topics. Naruto excused himself to the rest room while Yukata ordered desert. He splashed some water on is face and took the moment of privacy to collect his thoughts. This wasn't how he thought it would be. He thought it would be awkward to do this, but it wasn't. He thought it would be more difficult to act as affectionate with Yukata as the boy had with him, but it wasn't. He had a blush on his face, and his stomach was in flutters. He had never felt this way before, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with the sensations. He decided to finish out the night, and worry about the rest later. He returned to the table where he could see a giant plate of cheesecake on the table. He started to return to his own chair, but was surprised when Yukata pulled him close by the hand and dragged him onto his lap. Naruto inhaled sharply. This was a whole new form of contact he hadn't expected. He barely had time to contemplate the action before Yukata held a forkful of the cake to his lips.

"You have to try this babe. It's amazing." Yukata held the fork, waiting for Naruto to open his mouth. He hesitated only for a second, trying to take it all in. Big change. He was sitting on Yukata's lap, being hand fed, and called babe all in the same five seconds. Go with the flow he had promised. He opened his mouth and the taste of the cake was indeed wonderful. He decided to stay right where he was.

They finished the cake and left. Yukata walked him home just as promised. He had tried to be as gentle with Naruto as possible but as the night wore on he felt himself giving in to all of his little impulses. Naruto had kept surprising him at every turn, allowing, if not completely welcoming his actions, not to mention returning them in little ways of his own. Arm firmly around the blond's waist once more they made it to Naruto's apartment. Yukata was sad the night was almost over. This might be all the time he had like this. He had one last move to make, and he hoped it didn't spoil everything. He pulled Naruto in front of him, taking his hands into his own, much like he had this morning. Hopefully it wouldn't end the same. He looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I had an amazing time tonight. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Ya know...I really did." Naruto almost sounded surprised. He went quiet, not sure what was supposed to happen next. Did they go their separate ways? Was there a kiss goodnight? If there was how would he feel about it? Earlier hadn't be unpleasant. The situation had been. His thoughts were cut off by Yukata once again taking the lead.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Feel free to stop me." Before Naruto had a chance to decide if he wanted to stop him or not, Yukata's lips descended on his own. They pressed against Naruto's firmly. As he had earlier Naruto was shocked still, not moving, and Yukata quickly moved away. "Was that ok? I hope I haven't ruined everything."

"You haven't ruined anything. You just surprised me. I'm not good with things like this...you seem so sure of yourself. I'm not anything like that. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I have no clue what I'm doing. I only know how I feel." The sweet sentiment melted Naruto. He nervously trailed a hand down Yukata's cheek, and ran it around the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. As their skin met Yukata was now the one inhaling in surprise. He certainly had not expected Naruto to take the initiative like that, especially with something as huge as a kiss. He decided not to waste the opportunity and kissed back. He increased the pressure, showing his happiness, and felt Naruto's lips move against his for the first time. It was heaven. He pulled back the tiniest bit, before going back for more, hoping this was Naruto's way of showing him that it was ok to continue. He flicked his tongue lightly over Naruto's lips, and he felt the blond open his mouth slightly to take in a breath. Yukata let his tongue slip past his lips easily, hoping to not be pushed away this time, and somehow knowing he would not be. As he slid his tongue across Naruto's he felt the barest flicker of movement against his own. Hesitant. Shy. Yukata let go of Naruto's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him as closely to him as possible. He swirled his tongue around Naruto's mouth hungrily now, massaging his tongue with his own, pulling back to lightly bite his lips before diving back in, reveling in the taste. He felt another arm go around his neck and into his short hair, pulling gently as Naruto got more into the kiss. He was practically clinging to Yukata, his tongue moved back on Yukata's more quickly, more assuredly, more heatedly, and neither of them cared that they were making out frantically in the middle of the street. But the kiss eventually slowed down, coming to it's natural end, and Yukata placed a few last, chaste pecks to his lips. Naruto was breathing heavily. He leaned his head on Yukata's chest, arms still around his neck.

"Kata?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah babe?" Naruto shivered at the endearment, secretly deciding he loved it. Yukata ran his hands up and down Naruto's sides, from his waist to the top of his ribs, and back down.

"Do you want to come inside? I think we should talk." Naruto was definitely ready to talk. Just as promised, tonight had opened his eyes, and suddenly he had a lot to say. He wasn't afraid or confused anymore.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Without further discussion the walked into the apartment and Naruto sat at the kitchen bar. Yukata sat across from him, wondering what the words were going to be that would decide their fate. He was slightly frightened. Naruto now looked very sure of himself, and all that kissing had given him a good idea of Naruto's response, but he had to hear it. He was not going to get him hopes up just to find out that Naruto had chalked this up to a fun experience, but not for him. He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"I want this." He blurted out bluntly, his normally talkative mouth finally opening now that he had his bearings.

"Please define 'this'. I don't want to get my hopes up." Naruto immediately grabbed Yukata's hand reassuringly.

"This. You and me. Being together. Dating. Going out. Boyfriends. Whatever they call it. I want it." He almost demanded. Yukata beamed.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" He had expected that if this worked out they would go slowly, building up to that point. This was more than he could have hoped for. He saw Naruto take a deep breath, obviously ready to explain, finally sure of what he wanted to say. He focused on Naruto intently, forcing himself to memorize every beautiful word that would finally make his dreams come true after so long.

"Yes. I didn't think it would be this easy. I thought I would have to sit, and think, and ponder over today, about what every little thought, word, and action may or may not mean, but I don't. I liked it. I loved it. I like knowing I'm cared about. I like being made to feel special, different, and better than the others. I like being held, and I love physical affection. I like returning it, and it was you. You made me feel this way. You made me feel loved, and close, and happy, and I'm not so dumb that I don't know that I should hold onto that. That I should hold on to you. So yes. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to feel this way all the time. I want to feel it from you, and I don't want anyone else to have it." He finished bravely.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me Naruto. I could never feel this way about anyone but you. I never have. I never will. I love you."

"I love you too Kata. Maybe not the way you want me to yet, but I do in my own way, and I care about you very much. I still have no clue what I'm doing, but I'll try to make all your waiting and pain worth it." Yukata's heart skipped at beat at the word 'yet'.

"You already have." He hopped up over the top of the bar, lifting himself up with his hands on the edge of the flat surface, and lifted his feet off the ground to reach over and kiss Naruto across it. Naruto immediately kissed him back, placing his hand on the side of Yukata's face affectionately. He felt Naruto's tongue shyly lick across his lips, and happily opened his mouth to accept the timid advances. He let his own tongue leave his mouth to curl around Naruto's and pull it deeper into his own orifice. Naruto let his tongue be led into the other man's mouth, and sighed deliciously at the taste of cheesecake still on Yukata's breath. He gave a small gasp as Yukata pulled back a bit to press his lips around Naruto's tongue and suck on it lightly. His gasp quickly turned into a moan at the new sensation.

"Hnn. Mmm." Naruto pulled back, and stared at Yukata, surprised at the sounds coming from is own mouth. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked suddenly. Yukata looked at him oddly, caught off guard by the random remark.

"We just saw a movie." He said.

"On the couch...with the lights off?" He added, hoping Yukata would get the hint.

"Ya know what? A movie sounds awesome." He hopped back down off of the bar, and headed towards the living room.

"Ok. You go find something boring, and I'll get the lights." Yukata laughed at Naruto's brashness. His shyness seemed to have disappeared quickly enough. Yukata looked forward to seeing how Naruto would react to everything now that his strait forward manner was sufficiently replaced. Not that he didn't love a shy Naruto. His blushing was adorable, and the look of surprise that came over his face was something Yukata could not help but love. He was going to thoroughly enjoy watching Naruto learn his way through their new relationship. He knew Naruto would stumble, and be unsure of his actions, hesitant to make moves because he wasn't sure what to do, but where he lacked confidence on occasion, Yukata shined. He was not afraid to take the reigns when Naruto faltered. Not that Yukata was much better at knowing how this was supposed to work. This was a first for him too. He had never dated anyone, male or female. He had never kissed anyone romantically or been kissed by them. Yet still he felt brave. Like if he took put one foot in front of the other then everything would be fine. He had read enough books to know how this was supposed to go physically. Kissing and holding hands was not exactly difficult, and he had never lacked the guts to do anything short of their conversation this morning. He simply wanted to sit back and enjoy the ride, and hoped that it would never end.

Yukata was pulled from his thoughts as the lights in the room went off, and he stopped his spacing to put in the movie he had chosen. It was some really terrible foreign film that he knew Naruto had bought because of the interesting cover art, but inevitably fell asleep to when trying to watch it. Perfect, but there would be no sleeping tonight. He fell lazily onto the center of sofa and waited for his boyfriend to return. Boyfriend. He loved it. Naruto walked back into the room and stood in front of the sofa. He had a quizzical look on his face, as though he was not sure how to approach this situation now that he had initiated it. Yukata took the choices that he could see were running through Naruto's head away from him, once again grabbing his hand to pull him down and sit on his leg. Naruto squeaked in surprise, but scooted around a bit to become more comfortable. Not knowing where to go in this position, the blond looked at the large television in front of him and watched as the familiar beginning to the movie began to run. He felt slightly uncomfortable. Not at the situation, but with his position. He was quite happy on Yukata's lap, but his back was strait, and he didn't know what to do with his hands. He took a deep breath and let it all sink in. Yukata let him watch the movie for a bit, but ignored it. Instead he took the opportunity to watch the young teenager. He took in the expressions flitting across Naruto's face, studied the way he played with his fingers, watched his chest moving up and down with each breath. He trailed a hand up Naruto's back and rubbed it softly, letting himself have all the touches he had been forced to never take before this moment. He spun a strand of hair between his fingers.

With his left hand Yukata gently took a hold of Naruto's chin and forced him to turn his head and face him. Naruto smiled, and Yukata quickly leaned up to kiss him once again. Naruto immediately leaned down in order to gain easier access to the lips that were now on his own. The kiss was achingly sweet for both of them. They held the moment for a few seconds before Yukata finally lost his cool. He quickly let his tongue force it's way between Naruto's closed lips, and the blond opened them receptively. Naruto let out a heavy sigh. He was quickly becoming addicted to the sensation of the other mouth on his own. Yukata swept his tongue all over Naruto's mouth, massaging his tongue, forcing his own as far back into the warm cavern as it would go, thoroughly shoving his tongue down the others throat. Keeping his dominant position, Yukata put his hands on Naruto's hips and lifted him up so that the blond was on his knees between the raven's. He quickly swung a leg on each side of his waist and turned Naruto the rest of the way around so his boyfriend was now straddling him. He never stopped the frenzied motions of the kiss. Naruto moaned at the new sensation, and the sound sent a shiver down Yukata's spine. It felt incredible. The wet heat of Naruto's mouth, the pressure of him now leaning against his chest, the noises he was able to extract from the young man. Naruto threw himself farther into the kiss, desperate for more heat, more touch, more sensation. He brought his hands up to tangle them in Yukata's hair. He pulled on it gently and Yukata released a moan of his own. Wrapping his arms around the blond, Yukata let his hands roam up, and then down Naruto's back, letting them come to settle on his firm ass. He squeezed gently, and then more firmly as he heard Naruto moan. Naruto pushed himself down into the raven's hands that were grabbing at him so urgently. He heard and felt Yukata hiss into his mouth, and then realized that he had accidentally succeeded in grinding himself down on Yukata's crotch. He blushed furiously, not ready to think about the implications of his completely unintentional teasing. He lifted his hips up a bit to release any pressure he had put on the sensitive area.

Yukata felt himself cock twitch deliciously at Naruto's movement. He was so turned on at the moment that he had no way of knowing if it had been done on purpose or not. Probably not. Yukata was using every ounce of his control to keep himself from getting completely hard and scaring the boy away. He couldn't help the moan that slipped out, and he squeezed Naruto's ass a bit more tightly with his fingers. Naruto let another moan escape his lips, but continued the assault on the tongue in his mouth. Pulling back for breath, Yukata let his lips run down Naruto's neck placing soft, yet urgent kisses everywhere his mouth could reach. Naruto was breathing heavily and he tipped his head back to allow Yukata more access to his hot skin. He could feel the beginnings of an erection pressing against his jeans. It embarrassed him. He didn't know what to do with it, or what to think about it. No one but himself had ever caused that to happen. He ignored it to continue focusing on the pleasure he was receiving. He used the raven's hair to pull him closer, and felt the moan vibrate against his pulse. He felt Yukata grab his ass again and pull their hips together. Naruto gasped as he felt the half-hard mass brush against his clothed body. He ground down experimentally. The shock wave of pleasure from the clothed contact made them both moan loudly, and Yukata bit down on his neck gently.

"Mmmm. Do that again Kata." Naruto whispered breathily. Feeling braver he swiveled his hips on Yukata's crotch, and he felt the sting of a slightly harder bite in the same spot as the first. He whimpered helplessly. Yukata let go of his ass and grabbed Naruto's hips, taking control and moving them forward and back against his now completely stiff, yet clothed cock. He could feel Naruto's erection against his, and it spurred him on, happy that he could get such a strong reaction from the blond who's hands were now all but yanking on his hair. He lifted his head from the soft neck that was under his lips and reattached them to Naruto's mouth, plunging his tongue back inside deeply. Naruto was moaning endlessly now, the sounds getting lost in their joined mouths. Yukata pulled back quickly.

"We should probably stop this before I make a mess in the clothing that I haven't brought anything to replace, and before I take you somewhere you aren't ready for." Naruto was still catching his breath. He whispered sexily.

"And where is that Kata?" It was almost a tease.

"You know where. This was our first date. We can get to that later." Naruto almost whined.

"It felt so good."

"That's a relief to hear, but seriously we need to slow down. I want to be able to draw this out and take my time with you."

"You do?" Naruto placed his hands on Yukata's shoulders, and looked at him expectantly for an explanation.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about this for so long Naruto. Holding you. Touching you. Thinking about you when I touch myself." He whispered bluntly. " Wondering what it would be like to have your body so close to me while I'm deep inside you. When I finally have sex with you I want to have been so wound up before hand that I can't take it anymore. That I just have to have you. That I can't help but take you." Yukata whispered in his ear, biting it gently. Naruto blushed at his blunt honesty. The hot words only served to turn him on more.

"How can you just go and say something like that?" He stuttered out.

"Say what? It's only how I feel. I love you, and you mean the world to me, but I also think you are so incredibly sexy. I want to have you, touch you...fuck you." Naruto blushed harder if that was even possible, but couldn't help but be even more turned on by the crude words. He hesitated before asking his next question.

"What's it like?"

"What? Sex? Or thinking about you naked underneath me?" Naruto turned his head away bashfully. Yukata grabbed his chin to turn it back, not allowing Naruto the small privacy. He wanted to see every reaction as it went across the blond's face.

"Sex." He clarified.

"I have no clue. I just know I want it with you."

"You've never had sex?" Yukata shook his head. "But you could have anyone you want. You're seventeen. You've had plenty of time."

"But I haven't had enough time with you. I've never felt strongly enough about another person to take it that far, or even begin the process. No one but you."

"The how does this all come so easily to you? You seem to know exactly what you're doing." Yukata thought for a few moments before replying.

"I don't have a single clue what I'm doing. What we were doing just felt natural, so I kept taking what felt like the natural steps." Naruto nodded, seeming to understand.

"So do you think we'll eventually..." Yukata cut the question off before it was finished.

"Yes."

"But not tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"What happens tonight?" Yukata laced his fingers with Naruto's and brought his knuckles to his lips for a kiss.

"Tonight we just enjoy the glow of our first date. It's the only one we'll have. We take our time and let things run their course. There is no need to rush, or to worry about what happens and when. We simply be." Naruto nodded at the common sense in the statement. He turned his head as the foreign language in the back ground stopped, and music began as the credits started to roll. He looked back at Yukata.

"What about sleeping? I'm actually kind of tired. I'd like it if you stayed."

"Yeah. I'll stay. You would have had to push me out the front door." Naruto laughed lightly. He grabbed Yukata's shoulders for balance and lifted himself off of the sofa. His hard on had thankfully returned to normal, sparing his the embarrassment of walking around with a bulge in his pants. He turned to head to the bedroom, assuming Yukata would follow behind. He jumped a bit when he felt a pinch to his left ass cheek. Yukata laughed at the reaction and walked behind the blond.

In the bedroom the two teens stripped down to boxers. This part was easy. They had shared a bed too many times to count over the course of their relationship. Lifting the covers, Naruto climbed underneath them, sighing happily into the softness. It had been such a long day. He felt the bed shift next to him as Yukata's weight settled onto it. Instead of keeping to his side of the bed Yukata instantly placed his body next to Naruto's, tugging him close. Naruto rolled over and gathered the guts to lay on his side and lay his head on Yukata's chest. He slung his other arm across his torso. He felt the arm of his boyfriend go around his waist and pull him in. Relaxing into the welcomed sensation of physical contact Naruto snuggled happily. He already felt his eyes drifting closed, and he felt a kiss placed on top of his head.

"Goodnight Kata." He whispered tiredly.

"Night Naruto. I love you."

"I love you too."

As he felt the blond's breaths evening out Yukata knew Naruto was asleep. The words of love from the blond sent his heart pattering. He knew that Naruto didn't mean it the way he did, but the earlier claim of 'yet' lingered happily in his head. This crappy day had ended in a way he had never dreamed possible. He silently made a promise to himself to never fuck this up. He finally had what he wanted. He'd be damned if he ever lost it. The thoughts rolled through his head as he drifted into a happy sleep.

_2 weeks later_

The couple sat at the large round booth of the hibachi restaurant, waiting for their three friends to show up. Naruto was in his usual place on Yukata's lap at the back of the table. Sasuke and Shori walked into the restaurant holding hands, and arriving at the table they found the two cuddling and making out, oblivious to the people around them. Sasuke often found them this way the past two weeks, lost in their own world, not caring about what was going on around them. He smiled at their cuteness. Naruto's arms were around his boyfriend's neck and he was kissing Yukata softly but passionately in between bits of whispered conversation. Yukata had his arms wrapped around Naruto, securely holding him in place, occasionally lifting one to take a sip of his coffee.

Sasuke cleared his throat to make their presence known. Some of their friends had been shocked at the existence of the new couple, and even more so when the event wasn't announced. The various people had simply caught them making out in various locations around the village. Poor Hinata had fainted, and had been found an hour later by Kiba ,with blood still running from her nose. But Sasuke wasn't at all surprised at the results of his conversation with Naruto. If most people thought about it for a bit, the turn of events was actually quite predictable. It had not taken long for everyone to get used to the new interactions and the constant public displays of affection the couple showered each other with. Sasuke was just happy to not be barged in on anymore. Naruto had constantly come running to him with bits of news almost every day the first week, always somehow managing to interrupt him while he was getting laid, or at least trying to. The night after they had gotten together Naruto had once again barged into Sasuke's room uninvited, scaring Shori, and blathering on about the previous days events. He'd dragged Yukata behind him and proudly stated, 'Watch what I can do', and kissed Yukata on the lips right there in front of him. Two days later he had been forced to listen to the entrancing story of Naruto's first hand job, regaling them with all the nasty little details. He had to admit that that one had spoiled the mood a bit. Unfortunately for him Shori found it endearing how close he and Naruto were, and how Naruto felt so comfortable around Sasuke. She quickly came to like Yukata as well, just like everyone did. Sasuke sighed when the couple ignored him and continued their little make out session. If he thought that Yukata's level-headedness and maturity would help calm, balance, and maybe even curb Naruto's blunt lack of care about anything and everyone around him, he was wrong. Yukata enjoyed it, and even encouraged it, practically praising the blond when he did something obnoxious. One was as bad as the other. Yukata's only defense when Sasuke asked him why he let Naruto run around like that, as Naruto was teasingly holding the cat Tora up in the air from the group of genin's who mission it was to catch him, had been, 'It's cute'. He had also pointed out that Sasuke had always let Naruto run around crazily as well, maybe not enjoying it, but at least tolerating it as was evident by him not stopping the blond's actions either.

Sasuke grew impatient and slapped his hand down on the table. Both teenagers looked up, and Naruto smiled, leaving his place on Yukata's lap and exiting the booth to grace the new comers with hugs. Yukata followed him, adding a quick kiss to Shori's cheek. The two couple's took their places in the booth, this time Naruto opting to sit next to Yukata and simply hold his hand under the table.

"Did Sakura say when she was going to be here?" Yukata asked.

"No. She's running a bit late. Something came up at home that kept her behind. When she gets here don't pick on her. She's in a foul mood." Sasuke looked pointedly at Naruto.

"What? I didn't do anything. What's her problem this time."

"When her mom found out that she was the only one coming tonight that didn't have a date she went out of her way to find her one. Some shop owner's son that is a friend of her father's. She was livid." Shori answered, her voice low as though Sakura might hear her. Naruto winced. Sakura had no interest in boys, or girls, or anyone. While Naruto had been oblivious to romance, Sakura avoided it. She had no time for all that mushy stuff, and she didn't need it. She was perfectly happy to study and go on missions. She led a fun and fulfilling life with out all the extra drama and distraction. She had no objection to other relationships, and had been thrilled for Naruto and Yukata, but it wasn't for her. No doubt her mother's move had made her extremely angry.

"Why didn't she just stay home?" Naruto asked.

"Her mother wouldn't let her. They were fighting about it when I left earlier."

It was at that moment that Sakura entered the restaurant. She had an obvious scowl on her face and was walking quickly towards them, not caring that her 'date', a teenager none of them had met before, was rushing to keep up with her. She sat down without a word and the young man sat next to her. Neither of them said anything. The other four simply stared at them. Naruto broke the silence.

"Hi Sakura. Who's your friend?" Sakura simply huffed and stole the coffee from in front of Yukata, not saying anything. Naruto tried again. He held his hand out to the boy across from him.

"Hi. I'm Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto's natural ability to social helped ease some of the tension, but it did not make Sakura speak.

"My name is Kato. It's very nice to meet you Naruto." He said politely. Naruto went around the table, introducing everybody

"This is Sasuke, and Shori, and Yukata." Naruto emphasized the last person's name by kissing him soundly. Shori waved shyly, Sasuke nodded his head in affirmation, and Yukata leaned over to shake the young man's hand as well, squeezing it congenially. Sakura let her head fall to the table with a bang, and everyone looked at her.

"You ok Sakura?" Yukata asked.

"I've. Had. A rough. Day." She enunciated the words miserably.

"Could I get you something to drink Sakura-chan?" Kato asked politely. He looked slightly fightened.

"No!" She spat at him. "I mean. No. Thank you Kato" Everyone stared at her. She looked up at the group, and sighed heavily. "Excuse me. I just need a bit of air." She stood from the table and walked towards the door of the restaurant. Kato looked uncomfortable.

"I'll go talk to her." Naruto offered. He stood. Kato and Yukata got up to let him pass. "Sakura!" He called after her. She ignored him and kept walking.

"Is that a good idea?" Shori asked. "She doesn't look very receptive right now." She glanced at Kato sympathetically.

"It'll be fine. Naruto is good at this sort of thing." Sasuke replied. Yukata nodded in agreement. His boyfriend could give a nice little speech when one was called for. The waitress came by and got drinks for the rest of the group.

"I'd like to order something for when Sakura comes back," Kato said softly, "but I don't know what she likes."

"Could we also have an extra lemonade for our friend. Also can I get another iced tea for my boyfriend? They should be right back. They just stepped outside for a minute." Yukata asked the waitress politely. She nodded and left to get the requested items.

"Thank you." Kato said and returned to silence.

"So Kato. I haven't see you before. Where are you from?" Shori tried to ease his tension with simple conversation.

Outside Naruto caught up to Sakura. She was leaning against the wall of the building, trying in vain to light her cigarette. She looked so frustrated. Naruto kept silent while taking the lighter from her shaking hands. He lit it easily and held it to the stick of tobacco in her mouth. He watched as she took a deep drag, holding it in for several seconds before releasing the puff of smoke from her mouth.

"Feel better now?" He asked.

"Only slightly. You didn't have to come out here. I would have returned in a few minutes. I know don't like me smoking."

"I didn't say that. I don't really care to be honest." He slipped his hand into her pocket casually and grabbed the pack of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it for himself. He watched his own breath push the smoke out of his mouth slowly, watching it swirl in the night air. "What I said was that I didn't understand it. You're a medical professional. It's a bit contradictory."

"Say's the boy who spends all of his time making out with a guy he said he was too busy training all the time to be into a relationship with." She retorted.

"What can I say? He kind of snuck up on me. That's how it usually happens."

"You've been spending too much time with Sasuke. His words are starting to come out of your mouth." She took another puff.

"This is not what I came out here to talk to you about and you know it. C'mon. Spill. What's wrong with Kato? Is he mean? Annoying? Bad hygiene?" Sakura sighed heavily.

"There's nothing wrong with him. At least I don't think there is. I wouldn't have a clue. I just met him an hour ago. My mother just kind of forced him on me as I was leaving the house." There it was. The crux of the problem.

"She's really getting desperate isn't she?" He asked.

"Oh god Naruto. You have no idea. This is just the tip of the ice berg. It's all she thinks about. She's either talking about boy to introduce me to, or which boys want to be introduced to me, or bringing random strays home for me to meet. This...this is just too much."

"What's so bad about it? I mean. I get why you would be angry about what she did, but Kato seems polite enough to me."

"That's just it Naruto. I don't care if he's polite. I don't care if he is the sweetest man alive, or the most evil. I have no interest in finding out. Why can't she just be happy with me? I'm smart aren't I? Talented? Trained by the hokage herself, and with the most promising medical career ahead of her? What more does she want from me?"

"Grand children. Suji-san talks about it all the time."

"I'm sixteen. I don't need that kind of pressure right now. Not ever. Wait...isn't that kind of awkward to talk about with his mom? You've been dating what?...a few weeks."

"It's not that bad. She's pretty good about not directing it at me. Just talks about it in general. She always has. Ever since Yukata hit puberty she's been looking forward to it."

"Wow. Pressure much?"

"Like I said. She's pretty polite about. It's always as a hypothetical." Sakura wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"I'm so angry. I'm not a pig for breeding."

"Ne, Sakura. Don't be so hard on her. She just wants you to be happy. She's a sweet little housewife, and the daughter and grand daughter of sweet little housewives. She doesn't know any other way. She probably can't even imagine a women who wouldn't want to fall in love, marry, and reproduce madly." Sakura let herself digest her possibility, but shook her head sadly.

"No. I've tried to explain it to her. She thinks I'm just young and distracted. She's trying to help me along. Called me a late bloomer and everything." She stabbed her cigarette butt on the ground and squashed it with her foot. She sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair. Why couldn't anyone understand. She thought Naruto had at one point. He himself had been so entranced with his career that nothing else had mattered to him, but now even he had jumped on the relationship wagon. He followed Yukata around like a puppy even more now than he did before. Still, he was the closest thing she had to someone getting what she was trying to say. "What do I do Naruto?"

You really want my opinion?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to like it."

"I don't care. I'm not doing so well here on my own, and you're the only one who might possibly see where I am coming from."

"Ok." He said, putting out his own cigarette on the wall. "Here's what you do. You go back into that restaurant. You be nice to Kato because you've scared the living shit out of him for something that wasn't his fault. Have a drink and get something to eat. Enjoy the evening with your friends, and when you get home you tell your mom where she can stick it." Sakura blinked at him in surprise. "I'm serious. You get in her face if you have to, but you make it perfectly clear that what she has done was completely inappropriate. When she tries to placate you, you stick to your guns by any means necessary. Yell, scream, curse if you have to, but you make it clear that she can't pull this shit anymore, and when you're done you pack a bag and come spend the week at my place. You can go home when she realizes that you're sixteen and able to make your own decisions. You have never failed at anything she has told you to do, or disappointed her in any way, and you won't let her run a part of your life that is none of her fucking business. You're a woman now. She's done her job. She has to let you take over knowing she's raised you properly. Maybe you leaving for a while will make her see that." Sakura blinked again. She knew Naruto never took any crap from anyone, about anything, but she rarely sat back and saw the logic behind his scrappy nature. It was his life, and he lived it his way, and he didn't care what people thought, nor would he let them interfere. She digested his words and saw the wisdom in them. When she didn't speak he assumed he had offended her. He thought he might. "I told you that you wouldn't like it." He said.

"No." She finally spoke. "It's brilliant, and the most logical thing anyone has said to me since all this started. Thank you Naruto." She put her arms around him and gave him a strong hug. He hugged her back and placed a hand on the back of her head, holding her there consolingly. He placed a soft kiss to her temple. He pulled back from her, hands still in place, and looked into her deep green eyes.

"Don't ever let anyone push you around Sakura. Just do whatever you need to in order to be happy." She nodded her head silently.

They walked back into the restaurant. The others watched as the pair got closer to the table. Naruto looked calm as ever, and Sakura looked much more calm. The boys shifted once more to allow Naruto back to his spot. Yukata gave him a long kiss hello, and his tongue lined Naruto's lips happily.

"You've been smoking again." He commented at the taste of tobacco on Naruto's breath.

"Yep." He said simply.

"Thank you for my drink Kato." Sakura offered.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan." Sasuke and Shori shared a smile. Naruto never failed when he set his mind to something.

The evening went by without further incident, and Sakura quickly began to have fun. They all made happy conversation and shared a good laugh or two. When dinner was over they split the bill, and went their separate ways after many good bye hugs. Yukata and Naruto walked back to Naruto's apartment, holding hands and talking about what happened between Naruto and Sakura while they were outside.

"Wow. That poor girl. I thought my mom was bad. I'm going to hug that woman so hard when I get home...tomorrow." Naruto smiled and bit his lip at the implications. They walked up the steps and went into the building. As soon as the door was shut behind then Yukata had Naruto pressed up against it, his lips attaching themselves to Naruto fiercely and his hands holding the blond's arms over his head by his wrists. Naruto moaned at the roughness. His hands yanked free from the grip and immediately wound themselves into Yukata' hair. He pulled back briefly to speak.

"I wish your hair was longer."

"Me too. Too bad. Shut up." Naruto felt himself forced silent as a tongue was slid into his mouth almost violently. He left his thoughts behind and let the sensations wash over him. Yukata never failed to make him feel absolutely amazing, and he was obviously in one of his moods. When he got into them he simply couldn't, and wouldn't, keep his hands off of Naruto, even more so than usual. He became controlling, dominant, persistent, and sexy as hell. Naruto let himself be man handled happily. He pushed his tongue back on Yukata's roughly and let them swirl together, taking Yukata's as deeply into his mouth as he could get it. He breathed heavily and felt Yukata bite his lip sharply. He gasped and then moaned. He could feel himself harden in his pants at the heavy treatment. The last time Yukata had been this ravenous Naruto had gotten the most amazing blow job for his trouble. He couldn't wait to see what was in store for himself tonight. He felt Yukata's own hard on rub against his thigh through the double layers of clothing. He felt warm hands cup his ass and squeeze tightly before strong arms lifted Naruto off the ground. Yukata pressed even more closely to Naruto, using his body to hold the blond up against the door. Naruto moaned at the close contact and wrapped his legs tightly around his boyfriend's waist, bringing their erections together. Yukata moaned and let go of Naruto's lips, moving down to attack his neck. He left stinging kisses and little bites everywhere he could find exposed skin. Naruto left Yukata's hair to dig his nails into his back. He shifted his hips forward to grind his clothed cock against the raven's. Yukata bit into him harder and dug his hips back into Naruto's as well. He repeated the action, thrusting against Naruto until he felt the blond shaking, and the noise was flowing freely from his lips as he simultaneously attacked Naruto's collar bone.

"Mmmm. Yukata... Fuck that feels good. Don't stop." Yukata gave a long slow drag against him in response. "Gahh!" Naruto breathed deeply.

"Naruto...nngh...you are so hot when you moan like that." He squeeze the cheeks in his hands harder. He sped up the speed of his thrusts, and Naruto was too distracted to respond. He simply scraped his sharp nails harder down his boyfriend's back. "Fuck...Naruto. I want to fuck you so badly right now." Naruto's head shot up in surprise. This was the first time since that first night the topic of sex had been mentioned. He wanted it so badly. He used his leverage around Yukata's waist to punch his hips upwards even more forcefully.

"Then fuck me Kata. Mmmm. Do what ever you want to me, just don't stop...fuck...so good Kata." If they kept this up he was going to cum.

"Not here. Bedroom. Now." He let Naruto down and grabbed his ass once more, before pushing him in the direction of the bedroom. They stumbled into the room. Yukata pulled him close and began kissing him feverishly once more. He backed Naruto towards the bed until his knees hit it, and he fell backwards. He pulled Yukata with him, the raven landing on top of him heavily, his body resting between his legs. Yukata pulled back long enough to remove his shirt. Naruto took in the long pale expanse of flesh briefly before his neck was being kissed again. He was breathing heavily, and he felt hot. Naruto pushed Yukata up, sitting up as he followed the pull of hot lips. He ripped his shirt over his head and lay back down, using his legs to scoot him up into the middle of the bed. He felt the mattress shift as Yukata followed his movement, crawling over top of him and leaning down to lick at an exposed nipple. Naruto gasped at the sudden sensation, feeling Yukata's tongue run over his chest, running circles around one nipple and sucking before moving to the other to give it the same treatment. With one hand on the side of Naruto's head he used the other to deftly unbutton and pull down the zipper of the blond's pants. He leaned up momentarily to pull them and his boxers down at the same time. Naruto's rock hard cock sprang from the material, and fell onto his lower abdomen with a soft thump. He had been so shy the first time Yukata had seen him naked and hard like this. He quickly learned his size was nothing to be ashamed of, and his boyfriend had ensured him it was something to be impressed with. Yukata himself was no little boy, and Naruto's eyes had nearly bugged out of his head when met with the long thick cock Yukata had been hiding. It had scared him. Now he wanted it too badly to care about anything else. He watched with glazed eyes as Yukata removed his own clothes the rest of the way before settling himself back between Naruto's legs, both of them now completely naked. He kissed him roughly, and grabbed one of Naruto's legs, pulling it up and wrapping it around his waist as he ground their bare cocks together.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed again and thrust up into the contact.

"Nngh. God Naruto. You drive me crazy." Yukata returned to the pace he had set earlier in the living room, the friction so much more delicious now that they were naked. Naruto was bucking back against him frantically. He looked into Naruto's eyes lustfully and used a free hand to pinch a nipple roughly.

"Oh my god...shit. Fuck me. Please just fuck me Kata...I can't take anymore of this." Yukata said nothing as he climbed off of Naruto and searched the floor for his pants, catching his breath a bit in the process. Naruto was so warm and hot underneath him. He needed him so badly. Finding them he pulled out the condom he had stashed in his pocket and returned to the bed. He kissed Naruto once more, his tongue moving frantically against his boyfriend's. Without looking he ripped open the condom wrapper, and held the piece of rubber in his hand. He sat back on his knees and rolled it over his cock as quickly as he could without tearing it. He shoved three fingers into Naruto's face.

"Suck." He commanded. His voice was low, laced with heavy desire. He wanted to feel the friction back on his dick so badly, but feared that touching himself would make him cum too soon. Naruto lifted his head and obeyed, not a trace of nervousness showing on his face or body. He pulled the appendages into his mouth and wetly sucked on them, running his tongue between and around them, slurping sexily as he did so. When they were completely slicked with his saliva he let them slip from his mouth. Yukata lowered the slippery fingers down between Naruto's legs, using his other hand to briefly flick at a hard nipple, pinching it gently.

"Nnngh. Please Kata...stop teasing me!." He gasped as his statement was answered with a finger slipping easily into his tight hole. He thought it would hurt. It didn't. Yukata slowly thrust the finger in and out of his body, eliciting more moans from the eager boy in front of him. He sat back and took in Naruto's reaction before pulling back. When the finger entered him again Naruto felt the stretch as a second joined. it. He flinched, though it still didn't hurt. It felt only very tight.

"Relax Naru. If you don't this will hurt." Naruto nodded wordlessly, forcing his body to comply. Yukata moved the fingers back and forth slowly. After a minute or two he hooked his fingers up, and brushed against Naruto's prostate.

"Shit!. Do that again! Please do that again." Yukata pulled the fingers out and quickly put them back in over and over, brushing up against that spot that had Naruto writhing above him with each movement. Naruto was bucking his hips upwards into the delicious sensation without care, trying to get more sensation on that amazing place inside him that Yukata had found. The third finger finally entered him as well, and it stung ever so slightly. The fingers inside him stroked his sweet spot deliciously with each thrust, and fucked him mercilessly, speeding up with each passing minute. The pain wasn't nearly enough to combat the heated pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.

" Fuck Naruto. You are so tight...C'mere." Yukata removed the fingers completely as he let Naruto sit up and kiss him hotly, all tongue and lips. Yukata pushed him backwards up the bed so that the blond was leaning back against headboard slightly. He pulled both of Naruto's knees up and around his waist, and spit into his hand, bringing it down to coat the condom. He moaned a bit as he felt the sensation of his hand grabbing his cock and rubbed it a few more times to cover the large expanse of it with his saliva. He placed the tip at Naruto's entrance and pushed himself in a bit of the way. Naruto gasped at the size entering him. It stung, much more so than the fingers had, but it was so be expected since Yukata was larger than they were. The pain was brief and he found himself grabbing desperately for a breath as he felt Yukata sink slowly into him until he was buried in his hot body the rest of the way. He could feel his lover's balls hit his ass cheeks.

"Oh my god" Yukata let his head drop to Naruto's chest, overwhelmed by the heat and slick tightness. His dreams were nothing compared to this. His mind had never been able to create this sensation when he thought about Naruto while jerking himself off in the past. He caught his breath and lifted his head up for yet another heated kiss. He pulled his hips back slowly, all the way, and then let gravity pull him back. He moaned, and felt Naruto's legs tighten around him, holding him there, his hands grabbed desperately at the arms of the man on top of him. He gave another slow thrust and listened to the long drawn out moan he received in reply to his movement.

"Stop fucking around and fuck me!" Naruto begged. He got a fast and hard thrust into him for his trouble, and he cursed again. Yukata then stopped his movements completely and grabbed Naruto's chin with his hand, forcing him to look into black eyes.

"You want me to fuck you baby?"

"Yes. Please god stop teasing me Kata."

"You want me to fuck you hard and fast Naru?" He gave a slow thrust

"Yes!"

"Say it. I want to hear you say it." Naruto wasn't shy. He begged shamelessly then.

"Please Kata! Please. Fuck me hard. Screw my ever loving brains out. Do it fast. Make me cum. Please!" Yukata kissed him harshly and thrust into him hard and deep. This time when he pulled out he didn't hesitate. He quickly and roughly sank back in making Naruto scream out his name. It felt divine. Naruto was hot, and warm, and wanton. He picked up his speed, fucking Naruto furiously, unable to hold back now. He groaned into Naruto's mouth before pulling away. He knelt up a bit and grabbed Naruto's legs once more, lifting them over his shoulders so that he could sink even farther into the tight heat. The new angle let him hit Naruto's prostate head on. The blond screamed again. "There. Right there!" His head moved side to side, the sensations overwhelming. Yukata thrust into him roughly, spreading his legs slightly to get even deeper into the tight warm hole that was grabbing him and milking him furiously. He knew he kept hitting Naruto's prostate by the sounds his lover was making. Naruto cursed, moaned, and hissed him name breathily, and scrambled to find purchase on Yukata's body to ride out the violent fucking he was receiving. Yukata buried his head in Naruto's shoulder and moaned into his ear.

"I'm going to cum Naruto." He warned hotly, his voice deep and breathless. Naruto arched his back as much as he could and pulled Yukata close with his arms.

"No! Not yet! Please. Just keep going...don't stop." Naruto could feel his abdomen muscles tightening, and feel the heat coil in his stomach, but he wasn't ready to come yet. He wanted to go on like this forever. It was so hot. So rough. So intense. Yukata kept jerking his hips into his body in such a furious and steady pace.

"I can't...nnngh." Yukata thrust his hand between their sweat slicked bodies and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock, squeezing it gently. Naruto gasped, overwhelmed by the double assault. Yukata quickly began pumping his hand up and down the hard length, gradually speeding up until it matched the hard thrusts he made into the blond's body.

"Ahh. So close Yukata...fuck...mmmm. So close. Don't stop...fuck!" Yukata hushed him with a fierce kiss. He felt Naruto's body tense underneath his and felt warm wetness coat his fingers as Naruto finally let the orgasm wash over him. He felt the hole he was sheathed in tighten almost painfully around his cock. The rough sensation only spurred him on. He felt his balls tighten and pull up closer to his body and he released his cum into Naruto, and the condom, with a deep moan of contentment.

"Nnnnnngh." Yukata collapsed on top of Naruto with a huff, bending the smaller boy in half for a second before lowering his legs off his shoulders. He felt arms wrap around him, and a breath in his ear.

"That was...it felt...that was...wow." Naruto stuttered. Yukata merely moaned in agreement. He took a moment to catch the last of his missing breath and rolled off of his boyfriend. There was a squelching sound as they separated and Naruto gave a little squeak at the sudden empty sensation. He removed the dirty condom and threw it in the trash bin by the bed without a second thought, and rolled back, landing next to Naruto on the bed. He lay on his back and laced their fingers together. Yukata's hand was still covered in Naruto's cum. Naruto kept babbling on about the awesomeness of what just occurred, not finding many words aside from 'wow, 'awesome', amazing, 'spectacular'. Yukata laughed lightly.

"So that was sex huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. That was most definitely sex."

"You're pretty good at it."

"I had a feeling I would be, besides how would you know? You were a virgin." Naruto finally realized that he most certainly was no longer a virgin, but then...neither was Yukata

"Well..." Naruto thought for a second. "That was a million times better than anything I've ever done with myself, and I'm pretty sure you would agreed that I'm absolutely awesome. So you must be amazing"Yukata smiled at his cockiness. He leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips softly and sweetly. He stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. He soon found Naruto standing behind him, and felt a gentle kiss placed to his shoulder. "I'm going to grab a shower." Yukata nodded his head and turned around to kiss his boyfriend hotly. He settled his hands on Naruto's hips and slipped his tongue past the blond's lips. Naruto gave a soft sigh in pleasure. Making out softly for a few minutes Yukata eventually pulled away and dropped a towel onto Naruto's head playfully.

"I'll just go make us some coffee in case Sakura shows up." He stepped out of the room without another word. He made his way to the kitchen to make the coffee. He wasn't so sure that Sakura would show up. Maybe she would lose her nerve to confront her mother. Maybe she wouldn't. Either way he'd know by morning. The coffee maker made a gurgling sound as the liquid began to trickle hotly into the pot underneath. He heard the doorbell ring, and sighed heavily. He walked to the door and opened it. Sakura stood there, tears in her eyes, and an overnight bag in each hand.

"Hi Yukata. May I come in?" He moved aside from the door wordlessly as she walked by him and set her bags on the floor. She put her hands to her face and began crying softly into them, still standing in the middle of the room.

"Come here honey." Yukata opened his arms for her and she clung to the hug desperately, crying hard into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair and made soothing noises. She was upset, but she was a strong women. She'd be just fine.

************************************************** *********************.

**Ok so there you have it. I realize it was much longer than many of you were prepared for, but I really had to fit all of that in there. It was all important to the upcoming plot. There will be another time skip in the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far despite the lack of Sasu/Naru. I promise you it's coming. I promise I promise. If you just sit back and enjoy you'll get to it and really enjoy. Please let me know what you guys think so far, and please try not to be too hard on me. I'm very sensitive at the beginning of new stories. If you notice any major spelling and grammar questions please feel free to bring them to my attention. Next part coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Calling out to you

Chapter 3

** Ok Everyone. Here is part three. There is another large time skip, but don't worry, you haven't missed anything too important. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. For those of you waiting for the sasu/naru I truly appreciate your patience, and I promise you'll love what I do with them in a bit, but you all know how it works. You need the perfect set up. Once again, enjoy.**

**Do not know or own**

_3 years later_

"Mmmm!...Ahhh. Harder Yukata!...hnnngh...oh yeah right there." Naruto moaned wantonly. He let his head rest on the cool surface he was leaning against.

"Shhh. Do you want to get caught? Naruto...mmm...so tight. Ah ah ah. I want you to watch me fuck you. Do you have any idea how hot you look like this...mmmm. So good baby." Yukata let go of Naruto's hip to yank his head back up by his hair, grabbing on to the heavily gelled strands. Naruto's head snapped back, coming face to face with their reflection in the bathroom mirror. Yukata had him bent over the sink of the public bathroom, and was pounding into his ass deliciously from behind. There was a mixed pleasure and pain from having his prostate hit so hard while his cock hung heavily, untouched.

"Bastard!" Naruto moaned. "Just hurry up. I'm so close. Touch me! Please." He begged. He felt Yukata's other hand slide around his hip to roughly grab his erection, stroking it in time with his equally violent thrusts. Naruto cried out and came harshly, his cum spurting out onto the checkered floor with a splat. He felt Yukata follow behind him quickly, moaning into his ear throatily and grabbing his hair even harder. His boyfriend collapsed against his back, breathing heavily. Naruto took a moment and collected his own lungful of air. Yukata grabbed his chin and turned Naruto's face to the side so he could meet his lips in a hot kiss. The let their tongues mingle together for a moment before Naruto pulled away and straightened his back, forcing Yukata off of him.

"Get off of me. You're getting sweat all over my jacket." Yukata removed his limp cock from Naruto's body, holding the condom at the base so it didn't slip off. Now was not the time to make that mistake again. He pulled the messy rubber from his body and threw it in the trash can. Naruto backed away from the sink so that Yukata could wash the lube and cum from his hands. He quickly began to rearrange his clothing. He pulled up his pants and began carefully buttoning his crisp white shirt, and the vest that went over it. He straightened his bow tie carefully. He turned Yukata towards him and helped him do the same, looking up at him affectionately in between buttons. He fixed the raven's red bow tie, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"On with the show?" Yukata asked, offering Naruto his arm.

"On with the show indeed." The pair exited the bathroom, and were met unexpectedly by an elderly gentleman in a nice suit, a shocked look on his face. Naruto smiled at him bashfully and Yukata busted out laughing.

"Enjoy the wedding." Yukata said to the gentleman who peeked into the bathroom carefully, checking to see if it was empty now. He began to drag Naruto by the arm down the hallway of the church, heading back to the groom's quarters. Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead roughly, mumbling a curse under his breath. "What?" Yukata asked quizzically. Surely Naruto wasn't embarrassed? It wasn't the first time they'd been caught, and this gentleman at least had been smart enough to not walk in. Poor Hinata had been the unfortunate victim last time, thinking that walking into the public bath would be a perfectly safe thing to do. She got another bump on her head and a nose bleed for her trouble. The poor girl couldn't catch a break.

"I forgot to clean the floor." Yukata only laughed harder.

They walked calmly, arm in arm, down the hallway, heading for their destination on the other side of the massive temple. It was a big day for all of them. The past three years had passed in a whirlwind. Yukata was now twenty. He had completed several successful missions, and was quickly promoted to Anbu captain. He had his own team now, whose members were in some cases significantly older than him. His life goal completed, and his lover by his side, he set comfortably into his life. He hadn't changed much in the three years that had gone by. He was still tall, and even more well muscled than before. His hair had indeed begun to grow back quickly and was now down to the middle of his back. He had allowed his mother to cut it one final time to get the sharp angle Ino had styled into it out. It once more was left loose, and often hanging in his face. The charcoal was ever present around his eyes.

Naruto had shot up in his sixteenth year, and was now a towering six foot, just an inch shorter than his dark hair boyfriend. The short blond spikes on his head had been allowed to grow out a bit in a style that was similar, but slightly shorter than Sasuke's. Long blonde strands framed his face, stopping at his cheek bones, and a few hung lowly on his forehead, only slightly obscuring his never ending blue eyes. Shorter in the back, his hair was just long enough to lay flat, although the hair from the very top of his head spiked up naturally on it's own still. He faced a never ending routine of gelling the wayward strands to keep them in line. The baby fat that remained on his face late into life had gone, and he now had high cheekbones and a sharp jaw line. His muscles were strong and defined now, his shoulders even broader than before. Despite beginning a romantic relationship with Yukata he hadn't slacked off on his training even a bit, putting in work every day to improve his skills. He moved steadily up the shinobi ranks, and had been recruited into Anbu in his seventeenth year. He had not been assigned to Yukata's team. Naruto had put up a fight when he found that out. He argued that he fought better knowing that Yukata was safe, and that the only place he could be truly safe was by Naruto's side. Not putting them on the same team would be a fatal mistake. She had countered that while she understood his reasoning, she could not take his personal feelings into consideration. He worked well Yukata, yes, but their individual skills could be used more effectively on different teams. He had no choice but to accept her decision, but continued to pout in her office for several weeks, and then again whenever he or Yukata had to leave for a mission. While he had not been named her official successor, Naruto still spent a large amount of time studying with Tsunade.

Naruto impulsively pushed Yukata up against the hallway wall, placing a hand on each side of the raven's head, and kissing his possessively. Yukata wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him close. He felt Naruto bite his lip gently, and licked at the blond's lips in return, plunging his tongue deep into Naruto's mouth.

The two made out for a few minutes before once more straightening their tuxes, and continuing their walk. The past three years had been blissful for them. They had scraped through the first year with only a few bumps. At first Yukata was nervous all the time, wondering if he was really what Naruto wanted, or if Naruto was simply stumbling along to stop from hurting Yukata. He hesitated over every touch and gesture, wondering if they were too much or too little. When Naruto had finally made his boisterous proclamations of romantic love he had been over the moon and relaxed significantly. With everything in perspective he stopped worrying over every little thing, seeing in hindsight that Naruto had never rejected any of his affection, and passionately returned it with his own. Naruto had his own insecurities to worry about. He always had it in his head that he would never live up to the perfect image Yukata had made of him in his head. That he could never be as good as four years of pent up hope and aspirations, but Yukata never indicated that he was even a bit less than enough. Even Naruto's perceived flaws were met with resolute and heart felt acceptance. He never knew he could love someone so much. He regretted not knowing it could be this good sooner. They were perfect together. They never fought. They never doubted each other. What one lacked in any area the other had perfected. They brought out the best, and sometimes, the worst in each other. Yukata endlessly supported Naruto's need to be free, prank, and spaz about random things. He let his boyfriend get away with absolute murder. Spoiled him rotten. Anything Naruto wanted, he got. Naruto in turn would never let himself or anyone else squash Yukata's endless enthusiasm, much to the chagrin of their friends who did not think that every little thing in life was bright and sunny. He easily caved to Yukata's every happy little whim. And then the sex. Phenomenal was the only word either of them could use to describe it. Time had not diminished even slightly their need to touch each other at all times. They could still be found in random hallways, restaurants, bathrooms, and friend's sofas making out frantically. Public areas did nothing to stop them, nor did they care what people thought of their actions. Naruto did what he wanted, when he wanted, just like he always had, and Yukata would never let himself bend to the whims of those who tried to tell him that it was inappropriate to do such things. Everything was beautiful. Love was beautiful. Affection was beautiful, and others should be happy he was happy, no matter what it took to make him happy. Doing as he pleased with Naruto, no matter their location, made him happy. Sometimes it was sweet and soft, and those were the nights that meant the most to them. Simply getting lost in each other, and enjoying the time they had to explore further already memorized bodies, was blissful. Other times, like today, it was hard, rough, and fast, the two not being able to help simply _needing_ the other at that very second. It was always amazing, and never boring. Yukata loved taking the dominant role, bossing Naruto, commanding him roughly, sensation made hotter by Naruto's immediate compliance. Naruto often pushed his boundaries, pushing back and teasing him, forcing Yukata to take back control, egging him on until he had no choice but to submit. Naruto was kinky. He enjoyed being roughed up, tied up, and never tired of the endless games they managed to construct for his almost masochistic nature.

They entered the groom's quarters of the temple where they found Sasuke standing in front of a mirror, tussling with his hair. He had not yet put on his own jacket, and was only wearing his vest. As a matter of fact he debated leaving the hot article of clothing behind. He was warm enough already. No one would care. If they did they would never dream of saying so.

"Where have you guys been? You're almost late."

"But we aren't late, are we?" Naruto huffed.

"We went to use the bathroom" Yukata answered simply. Sasuke looked at the pair skeptically.

"Naruto...your hair is a mess...Naruto...Naruto! Tell me you two didn't just do it in the bathroom on my wedding day!"

"But again, we're not late." Was all the answer the groom received. Sasuke rubbed his temples, annoyed. Those two were always at it. Just one day. That's all he wanted. One day without having to know every gritty detail about his best friends' sex lives.

"It's not a big deal Sasuke. I'll just redo my hair. It'll only take a minute."

Sasuke sighed. The raven had recently turned nineteen. The newly made Anbu was getting married. Every one not in their close group of friends had been shocked. After a little over three years he had finally proposed to Shori. He had popped the question a day after she had turned eighteen and was old enough to get married. She was everything to him. The usually broody, and even more often completely stoic Uchiha had never thought he would find someone he could feel such strong emotions for. She brought out a side of him he hadn't known existed. With her he was warm, loving, had a sense of humor, and was even sweet. Her presence in his life had softened him. He looked himself over in the mirror again, still fussing with his stubborn hair. Over the past few years he had grown another inch or two, but he stayed just as lean. His hair hadn't changed. He looked almost exactly the same. He had made several jokes when Naruto's hair had begun to grow in, about how he simply was aspiring to be as good as Sasuke. All jokes aside Naruto was his best friend. The blond had never failed to be there whenever he had needed him, and had saved his ass more times than he could count in the field. They had reached Anbu at the same time, and had once again been placed on the same team, their skills still complimenting each others perfectly. When he had made Naruto his best man the teenager had pounced on him, crying in gratitude. Sasuke had pushed him off with a huff, but in reality they both new the truth. He wouldn't have ever chosen any one else. Not even Yukata. If he was going to do this he wanted no other person by his side than Naruto. On the outside it would appear to the public that Sasuke tolerated Naruto, and his antics, with a controlled patience in the name of team work. They never saw how in private the two spoke softly of many topics, deeply personal feelings, lofty aspirations, and fun activities. Even though he complained about having to hear about Naruto's sex life, the blond knew just as much about his. It freaked the boy out. Sasuke laughed at how the idea of sex with a women completely skeeved the blond. Naruto spent several nights a month at the compound, and when not home, Sasuke was almost inevitably at the house Naruto shared with his boyfriend. Yukata's endless affection had worn off on them all. He and Naruto often held hands during mundane activities. Sasuke looked over at his best man who was in front of his own mirror with a tube of hair gel in his hand, quickly using it to slick down his feisty spikes.

"See. No harm no foul. What's left to do?"

"Nothing. Wait to see if I make a run for it I guess." Sasuke joked lightly.

"Will you."

"No." He answered easily.

"Awww. You love her." Naruto cooed.

"Maybe."

"No, you do. It's ok. It's cute."

"I was actually thinking about how much money I spent on all of this." It was a joke. Sasuke's monetary value was ridiculous. He had all of his inherited wealth, and his regular paychecks.

"Ne, Sasuke, stop fucking around. You can admit. I won't tell anyone." Naruto smiled.

"Ok. I love her. What of it?"

"I knew it! Sasuke loves Shori! Sasuke loves Shori!" Naruto sang, jumping up on a sofa and bouncing as he teased.

"Will you please do something about him?" He looked at Yukata desperately, knowing it was no use.

"As if." Was the usual reply.

"How much sugar did you let him have this morning?" He asked as Naruto continued jumping on the sofa gleefully, like a small child. That was a dumb question. Yukata didn't ration Naruto's sugar for anybody.

"He didn't eat breakfast this morning. Too excited. He didn't get much sleep either. He started to fade a bit so I gave him a red bull."

"You what!?"

"Oh c'mon. He's just excited and happy for you. It's adorable really."

"You would say that."

"It's true."

"You think everything he does is adorable." Sasuke accused.

"Because it is." Yukata didn't seem to understand that not everyone agreed with him. Naruto hopped off of the sofa, only to begin running back and forth from one end of the large picture window to the other, trying to get a good look at the guests, loudly pointing out things that made him laugh about each one of them. Yukata looked at him with sweet adoration.

"Please Yukata. Just do something with him. I need a few minutes of quiet." Yukata seemed willing to accept this request. He walked over to Naruto and gently pulled him away from the window. Naruto whined at not getting his way, so Yukata simply pressed him up against it and kissed him passionately. Naruto quickly forgot his complaint and melted into the attention.

"I didn't mean like that!" Yukata turned his head to respond.

"You said distract him. That's what I'm doing. Maybe next time you'll be more specific." Yukata was silenced as Naruto pulled him back for more.

"Fine, but don't fuck his hair up again." Yukata waved a hand absently over his shoulder at the command, dismissing him. Sasuke sighed. He should know better by now. He sat down on the sofa waiting for the two to finish, and simply enjoying his highly paid for silence. He had only a few minutes left. Everything would changed wouldn't it? Or would it? Did a party and piece of paper change anything? No. He was wrong. It would change. She still hadn't moved in with him. Her parents would not let her. He understood that, but it would have been nice to have some idea what it was like living with a woman before this. It didn't matter now. He'd figure it out as he went. Just like he did everything else. He was startled from his thoughts as Yukata lost Naruto's attention in favor of his formal duties.

"Woo hoo! Time to get this show on the road." He watched the blond take out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and read it over. "Photographer. Check. Band. Check. Sex in temple bathroom. Definite check. Tuxes. Check. Rings..."He padded his pocket quickly. "Check. Groom..."He patted Sasuke's head affectionately. "Check. Bride...wait...the bride! Oh no! Sasuke, I didn't get the bride!" He panicked.

"That was Sakura's job babe."

"Oh. Whew! Thank god. That was close. Ok. We're all set. Let's go get you chained up." Sasuke stood. He headed for the door and let the couple follow after him. He felt Yukata's hand slip into his.

"You ready for this?" He asked

"You know...I think I am." They began the short walk to the center of the temple where the alter was.

The indoor temple was decorated beautifully. Red sheer veils had been hung over the windows to give the room a scarlet glow, and candles lined the aisle. Waiting to make his entrance, Sasuke watched as the last of the guests filed in, and an usher began to light the small white votives on the floor, hoping that nothing would knock them over while lit. Soft violins played in the background, and to be honest, Sasuke found the whole thing a bit over done, but this was what Shori had wanted, so this is what he had given her. He made his way down the aisle with Naruto and Yukata following close behind. Reaching the alter Sasuke heard the bridal music begin. He watched as Sakura and Ukari, Shori's sister, gracefully took their place on the other side of the alter. He heard the music change tempo again, and looked up. She stood maybe fifty feet from him, and she looked gorgeous is her beautiful white dress. He smiled as he watched her approach, her face lit up with glee. He immediately grabbed her hand as she reached him, and she squeezed back tightly. He spaced as the preacher droned on, and barely registered the speaking of both of their vows. He didn't understand. This was his wedding. He should be paying attention. He loved Shori. She made him happy, but he still could not seem to snap out of his daze. He vaguely heard the preacher announce that he could kiss his bride, and he snapped his head up. She was looking at him so sweetly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly.

The wedding over, and the reception in full swing, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Sasuke seemed to have relaxed considerably, and was dancing with Shori slowly in the center of the hall, his arms around her waist, holding her close. The rest of the wedding party sat around the main table at the head of the room. Sakura sighed almost wistfully.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" She asked. She had cried through most of the ceremony.

"She really does." Yukata agreed.

"I almost want to get married just so I can look that pretty, but ya know...without the marriage part."

"You do look pretty Sakura." Naruto assured her.

"It's just that dress. Every girl wants a dress like that."

"Tell me about it. My mom still drags hers out of the closet every year on her and my dad's anniversary just to make sure she still fits in it." Sakura laughed

"Have they thought about renewing their vows? That would be kind of sweet." She suggested.

"I don't think it occurred to her what with all the harping on me to settle down. 'Yuka when are you going to marry that darn boy already?'" Yukata mimicked. Naruto stood up from the table.

"And on that note I'm going to go steal a dance with the bride...and possibly the groom. Shake things up a bit." He kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips and left the table.

"He sure knows how to make an exit." Sakura laughed.

"Don't mind him. With my mom always harping on us, and Sasuke getting married...he's been a bit on edge about the whole settling down thing lately."

"Really? That's a bit surprising. Then again how much more settled could you guys really get? I mean. You have practically been living together for three years, and you've had your own house together for at least a year now."

"Sometimes I think you are truly blessed to not be affected by all this settling down stuff Sakura. Let me let you in on a little secret. It's all about the ring."

"The ring?"

"Yep. You can be perfectly happy with someone for as long as you please, but at the end of the day if you don't have a ring to show for it...well let's just say it all feels like a waste of time."

"I don't understand. So...is he running from it, or are you?"

"I'm not so sure running is the right word for either of us. More like..."He tried to find the words. "with my mom always talking about it, and having everything going on with Sasuke getting married, I think he just kind of feels it is expected of him. He doesn't really have parents to talk to about it, so he goes to mine and well...he doesn't exactly get an unbiased response. He's never given anyone a strait opinion on marriage at all, especially for himself. I'm not even sure he knows how he feels about it, just pressured by his surroundings as of late. Ya know. Oblivious as always. He's just a bit edgy right now."

"Don't I know it. The past few weeks I have seen my mother practically itching to set me up so I had a date today."

"Did she?"

"Nope. I think I scared her good and proper enough last time. She hasn't made a peep about the whole thing in years. I honestly don't get the fuss. All that anxiety over a ring."

"It's not only the ring, although believe me, most people love the idea of that kind of sparkle, it's just that idea, I think, of having the security of knowing it's forever. You can be together forever and still be insecure without that small piece of metal."

"That's about the silliest thing I've ever heard. Marriages don't mean forever. Half of them end in divorce."

"Ignorance is bliss. Like I said. It's all about the ring." Yukata smiled bashfully.

"Why Yukata. A blush. How unlike you. Spill. Now."

"It's all about the ring."

"For who?" Sakura crossed her arms, waiting for him to break. He bit his lip. His hands fumbled and he pressed his palm into hers. She grabbed his hand, thinking he just wanted to hold it like he always did, but this time she felt an actual object being held to her under the table. She looked down curiously at the small piece of silk wrapped up and tied at the top with ribbon to form a small bag.

"What's this?" She asked.

"You can open it." She did and looked inside. She saw nothing. She tipped the bag upside down in her hand and nearly dropped it when a small band of white gold with a square diamond the size of her index finger fell into her palm.

"OH MY GOD!" she slapped her hand to her mouth, and Yukata looked around nervously, checking to see if anyone had heard the outburst. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Are you serious?"

"Let's just call it my own little slice of ignorance." Sakura looked confused.

"But...all that stuff you just said."

"Yeah, I know."

"How can you put yourself out there like that? You don't even know what he's going to say. Don't get me wrong, this isn't exactly my area of expertise, but I was under the impression that when one person proposes to another they generally have a good idea of what the answer will be." She delicately put the ring back in the back, slipping it back into Yukata's hand under the table.

"I don't know the answer to that Sakura. All I know is that I love him." The two friends looked over at Naruto who was swinging Shori across the floor gracefully. They were both laughing happily.

"You know you're going to floor him right? He's so oblivious. Don't think I didn't hear about what happened the last time you surprised him."

"Yeah. It was kind of a mess, but I don't care. He'll freak. Calm down. Think it over. Probably go running to Sasuke like a baby...again, and then give me an answer. It's a fairly strait forward process these days."

"When are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. Soon. I'm not waiting four years like I did last time."

"Well for what it's worth, he'd be stupid not to say yes. That's one hell of a rock you got there."

"What are we talking about?" Naruto chose that particular moment to make his appearance again. Sakura couldn't help herself.

"Oh nothing you have to worry about right now. Yukata was just telling me how his mom wants at least five grandchildren. But it doesn't matter tonight. We're all here to just relax. How is the bride?" Naruto raised his eyebrows before going pale, and his smile slipped away.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." The blond all but ran from the table. Sakura laughed heartily.

"Yeah. Good luck with that one Kata. Definitely a keeper."

"You're evil."

"Just look at it this way. If he blanches like that every time the conversation comes up it's because he's thought about it, and figures he's going to be the one to deal with it. Not exactly an ideal reaction, but promising don't you think?"

"Maybe. Hey Sakura...I need a favor."

"Sure. Name it and it's yours, just please don't ask me to marry you. The ring is gorgeous. Really. It's probably the most obnoxiously beautiful thing I've ever seen, but I won't marry you for it." She smiled.

When it came time for the toast Naruto stood and clinked his glass. Everyone silenced their conversations and waited patiently. He was sure most of them expected him to be silly and make jokes, but when he had sat down to write his speech he had taken it very seriously. Sasuke only got one of these. This could make or break the night for his best friend.

"Ok. Here we go. Sasuke. I'm not making jokes today. In all honesty none of us thought you would be the first one down the aisle, and I for one could not be happier for you. You deserve this kind of never ending love more than anyone I know. I know you will make a wonderful husband. Shori. Since Sasuke met you I have never seen him smile so often, or so much, and I know it's because of you, and I thank you for that. You are an amazing young lady and I am lucky to count you as my friend." After the short speech Naruto raised his glass. All of the guests followed his lead. "To Sasuke and Shori. May your lives always be filled with love, laughter, and lots of babies." There were a few laughs, and everyone drank.

The music began once more and Yukata stood, offering Naruto his hand for a dance. The blond happily accepted as Sakura stood to dance with Sasuke.

"That wasn't half bad baby."

"Thank you. I didn't want to over do it. Did I over do it?" Naruto asked. Yukata spun him around and returned him to his side.

"Not at all. Everyone looked very pleased. You even managed to make only one joke."

"That wasn't a joke. Sasuke wants a lot of children. Not even just because of that thing with his clan. Sasuke just really likes children. He's always saying he wants tons of them, and like...right away too."

"Now there's something I didn't know."

"Right. Who'd have thought. But it's true. If Sasuke hadn't gone for Anbu I'm pretty sure he would have requested his own team to train. He still might once he's settled down a bit and had a few rug rats of his own." They danced in silence for a bit. Soon the festivities began to wind down. Shori threw her bouquet, and Sakura sat out. The couple left soon after for their honeymoon. The whole team had been given two weeks off for the occasion. Before they left Sasuke stopped to talk to Naruto.

"I guess this is me leaving."

"You'll be back soon. Don't sound so nervous. It's just a vacation. You'll get some sun, fuck like bunnies and bring us back souvenirs." Sasuke simply nodded. "There will be souvenirs won't there?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll bring you back some fancy smancy hair gel or something, which by the way your hair still looks perfect. Thank you for...restraining yourselves."

"Che, I'm saving the good stuff for later is all." Naruto winked.

"And on that note..." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug, and quickly made his departure.

Yukata snuck up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. Naruto snuggled back into the familiar arms happily.

"Look at him. Going off on his honeymoon. Our little boy's all grown up Kata." Naruto wiped away a pretend tear. Yukata rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Bet she's pregnant within a month."

"That'd be cute."

"Can you imagine? Tiny little Uchiha running around burning off everyone's hair...on second thought...I hope they wait." Naruto laughed and put his hands over his head and around Yukata's neck, playing with the long strands. He loved them. He thought Yukata's temporarily short hair was cute, but his long hair was beyond sexy. He'd never let the raven cut it. Not that Yukata would ever think about cutting it, but just in case he changed his mind in the future Naruto was fully prepared to tie him up to stop him. Hmmm. Bondage. Always effective. He was suddenly spun around in Yukata's arms and met with a passionately soft kiss. They heard a few whistles from the women around them who were watching. Yukata pulled back and looked Naruto in the eyes. "What do you sad we get out of here?"

"Now? I haven't even said goodbye to Sakura and everyone yet."

"You said goodbye to Sasuke didn't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then does anyone else really matter tonight." Naruto thought about it for a second.

"Just you." He kissed Yukata once more.

"Then let's go." He grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly began pulling him towards the exit. Naruto expected to be drug home for some much anticipated love making, but became confused when Yukata pulled him in the other direction.

"Ne, Kata. Where are we going?"

"You'll see baby. Be patient. I want to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"You'll see." Was the only response he got. The couple walked for almost a mile in the warm night's air, which was no the most comfortable thing to do in full tuxedo coat tails. Naruto kept asking where they were going, but the only response he got was to be patient. Yukata never told him to be patient. It made Naruto slightly nervous. After a bit Naruto could tell by the path they were using that they were headed away from the village, which made even less sense. If Yukata wanted to have sex outside they could have just done it in the garden like usual. There was no need to go all the way out here. Yukata suddenly stopped walking and pushed Naruto up against a tree. He kissed him heatedly, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Naruto instantly responded, twining his hands in Yukata's hair as their tongues danced inside Naruto's mouth. He gasped when he felt a piece of fabric go over his eyes.

"Feeling a bit kinky tonight love?" He asked, not complaining for a second. He let the fabric conceal his vision, feeling the soft material tie securely behind his neck.

"It's not what you think. I said I wanted to show you something. I want you to be surprised."

"If you say so." Naruto felt Yukata take hold of his hand again, and another go behind his waist to the small of his back, and Yukata nudged him forward, guiding farther in the direction they had begun to head. They walked for another five minutes until Naruto finally could tell where they were. They were at the river. He could smell the wet grass, and hear the soft sound coming from it. He couldn't think of a single reason Yukata would bring him to the river, but it was obviously important so Naruto just let himself be pushed along. He felt himself be pulled to a stop and his body turned. He felt the pressure of the tie behind his neck loosen, and then finally fall to the ground. Naruto gasped.

The river was lit up, the source coming directly from the bottom. The large area in front of him was aglow with bright bio luminescence shining up at him through the dark water. In words as clear as day he could read the words, 'Naruto I Love You'. It took his breath away. He spun around to confront his boyfriend.

"Kata...how did you...?" Naruto's words were cut off as he instantly became speechless. What he found before left him unable to produce sound. Yukata was down on one knee, tuxedo in the mud. He held up one hand and in between two fingers he grasped a large diamond ring. Naruto felt his eyes bug at the unmistakable gesture.

"Don't freak out." he was commanded and Naruto shook his head, eyes wide, in what he hoped was a solid way of responding that he wasn't. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Was this what he thought it was? Surely it couldn't be anything else. There was no way it was anything else. He forced himself to pay close attention as Yukata began to speak. "Naruto, I love you more than anything I have ever encountered in my whole life. In this whole wide world there is nothing that can make me smile more than you do. No one that is more perfect for me than you are. You are sweet, and smart, and funny, and full of life, and..."Yukata stumbled. "You're just...you're amazing. You're wonderful in ways I never knew existed. I don't know how else to say it. You are incredible, and perfect, and wondrous in ways no one could ever imagine, and I refuse to live my life without you for even a second. There aren't enough words to describe what you mean to me, and hopefully one day I'll find them, but until then all I can say is...I love you and I need you. Please stay with me. Stay by my side forever. Let me love you the way you deserve until there is nothing left of me. Will you marry me? " Yukata stared into his eyes, and Naruto felt like he was drowning in the inky pools. He was having a hard time finding his voice, and truly hoped that his hesitation was not offending Yukata. He took a shaky breath.

"I...you...Yes." Yukata looked almost shocked at the quick, and almost steady response.

"Really?" He asked, making sure he hadn't misheard. Please Kami don't have let him misheard.

"Yes! Oh my god yes!" Naruto dropped himself messily to the ground in front of Yukata and grabbed his face in his hands gently, leaning in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle in a way he had never experienced, and he felt more loved in that second than any other moment in his life. He felt a gentle hand at the back of his head, holding him just as sweetly. Naruto pulled back from the kiss. He held a hand to his mouth in awe as he watched Yukata slip the ring onto his finger, and saw it sparkle in the light of the still lit river. He wasn't going to cry. He refused to cry. He wasn't a girl.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm not going to cry. Oh my god I can't believe this is happening." He suddenly found his voice. "How did you do all this?" He waved in the direction of the river.

"I've been done here everyday for the past month infusing the plants at the bottom with chakra." Yukata answered. "Then I walked into a store, found the most beautiful ring they had, and threw it in the jewelers face. I went down the street and found another that was even more exquisite, and I bought it. It still pales in comparison to your beauty." He sweetly brushed a lock of hair behind Naruto's ear.

"I would marry you this second if it was possible." He grabbed Yukata's hand and helped him stand up. He gazed for a long moment at the river. "How long will it stay?" He asked

"Maybe a week. If it makes you happy I'll be here everyday to keep it there until you no longer want it."

"I want it forever, but you don't need to do all that. I'll enjoy it while it lasts. It is enough. This was enough." He kissed Yukata sweetly again. He pulled away and simply leaned his forehead against his now fiance's

"Then we probably shouldn't go home."

"Why what's at home."

"More than enough."

"You are truly amazing. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I'm honestly a bit surprised. We never really talked about this. You always seemed so...skittish when it came up."

"Truly. I was. All this stuff going on right now. And you're mom always talking the way she does...oh god!. You're mom is going to flip!" Naruto slid his arms around Yukata's neck. "But when it really came down to it I knew I could never tell you no. Would never want to. I want this so badly. I want you, and only you, forever." They shared another kiss, and Naruto let go of his grip on the raven. "So what's at home."

"You'll have to wait and see." Was the response once more.

"Really Kata. There's no need to be so secretive. I don't think you can top this."

"Probably not, but for you I will always try."

More than enough was exactly how Naruto would have described the scene that met him when the two entered the house they shared together. The house was dark, but the house was easily illuminated by the sheer volume of candles that had recently been lit by some anonymous co-conspirator. They lined the walls of every room they passed through. They lined the large winding staircase, the hallway of the upstairs. As they stepped into the bedroom, the candles lined the walls, the dressers, shelves on the walls, and the whole room was scattered with soft satin rose petals. Naruto felt Yukata press into his back from behind, winding his arms around to his chest. He began to untie Naruto's bow tie and unbutton his shirt. As Yukata slowly undressed him, Naruto felt shivers and goosebumps on his skin from where Yukata's hands touched him so softly and gently, and lips grazed over his now exposed neck. When the upper half of his body was completely bared, Naruto turned slowly in his fiance's arms. They kissed softly, slowly, Yukata's hand still running down Naruto's sides, Naruto's hands tangled in Yukata's hair as was normal. The blond felt hands at his belt, and he stood still, tongue running sensually across the older man's lips, as the button came undone, the zipper went down, and gentle fingers eased his pants and boxers from his waistline, letting them pool around Naruto's ankles. Yukata sucked the sweet tongue on his lips into his mouth, and Naruto moaned softly.

Not able to handle being the only one naked, Naruto quickly pulled away and stepped out of the material around his ankles. He made quick work of Yukata's tux, being careful not to throw the clothing onto any of the candles. Returning to the sweet kiss he slowly edged himself and his lover backwards towards the bed. When he felt his knees hit the edge of the soft blankets, Naruto sat down and eased back, pulling Yukata with him so that he could settle between Naruto's thighs. He grabbed the back of the raven's neck and brought it down to his mouth so he could whisper in his ear.

"Make love to me Kata. I need you." The two were rarely this soft and sentimental, but when it was like this was when they loved it best. Slow, and sweet, with no rush to get anywhere. Yukata let his body rest heavily over the other's. He grabbed Naruto's leg and hooked it up over his hip. In the kiss he felt Naruto grab around blindly on the nightstand. A few moments later a tube was shoved gently pressed into his chest.

"There's no rush baby." He attached himself to Naruto's neck.

"I know. I just need you. I'm not rushing. I just want to feel you in me. I need it." Yukata let the rest of his weight settle on Naruto, his hands fumbling with the lube that was now in his hands. Naruto's leg crept higher up Yukata's hip, settling on the bottom of his back, and letting the other one join it. He felt himself be hurriedly prepared, and took in a deep breath, waiting for the sting of penetration. When he felt Yukata's balls hang heavily against his buttocks he released it. He felt lips on his own once again, and he let the feeling of fullness and pressure wash over him.

"You're so beautiful Naru." Yukata whispered, peppering little kisses all over the blonds face as he gently and slowly slid out of his fiance's body, only to plunge back in just as sweetly, making sure to hit Naruto's prostate alone the way to ease the pain. Naruto moaned softly. "You're beautiful, and wonderful, and I can't wait to spend every second of the rest of my life with you." Naruto arched his back as Yukata continued the slow thrusting in and out of him. His hands ran up and down the raven's back. His legs wrapped more tightly around the body on top of him, trying to bring it closer to his own.

"I love you baby." Naruto whispered breathily. Yukata sped up his pace and rocked them both slowly to orgasm.

Laying side by side in the afterglow Naruto snuggled close into Yukata's side. He sighed contentedly.

"Happy?" Yukata asked.

"Happy? Happy isn't the word for it. I'm in love, getting married, and completely sexually satisfied." Naruto held his left hand up in the glow of the candles to watch his ring sparkle in the light. "Look at the size of this rock! Careful Yukata. I might get used to expensive and shiny things." Yukata laughed and pulled Naruto closer.

"Name it, and it's yours."

_2 weeks later_

Their weekly dinner was in full swing. Sasuke and Shori had finally returned from their honeymoon. They were met with dozens of hugs. Even the adults of the community had turned out for the night to greet them. Souvenirs were handed out, and the group began to eat. Naruto quickly stuck like glue to Sasuke's side, demanding every nitty gritty detail about the vacation. The woman were endlessly nagging Shori, trying to find out if she thought she could be pregnant.

"Ok. Ok. Everybody shut up." Naruto stood and hastily got everyone to quiet down. "Shut up!" Everyone looked at the excitable blond who was now standing on a chair. Everyone stared. They were quiet, and Naruto cleared his throat. "Ok. Thanks. Now I know everyone is super excited to have Sasuke back. Trust me I am too, but I just wanted to say something...I'M GETTING MARRIED! Wahhh! Woah!" Yukata caught Naruto as he jumped up and down on the chair, and fell gracelessly off of it. His statement and clumsy spill was met with silence. He waited expectantly from Yukata's arms, for someone to say something. Suddenly there was a scream from the back of the room, followed by the sound of loud crying.

"Oh my god. My baby boy finally did it." Suji wrestled her way over to the couple and yanked Naruto off of Yukata's lap. She pulled him close and inspected the large diamond on the boy's finger.

"Oh my god mom. Who even said he was marrying me. All he said was he was getting married."

"Yuka! Don't you even joke about something like that. We all know this boy is the only one who can put up with you. Oh come here. Oh I've never been so happy." She let go of Naruto to hug her son close. "Oh just think of all the babies!"

"Eep. Naruto mumbled out.

"Mom!"

**Ok everyone. I hope you all enjoyed Sasuke's wedding, because we're about ready for another one! Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Calling out to you

chapter 4

**Ok. Here guys. I'm sorry if the last one felt a bit rushed, but I honestly lost a bit of track of where I was going with this, and I wanted to give you what I had. Sometimes I can nit pick to the point of distraction. Now I am back, and hopefully this will go a bit more smoothly. As always do not know or own or make money. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

_1 year later_

"Naruto, you have got to calm down." Sakura had the closed door blocked with each of her arms out to the sides, preventing any exit. Sasuke had Naruto around the middle, trying to hold back the spazzing blond that was trying to escape, mussing both of their tuxedos in the process.

"No. You don't understand. I need to get out of here."

"You are not going anywhere" Sasuke threw his weight into Naruto tossing him back onto a sofa that was up against the wall inside his grooms quarters. Naruto immediately stood up and headed back towards the door. Sasuke simply grabbed him around the stomach again.

"You need to calm down." Sakura repeated

"Stop telling me to calm down. I don't want to be in here. Let me go."

"Calm down!"

"I AM calm!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto." Sasuke interjected, his voice low and calculated. "Neither of us is letting you leave this room until the ceremony starts, so you might as well take a few moments and calm yourself."

"But you don't understand. I'm getting married today. Don't you get it?" Sasuke shoved Naruto in the chest, forcing him to sit back down on the sofa. He grabbed a cup off of the table and shoved it under Naruto's nose.

"Drink this. It'll help." Naruto quickly downed the contents of the cup in one go, and carelessly tossed the china onto the table. He consigned himself to sulking on the sofa for a moment.

"Did you just give him coffee?" Sakura asked from her post by the door.

"Yes."

"Are you out of your mind!?" She asked.

"That's what Yukata does when he needs distracting. Besides, he's sitting now at least isn't he?" Naruto's head shot up at Sasuke's comment.

"Yukata...he's right down the hall isn't he? You've seen him haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. He's fine Naruto. Calm as ever, and perfectly fine." Sakura answered.

"You're lying...no...wait...of course he is...bastard...no wait...you're lying...I gotta get out of here. This is too much" He was up and at the door once more.

"No!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"You can't keep me in here."

"I think you'll find we can." Sasuke retorted. He held Naruto more tightly by his arms.

"C'mon Naruto. It's only another twenty minutes." Sakura tried to soothe him.

"Twenty minutes! Oh my God."

"Just calm down." She tried again.

"Stop saying that and let me go. I have to go...now!"

"And I repeat, no"

"But I need to see him!"

"You will." Sasuke replied. "In twenty minutes."

"No. Now."

"It'll ruin the surprise." Sakura insisted. "Wahhhh!"

The door suddenly burst open, and Sakura was sent flying to the floor, the train of her strapless gown flying over her head gracelessly. Naruto gasped as he saw Yukata storm into the room, fully dressed in his tuxedo. He grabbed Naruto by the hand, yanking him out of Sasuke's grasp and pulling him into his arms. Their lips connected roughly and Naruto sank into the desperate touch, letting himself be pulled closer into Yukata's strong embrace. Their tongues immediately met in the blond's mouth, and Naruto gave a soft moan of delight. Sasuke simply sank into a chair and rubbed his temples. He looked at Sakura who was pulling herself off of the floor and straitening her dress.

"I thought you said he was calm?" He asked.

"I lied. I thought Yukata might be the rational one, but when I checked in on him he was worse off than Naruto was. So I lied. I thought it might give us half a chance at keeping at least one of them in their rooms." There was another interruption as Neji entered the room. He glowered when he saw Yukata and Naruto attached at the mouth.

"And you, Neji. You were in charge of Yukata." Sakura accused.

"He over powered me, and Kiba abandoned us at first sign of Shori's sister in that floozy dress." He stormed over to the couple and began to try and pry Yukata away. Yukata waved him away absently, shooing him as he might a fly. Neji simply continued, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling.

"Fuck off." Yukata murmured between kisses.

"Nope. Let's go. You've already ruined everything. I hope you're happy."

"He said fuck off." Naruto simply backed the two of them up until Yukata was sitting on the sofa, pulling Naruto with him to straddle his lap and continue their make out session. Neji resigned the fight and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"We tried. We failed. Did anyone here really expect it to go differently?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was the one to respond.

"Well I for one thought Yukata would have a little bit more self control." They all looked at her skeptically. "Ok. ok. That's a lie too. Honestly, I thought Neji would be able to handle it. I never thought we'd be the more successful team. We at least got him to sit down."

"I told you. Kiba took off." They were interrupted by a question from Yukata.

"Did one of you give him caffeine? He's shaking like a rattle." Sakura pointed at Sasuke. Neji's eyes bugged at the implications.

"Sorry." Sasuke had the decency to look apologetic.

"Don't be. It's adorable." They all rolled their eyes. Some things would never change. They watched as Yukata returned back to the little bubble he had created with his soon to be husband on the sofa.

Naruto and Yukata kissed softly now. The edge of desperation had leaked away and now the kisses turned gentle, and slow. Yukata pulled away.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the surprise." He whispered.

"You didn't. I couldn't wait to see you a second longer. Those heathens had the door blocked."

"I couldn't help myself. I went all night without you because of that stupid tradition."

"It doesn't matter now. I missed you so much Kata."

"I missed you too, and I can't wait to marry you." Naruto blushed at the sweetness of his fiance.

"Me too. I can't stop shaking."

"That's the caffeine."

"No. It's you." Naruto promised. Yukata kissed him again.

"Not to interrupt, but you two do have somewhere to be shortly." Sakura cleared her throat.

"Five more minutes mom." Naruto begged.

"You don't have five minutes. You need to fix your hair now that someone," she glared at Yukata. "has royally fucked it up."

"It'll only take a minute to fix."

"But you've ruined his too."

"Hey! My hair is impossible to ruin." Yukata's naturally perfect locks were now down to the bottom of his back, and as smooth and sleek as ever. All he needed was to run his fingers through it a few times. Sakura approached the couple, and practically yanked Naruto off of Yukata's lap.

"I'm serious. You've spoiled everything. You seriously couldn't handle one simple night apart? It wasn't even a full day. Just...come here, and let me fix your hair Naruto. I promise I'll be quick." Naruto straightened himself and let himself be drug away to the bathroom. Yukata relaxed gracefully against the back of the sofa.

"So this is it huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. "Are you nervous?" Yukata shook his head.

"No. I thought I might be, just because of all the planning, and build up, and all those people, but no. I'm not even slightly nervous."

"You should be. That was espresso. Not coffee." Yukata laughed. Neji sweat dropped.

"Please tell me how giving him a whole cup of that stuff helped the situation." Neji asked

"I don't know. It was all I could come up with. Really. You two are so ridiculous."

"I know you don't see it, but you seriously just made this day even better Sasuke."

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"I know he drives you guys crazy, and all that caffeine and sugar probably scares you, but he's..."

"We know. He's adorable. We get it." Sasuke huffed.

"I don't think you do. Ok. Imagine this. Think of the one thing you love about Shori. That one thing about your wife that you love more than anything else about her. That you would never change, or tone down, or let anyone steal from her. For me...it's Naruto's happiness. His natural ability to get hyper and excited about everything. That is what I love most about him, and you gave him something to amplify it exponentially. Now he's going to be smiling, and laughing, and bouncing, and just...being more of him."

"Ok. I can kind of understand that." Neji said. "It's obnoxious, but I get it."

"And his ass. I love his ass."

"And now you've ruined it." Sakura took that opportunity to return with the other groom. His hair was once again flawless, and his tuxedo strait.

"Ok. We're good...again. Are we ready now?" Sasuke looked at his watch and nodded.

"Yep. Let's go. I got some getting married to do." Naruto stated as he grabbed Yukata's hand and helped him off the sofa. He immediately headed for the door. Yukata just laughed.

"Not so fast you two. Just because we couldn't keep you in separate rooms doesn't mean you can just barge out there. There are plans. We rehearsed this. You still need to go in separate doors." Sakura reminded them. Naruto huffed. Yukata brought his hand to his mouth and softly kissed his knuckles.

"I'll see you in a few minutes babe." He let go of Naruto's hand and let Neji lead him out of the room. Naruto pouted.

"Fuck. Get a grip already. It's two freaking minutes. Sasuke. As his best man do you think you can control him for two measly minutes?"

"Yeah. I got it." Naruto was already heading for the door.

As opposed to getting married inside the temple, the boys had decided to get married outside. Well, Naruto had decided to get married outside. Yukata simply smiled, nodded, and threw money at the wedding planner. A huge gazebo had been custom made for the event, with a large canopy spread high over the hundreds of chairs that had been set up outside for the occasion. The chairs would be removed, and tables would be put up, and set for the reception afterward ,while the guests went inside for cocktails, and the couple got their pictures with the parents and wedding party. The gazebo was black, in stark contrast to the dark blue chairs, and table settings.

When prompted Yukata and Naruto approached the center of the Gazebo from opposite sides of the horseshoe shaped temple, Sasuke and Neji following close behind. They walked the dark blue carpets set out for them until they once more stood in front of each other. Yukata immediately grabbed Naruto's hands, taking in the broad smile on the blond's face, and returning it with his own. Sobs could be heard clearly from the front row where Suji sat. As head of the Anbu, Tsunade had been asked to act as the officiate. She cleared her throat, and what was left of the small chatter died down.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my great honor and duty today, to bring together these two young men before you, and to bind them eternally to one another in the most sacred form of commitment. Marriage...the culmination of our endless struggle to find that one being who suits our heart the most completely, and who does so without want or care for themselves. I personally, have never found two people more fitting of this statement than Naruto and Yukata. I have every hope and wish in my heart to never seen such a love torn asunder. May they hold each others hearts forever." More sobs came from the front row. Yukata almost rolled his eyes at his mother's outburst. Naruto simply squeezed his hand tighter. Tsunade continued. "May we have the rings please?" Sasuke easily slipped Yukata's ring into Naruto's hand, as Neji did the same with Naruto's. "The couple will take this moment to speak to each other. Naruto...Yukata. Please say what is in your hearts, and permanently seal your fate with the presentation of a ring, a sacred gift to your betrothed, on this your wedding day." Naruto had decided to go first.

"Yukata...um...yeah...I...you...we...I mean...ok not such a good start..." Naruto took a deep breath and tried again. He didn't realize that the words that had left his mouth were the same ones Yukata had stuttered to him on that fateful day so many years ago. He didn't know how to do this part. He didnt know if he could. How was he supposed to be able to express everything the man in front of him meant with something as pointless as words. How could he prove to everyone they knew the depth of his feelings. He thought back to that first day at the river when Yukata had shattered his world. The words floated through his head. In love. In love. In love."Kata, I love you. So much. I know it sounds simple, but it's the very truth. I had no way of knowing four years ago, that what began so dreadfully, and frustratingly, would turn into something so natural, and so desperate." The words came easily as Naruto continued to speak. Yukata stared into his deep blue eyes, mesmerized by the voice of his love, and held his hands reassuringly. "You have always been my best friend, since the day I was born, and I never would change that for anything. Looking back, if I had known how much I desperately needed you to be by my side, to live, to be happy, to simply breathe...I never would have doubted what we could have become. What we have become. I never would have hesitated to take you by the hand, or to show you all the affection you so much deserve. I never would have waited so long for everything that we have turned this into. You are strong, and warm, and loving. You make me smile, and laugh, and be free to be myself. You're a fantastic lover." The last comment was met with mixed reactions. Some members of the audience gasped at the crude remark. Yukata's parents blushed, Sakura rolled her eyes, and Sasuke pinched Naruto on the back of the leg. To her credit Tsunade covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle. Yukata just smiled, no trace of blush to be found on his face. Naruto didn't care what anyone thought, and simply continued. "I have never wanted for anything, be it material, or emotional. You have given me everything I had ever hoped, dreamed, and thought I could ever want for myself. I promise to do my best to do the same for you. I promise to love you, support, you, and carry you through everything life might try to throw at us. I will be there when you wake, and when you sleep. You will never have to doubt my feelings for you in anyway. I am yours, and only yours, eternally...whether you want me or not." Yukata laughed at that. The statement was just so much like Naruto. Just another reason he loved his sweet blond. Taking their cue from Yukata a few members of the audience laughed lightly as well. Tsunade spoke once more.

"Yukata. These are the words offered to you by your betrothed. Do you accept them, and the ring he now presents to you as a symbol of his undying love?"

"I do. Yukata answered without hesitation. Naruto simply smiled and slipped Yukata's ring onto his finger. It was a solid yellow gold band with a single diamond stud in the center. Naruto looked up to face his husband, and blushed. Yukata simply looked at him adoringly, like he always did, as if there wasn't a single person around them at the moment. He once more took Naruto by the hands, and searched for words that would fit the moment.

"You are everything I could have ever dreamed was possible in this world. Naruto, your simple ability to be alive is what keeps my world turning. I never knew something as simple as having you in my life could be this fulfilling. You're all I've ever wanted. All I've ever needed. I see you smile, and the room glows with you. Your light, your warmth, your heart. It shines in everything you do, and all I ever want is to be as close to that as possible." Yukata brushed a stray strand of hair from Naruto's face. "I can't imagine a single day of my life without you in it. I promise to always be with you, to love you, and hold you, and be everything you need. You will never for a second have to doubt that every bit of my heart belongs to you, and you alone. I can't live without you, and I won't. God forbid the thing that tries to stop me." His arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and he pulled the blond close, kissing him soundly, not able to stay away from the man that made his heart melt. Fuck rehearsal, fuck protocol. He needed Naruto the way he needed to breath, and he needed him that very second. Naruto wound his hands around Yukata's neck, not caring that their embrace was interrupting the ceremony. He returned the kiss happily, and softly, letting the warmth of Yukata flow through him. The moment was met with a series of coos from the people in attendance. Even Sasuke didn't have the heart to break the moment. He threw a smile to his wife. Shori sat in the second row, a tissue held to her eyes as she cried softly at the sweetness of the couple in front of her. She gazed adoringly at her husband, and blew him a small kiss. He gently kissed his fingers in return. Tsunade waited patiently for the couple to finish their moment. As the two men pulled apart she continued.

"Naruto. These are the words offered to you by your betrothed. Do you accept them, and the ring he now presents to you as a symbol of his undying love?"

"I do." Yukata pulled his arms back to place the ring on Naruto's finger. His was a solid white gold band, with two diamond studs in it, as apposed to Yukata's one. Only the couple, and Sasuke, knew that if placed against each other, Yukata's single diamond would fit perfectly in between the two adorning Naruto's.

"By the authority given to me as Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, I hereby bind these two men eternally in marital commitment. May your lives be filled with love, compassion, and warmth." A bell sounded in the background, signaling the ending of the official ceremony. Naruto pulled Yukata back to him, fiercely this time, and kissed him heatedly. Their tongues met in the middle, and swirled together happily. Yukata held tightly onto Naruto and lifted him off the ground, spinning him romantically. In the background applause and cries of joy rang out. The couple pulled apart, and smiled at each other. Yukata rested his forehead on Naruto's ignoring the crowd around them.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too baby." Naruto returned. He turned to the audience happily. "Let's party!"

As the cocktail hour began the, wedding party, and Yukata's parents, left to take the formal pictures. Suji stopped crying long enough to smile, and Akasha was beaming with pride over his son. Returning to the reception Naruto and Yukata had their first dance. Everyone watched as the couple spun expertly to the music, not saying a word, only living in their own blissful bubble, kissing softly, and often. Suji quickly cut into the dance to steal Naruto away. They danced quietly for a few minutes. She let herself be twirled around gracefully in Naruto's arms.

"You make my son very happy Naruto."

"I certainly hope so Suji." He dipped her small frame easily.

"You really need to come to terms with the word mom Naruto. It would make me very happy to hear you say it."

"I'll try my best. It's a bit of a foreign word for me I'm afraid. But I want you to be happy, with me, for Yukata. All I want is for him to be happy."

" You really do make him happy. I can see it. So can everyone else. Naruto. He's my only child. Me and Akasha struggled for years to finally have a child, and when Yuka was born it was painfully obvious I would never be able to give him siblings. It broke our hearts, but I promised at that very moment, when he first opened his eyes, that he would never be unhappy. He would never want for anything, and he would always be allowed to do whatever it was that made his heart content. As a baby he wanted toys. As a child he wanted freedom. As a teenager he wanted to become an elite shinobi for the village, and as a man he wanted true love. It was the one thing I could never give to him. I've never wanted anything for him more than I've wanted to see him grow up, fall in love, and smile the way his father has made me smile. You do that to him. You gave that to him. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I love him very much."

"I know you do. He loves you too. He's a good boy. He'll never hurt you."

"I know. You did an amazing job raising him. He's everything anyone could ever want. I would know. I've had to beat quite a few people off of him the past few years. Sometimes literally. He's wonderful. I married him for a reason, and I promise you it wasn't just because the diamond was the size of my fist." Suji laughed.

"That's my boy. He never does anything by halves does he?"

"No, he certainly doesn't. It's something I love about him. He's so...intense, and he's intense about me. It's overwhelming in the most wonderful of ways."

"Naruto, did I ever tell you how I met my husband?"

"No. How did you?"

"I honestly can't remember. I've known Akasha since as far back as I can remember. His family owned the store, as he does now. His mother and mine were always good friends. I spent almost every day in that store with them. He was so handsome. One day he started leaving flowers at my door every morning. Oh gosh. I must have been only fourteen or fifteen at the time. I never knew who they were from until much later. One day he showed up with the flowers himself, just sitting there at the breakfast table with my mother and father. He asked me to marry him. We had never dated. I never knew the flowers were from him. He only told me that he couldn't handle not being with me everyday. That he couldn't bear the thought of not seeing my face when I woke up to those flowers. That he was afraid I would think they were from someone else. It was crazy, and spontaneous, and romantic."

"It sounds familiar. I'll have to tell you what Yukata did with the river the night he proposed to me. What did you say?"

"I said no." Suji laughed. "Oh he courted me, and loved me, and eventually we both fell in love, and I married him, but looking back...if I had known what was to come...I would have said yes immediately.

"I know the feeling. Truly I do. I almost punched that boy of yours the first time he said he loved me."

"Oh Naruto. You two are full of such surprises. I hope it never ends for you. I'm sure you two will be very happy together, and soon, hopefully, you two will have a family, and you'll understand just how I feel about my little boy." Naruto laughed at the inevitable subject.

"I just got married. I think it may take some time Suji."

"Oh. You never know. One day without those pesky pills, and a few drinks...who knows what will happen." She winked and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing matre de, handing it to him conspiratorially. He raised his eyebrows, trying to gauge exactly how much she was joking. He eventually accepted the drink, nodding in somewhat compliance, and drank it. She smiled at him happily.

"Don't look too happy now Suji-san. I still took my birth control this morning."

"But did he?" She looked about ready to grab another glass and go off looking for her son.

"He doesn't take any." He hesitated briefly before giving her a glimpse into her son's sex life. It was pointless. She already knew Yukata was no innocent little virgin. They talked freely about everything, and Naruto had no doubt she knew what was going on, even if she did not know the specifics. "The way our situation works it would be entirely pointless."

"I see. So that's how it's going to be. Just like an Eicha. Make you do all the work. I'm kidding of course. Bearing a child for your beloved is a wonderful, and fulfilling experience. When you're ready, and in love, it is easily the best thing that can happen in your life. Hurts like hell I'm lot gonna lie. All the same, are you sure you wouldn't like another glass just in case Naruto? Maybe sleep through that morning reminder?" All he could do was laugh. Her persistence was amusing.

"Suji, I promise you, I have no intentions of going to sleep tonight." The song ended and he hugged his mother in law tightly. He bent down and kissed her cheek softly. "Don't worry. I promise that when things are just right, you will have more grandchildren than you can handle." He and Yukata had talked about this already, but had never mentioned it to his mother. The wedding had somewhat assuaged her persistent babble about their future, and they did not want to give her ammunition to nag with. Her persistence was sweet, but endless. Children would come, in time, but they would come, and the couple had never set a limit as to how many they would have, simply wanting to let fate decide. The general rule had served them well in the past. They had all the time in the world to figure the rest out.

"I think that I'll just have to be patient then." She returned his kiss, and handed him over to Sakura, who was waiting patiently for her own turn to dance with the blond. He swept her up easily, making sure to keep his feet clear of her dress.

"You look beautiful tonight Sakura. I wish I had told you sooner."

"You've been a bit busy, but thank you none the less. Getting along with the in laws?" It was a polite question with an obvious answer. Sakura had known Yukata's parents her whole life, just like all of their friends. The woman was impossible to not love.

"Yeah. I love Suji. It's a good thing too. I'm gonna be stuck with her for a while it seems." He gazed at his husband who was currently across the room, sharing a drink with Sasuke and his father. He caught Naruto's gaze and blew him a huge kiss through the air.

"You really love him, don't you?" She asked.

"That's the dumbest thing you have ever asked me." He retorted. Sakura clarified

"No...I mean...like really love him. I know you love him. Frankly I've never seen two people so in love as you two are. You're perfect for each other. You're weird, and ridiculous, and sometimes down right scary together, but hopelessly in love. I can't imagine what that must feel like." Naruto wasn't sure if he should feel bad at the statement. Sakura was twenty now, and had still shown no inclination towards romantic intentions.

"It's hard to describe. It's like...have you ever had someone in your life, that if you woke up one day and they weren't there you'd just wish to die? That even if you never met them because life went a different direction, you'd still carry an empty hole in your heart because subconsciously you knew they were supposed to be by your side."

"No. I can't say I have. I'm not sure I would even want to. To have my life hinge so dramatically on someone else like that...I'm not sure I'd be okay with something like that, but you do look happy, and so does he. I would never second guess that kind of emotion."

"Ok, well imagine the best fuck you've ever had in your life, and then move that sensation to your entire body. That's what it feels like." Sakura blushed at his bluntness.

"Naruto...you know..." she whispered then, "you know I've never done...ya know...that."

"Well maybe you should. Sex is kind of awesome. Just because you aren't with someone romantically doesn't mean you can't feel good. As a medic you should know all the positive effects orgasm can have on the human body."

"Naruto! This is not the place."

"I'm just saying. Just because you want something different doesn't mean you have to be alone."

"I'm not alone. I have you, and Kata, and Sasuke, and my work. My work is very important to me."

"I know it is. I'm not saying it shouldn't be. I'm just saying that as you get older...I don't want you to look back and wish you had done things differently. You don't have to give in. Just don't be afraid to take a little bit of the happiness for yourself."

"I understand. Thank you Naruto. I'm hungry. Would you like to eat?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have let that woman ply me with alcohol on a stomach empty of anything but coffee."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say I need to keep very careful eyes on my birth control before it mysteriously goes missing." Sakura laughed.

"Suji?" She asked.

"Yeah. Suji."

As the congregation sat down to eat, everyone relaxed in the warm outdoor air. As the sun set lights came on, illuminating the tent in a deep dark blue hue. Eventually Sasuke stood and tapped his glass, signaling his toast. The room quickly quieted down, eager to hear the deep words of a normally quiet Uchiha. Naruto sat on the the edge of his seat, arms crossed on the table in front of him while Yukata very conspicuously sat close, nibbling his neck in front of everyone. Naruto tipped his head to the side slightly, offering more skin for his husband to molest.

"As you all know we are here to celebrate the marriage of Naruto and Yukata. These two men, are my very best friends in the whole..." Sasuke looked at the couple annoyed. "Seriously guys! Can't you just wait...oh never mind. As I was saying, these two men are my best friends in the whole world. We've grown up together, lived together, fought together, and it's been my sometimes inconvenient privilege to watch them stumble their way through their relationship. Yukata, he's your problem now." Everyone laughed. "I'm serious. No more barging in and asking me to sort it all out, no more needing advice on how this works, and certainly no more inquisitions on which bedroom position you should try next. You're married now. Figure it out. Look in all seriousness...I love my wife more than anything I have ever loved anything in this whole world. When I see you two together I know that you will never for one second fail to feel that way as well. I love you both, and it pleases me to see the two most important people in my life so happy, and full of hope for the future. You are perfect for each other in every way, and no one will ever deny that. I wish you both nothing but a lifetime of love, happiness, and lots of babies. Now, don't you two have a bathroom somewhere to deflower?" The guests stared blankly at the unexpected, and somewhat rattling turn the speech had taken. After waiting so long to hear the raven say more than three words in a sentence this is what they had been met with. Surprised faces were everywhere, and a few people blushed. Naruto lunged at the raven, practically in tears.

"Sasuke! That was beautiful. I love you so much. I'll never forget this." Naruto clung to Sasuke, and in return the Uchiha hugged him back heartily, lifting him off the ground playfully, their normally unseen by the public affection showing easily. Sakura bent over to whisper in Shori's ear.

"How much has Sasuke had to drink?"

"I think we're up to four now." She answered

"That explains the bathroom comment."

"Only the bathroom comment?" Shori looked skeptically at her husband. He was oblivious to the people around him for once, showing his true self in a rare moment of carefree fun.

"Yeah. Believe it or not the rest is normal for them."

"Really? I've never seen them act this way."

"Sasuke doesn't like to admit it, and Naruto loves him too much to snitch him out and hurt his pride. When they're alone they're pretty open."

"That's very sweet."

Yukata took the moment to pull Naruto away from Sasuke, lifting him for a spin of his own. Placing Naruto on the ground he kissed him passionately. His tongue invaded Naruto's mouth eagerly, and Naruto let his own push back playfully. He pulled back for air and gave Yukata a questioning look.

"I do believe Sasuke had a rather good idea. I need you. Now." Without another word Yukata grabbed his hand and began to drag him quickly to the bathrooms in the temple. Naruto smiled gleefully.

"Be back in a bit guys." Everyone gaped as Sasuke laughed loudly.

"What's so funny sweetheart."

"They're so gonna do it in the bathrooms. Naruto's a total screamer. This is gonna be hilarious."

" I really don't see what's so funny about them making fools of themselves." Sakura said. "And with Yukata's parents here and everything. No restraint. Not even a bit." Sasuke just kept laughing hysterically.

"No. They funny bit is I stole the lube from Kata's pocket while they were making out." Even Sakura began to chuckle at that. Shori hit her husband on the arm playfully. He hugged her tightly and bit her ear sexily. "Wanna go find a bathroom of our own?" He asked. Shori could only blush.

In the bathroom, Yukata quickly locked the door behind them. He never really cared if someone caught them, but tonight he did not want to be interrupted. He wasn't sure if Naruto wanted their first session of love making as a married couple to be a quick rut in the bathroom, but he honestly didn't care. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on his new husband, and trace as much of the tan body as possible. If he was worried, he shouldn't have been. As he turned around Naruto already had his jacket off and hanging from one of the hooks on the wall. His pants were around his ankles, and the blond was struggling to get them off over his shoes.

"Impatient are we?" Yukata raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up and kiss me." Was the response. Naruto jumped into his arms and immediately Yukata let his mouth be taken over by his partners. The familiar feel of a tongue on his own made him moan, and he felt Naruto quickly pushing his own jacket off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Yukata let his hands travel under Naruto's white dress shirt to feel taught and well muscled skin. He pinched a hard nipple.

"Mmm. Get this shirt off me." He commanded. Yukata easily ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying across the tile of the bathroom. Naruto squeaked in surprise at the gentle roughness. Hands tangled into the ravens hair and pulled. He pushed Yukata against the door and yanked his head back, exposing a long pale neck which Naruto immediately attached his lips to, finding the pulse point and sucking on it. He moaned as he felt a rough hand cup his semi-erect cock through his boxers and squeeze. The hand left him and Naruto could feel Yukata undoing the button and zipper on his own pants between their closely pressed bodies. Naruto bit lightly on the raven's collar bone. Pants fell to the ground, and Yukata turned them around, forcing Naruto roughly against the door. He dragged their erections against each other. The friction was delicious, despite the fact that they both had their boxers on. Naruto bucked his hips into the body against him and moaned. He tried to lift his leg up to rest on Yukata's hips, but found himself still tangled at the ankles.

"Stupid pants. Stupid pants. Stupid Pants! Don't know why we even bother putting these damn things on in the first place." He complained. He quickly kicked his shoes off and let his legs send his pants flying in the direction of the opposite wall. Full mobility returned, he wrapped his arms around Yukata's neck, once more connecting their lips, and he easily pulled his legs up to wrap around his lover's waist. Yukata grabbed hold of Naruto's ass to hold him up, and once more began to thrust their hips together. He felt sharp nails drag down him back and he groaned at the slight pain. He felt a hand leave his skin, only to return, this time shoved roughly down his boxer shorts. Naruto wrapped his fingers softly around Yukata's cock, and pulled a few times. He pulled away from the lips that were sucking on his own to whisper in Yukata's ear.

"I need you. I want you to fuck me up against this door. Fuck me hard. Make me cum hard. Make me scream. I want everyone to know how you make me feel."

"Get down. I left the lube in my jacket." Naruto let his legs fall and planted himself firmly back on the ground. He watched Yukata step away to grab his jacket from the floor, and then heard him huff as his search turned fruitless.

"It's gone. I know I put it in there. Where the hell did it go?" He looked around the floor to see if it had fallen out of the pocket in their mayhem. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the search.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just have to improvise." He stood in front of Yukata and kissed him again as he removed both of their boxers. Naruto kicked his own across the room, and Yukata's fell down to meet with the pants that were still trapped to his ankles by his shoes. He watched as Naruto sank to his knees in front of him and quickly let his tongue wrap around the head of Yukata's dick.

"Hnngh. Fuck. I love the way you think baby." He moaned. Naruto pulled back and stuck three of his own fingers into his mouth. Yukata watched as the hot tongue swirled around the digits, soaking them with saliva, and making delicious slurping noises. The fingers left the blond's mouth, and Naruto replaced his tongue on Yukata's cock. He licked long, slow trails up and down the large member lazily, letting his saliva give it a thick coat. He reached his fingers back behind himself and quickly let two of the slippery instruments sink quickly into his ass. He moaned slightly at the sensation, humming a bit on the cock in his mouth. He slid them in and out a few times before hurriedly adding the third. His mouth left Yukata's crotch long enough to let a slight gasp release from his lips. Yukata loved it when Naruto did this. Watching his lover fuck himself on his own fingers was extremely hot. Naruto was never gentle. He liked it rough. The quick preparation would only serve to make him scream louder. Yukata grabbed Naruto by his arm and yanked him off of the floor. He quickly had him pressed back up against the door and lifted him up into his arms. Naruto's legs immediately returned to their place around Yukata's hips. He felt the large cock at his entrance and whimpered in need.

"Please Kata. Fuck me." He begged. He felt the organ enter him slowly and deeply with out hesitation or pause. "Ahhh. So good."

"Mmmm. You're always so tight Naruto. I love it." He pulled back, only to thrust roughly back into the delicious heat surrounding him. He repeated the movement, keeping his thrusts slow, but deep.

"Faster. Please. Faster. Oh god!" Naruto moaned. Yukata paused in his movement. He dropped his head to suck on the patch of skin where Naruto's neck met his shoulder, bringing out more moans. He easily dropped his hands from the tight cheeks he was holding onto and pulled Naruto's legs from around his waist, and hauled them on top of his shoulders, bending the blond in half. He slid even deeper into the blond at this angle, and easily made contact with the bundle of nerves he was looking for. "Ack. Right there. Do that again." Yukata bit down on the flesh in his mouth, and moaned sexily. He let his hips rock back and forth slowly, lightly, teasingly. Naruto whined. "No. No. Don't do this to me. I can't take it right now. Please don't tease me."

"What's wrong baby? Don't you like it?"

"Yes! More. Give me more." Naruto begged.

"I have you split in half. I'm all the way in you. What more do you want?"

"Something, anything." Yukata continued his agonizingly slow movements. He kept himself restrained despite wanting nothing more than to pummel into the hot body against him.

"And if I don't? Aren't you enjoying this Naruto? You feel so good. So hot. So wet. I could stay like this for hours. I could keep on like this for hours." Naruto gasped. His hands pulled roughly on Yukata's hair.

"You wouldn't dare."

"What are you going to do about it?" Yukata teased. He brushed his cock slowly against Naruto's prostate on his next thrust, still slow. He moaned as he suddenly felt the hot sheath around his cock tighten almost painfully. He drug in a harsh breath as he felt Naruto purposely squeeze him over and over, enticing him to do more. Knowing it would work. "You little minx." He accused. The fingers tightened.

"Then fuck me!" Yukata gave into the pleas and quickly pulled back, immediately shoving his hips forward again, starting a fast, rough pace.

"Then you better keep up." Yukata warned. He angled himself to perfectly jab Naruto's prostate roughly with each pass, barely giving him time to recover from the assault before his body was met with another. He pounded into Naruto relentlessly, feeling the blond arch his back at the sensations, and grab at his neck desperately.

"Mmmmm. Oh yeah. Just like that Kata. More. Oh god. Don't stop. Don't you dare stop." Yukata spit into his hand, and quickly brought it between their bodies to circle Naruto's weeping cock. "Ahhh. Oh fuck. So good."

"Damn baby. You're so tight. Mmmm." Yukata moaned noisily into Naruto's ear. The dirty words bringing them both closer to climaxing. "Cum for me Naruto. I wanna hear you."

"Fuck! Mmmm!" Naruto came with a loud moan, his cum oozing over Yukata's fingers and onto his abdomen. The sensation caused the muscles in his ass to crush Yukata mercilessly. Naruto gasped for breath, but Yukata had still not stopped the movement of his fingers over the hard organ. Naruto whined piteously. His cock was overly sensitive, and his prostate was still being battered as Yukata refused to slow down, now searching for his own release. "Too much. God. Too much." He felt Yukata thrust once more, shoving into his ass impossibly deep, and holding there as his insides were flushed with hot fluid. He moaned through his climax, letting go of Naruto's dick, and biting into his neck.

Yukata took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and carefully set Naruto's legs back onto the floor. He felt Naruto's body try and slump to the floor, but Yukata easily held him up. He kissed Naruto sweetly on the lips, and felt a hand brush through his hair just as gently. He pulled back to let his lover begin to dress while he washed his hands. He felt arms circle his waist, and he turned to see an almost fully dressed blond in front of him. Naruto's chest was bare due to the lack of shirt buttons.

"Mmm. That was hot. Wanna go again? I think there's an alter around here somewhere." He said. Yukata laughed.

"You're such a slut." Yukata retorted.

"You love it, and besides...you know you want me to ride you." Naruto bit Yukata's lip playfully.

"I certainly do my love. C'mon you. If we wait too long to get back out there then we'll miss all the stunned faces." Yukata quickly dressed and the two headed once more out to the reception.

The two entered the guest space, only to be met with varied reactions. Many of the guests had been stunned silent at the amount of noise coming from the couple in the bathroom, and were too embarrassed to interrupt the obviously rough and tumble escapade. Some of the older couples laughed subtly, familiar with the need to take their new spouse as soon as possible.

"Ow. Fuck. What was that?"' Yukata cursed as a blunt object collided with his head. He rubbed the offended area. He looked down at the ground, searching for what had caused the impact. A small, inconspicuous white tube settled at his feet. Yukata picked up the missing lube and put it in his pocket. He looked in the direction it had come from and saw Sasuke bent over laughing hysterically.

"You should duck next time Kata." Sasuke shouted across the space.

"Fuck you Uchiha." He kissed Naruto's cheek and quickly ran to chase the other raven down. Sasuke had an 'oh shit' look on his face and began sprinting away quickly.

"Boys will be boys I guess." Naruto was laughing as his mother in law sidled up to him. She watched the scene play out with Naruto as her son and his best friend chased each other around, diving around guests, spilling drinks, and causing general chaos. Yukata finally caught Sasuke and tackled him to the ground. Sasuke cried for mercy as Yukata threatened to spank him like a small child. Yukata childishly grabbed a half full glass of something off of a table and dumped it over the restrained man's head. Sasuke sputtered as the liquid ran down his face. Suji did not look away as she spoke. "Dear, not that I would ever hold it against you for needing to...take some time with your new husband, so to speak, but are you aware your shirt seems to be mostly missing?"

"I seem to have misplaced a few buttons."

"I see." She smiled. "You should speak with your tailor dear. Perhaps a stronger fabric is in order." She patted his hand knowingly and walked away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. "Get him off me!"

"In your dreams Sasuke. This is actually kind of hot. Someone get me a camera." A flash went off in the distance. Naruto could see Sakura standing with a camera in her hand, smiling wickedly. She walked over to Naruto and leaned on him, slightly tipsy.

"You guys sure know how to throw one hell of a party."

The guests eventually began to filter out. Even Sasuke and Sakura had taken their leave, Shori having to drag both of them home drunk. They had said goodbye to the couple with dozens of hugs and kisses, wishing them well on their surprise honeymoon. The destination for their location had been kept a secret from the couple, and was a wedding gift from Yukata's parents. They had even packed their bags for them that day before the ceremony to ensure they had no clue as to where they were going. They kissed and hugged the couple goodbye, wishing them well, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They appeared moments later in the elaborate and palacious foyer of a large, and grand onsen. The bath house was obviously one of world repute. The entrance was immaculate, and ornately decorated. Customers wandered to various locations in expensive garb made of rich fabrics. Naruto almost drooled at the extravagance. Yukata grabbed his hand to stop him from wandering off, as he wanted to do. The couple approached a young later at what appeared to be the main counter.

"Good evening. I'm not sure if we are expected or not." He stated smoothly. The young lady looked at him slightly confused. He tried to explain. "You see me and my husband just got married tonight. Our honeymoon was a gift from my parents, and they have neglected to give us any of the details. We were sent here."

"Hold crap Kata. Look at this place. Your parents really are loaded aren't they?" Naruto babbled.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's a bit excited." The lady smiled.

"I understand completely. I just got married last year myself, and good morning to you both. It is two in the morning here at the moment. Your name please?"

"Eicha Yukata and Naruto." Naruto smiled happily at hearing the new name slip from Yukata's lips.

"Yes. It's right here Eicha-san. As expected you have a suite reserved in the plaza. I will bring someone to carry your bags for you and show you around the facility." She handed Yukata two keys to the room they would be staying in. "Please enjoy your stay. Let us know if there is anything we can do to be of service, and congratulations on your marriage." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's a fiery one." Yukata smiled and nodded his head.

"Two in the morning. My god where did they send us?Across the world?" A young man appeared and grabbed the bags sitting on the floor by Yukata's feet. He smoke congenially.

"Welcome to Lightning country Eicha-san. If you will please follow me I will show you to your rooms."

"Rooms?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You both are booked in the north plaza suite." He spoke as they walked. "The facility is privy to twelve public baths, both segregated and mixed. There are ten that are private to the onsen, and not available to anyone but guests. We have three restaurants, five spas, all complete with indoor pool, sauna, hot tub, and professional masseurs staffed twenty four hours a day." Naruto gaped as the boy continued listing the many amenities. "We have six bars, four lounges, and five courtyards." They stopped walking as they approached a massive set of double doors. Taking out a key, the boy unlocked them, and allowed the couple to enter. The entrance hall was just as large as the one downstairs, and appeared to double as a living room. It held several sofas, televisions, and a small bar was tucked into the corner of the room. He placed their bags beside another closed door. The boy walked casually walked the room, opening each of the several doors which lead to the bathroom, dining room, and of course, the bedroom. There was no kitchen to cook in. There was another set of double doors which lead to the outside. "Your suite comes with your own private bath, as well as a private section of fenced in beach that is for your own personal use. No one will disturb you there if you choose to avoid the tourists on the public side of the onsen. There are staff available twenty four hours a day should you require food, drink, spa service, or housekeeping. Is there anything else I can do for you gentleman this evening.

"I...we...um..." Naruto stuttered. Yukata laughed.

"No. That will be all. Thank you." The young man bowed as he took his leave of the rooms, closing the doors soundly behind him.

"Can you believe this Yukata? Look at it all."

"It sort of reminds me of the baths my parents took me to as a child on vacation."

"You mean you've actually been somewhere like this before? Lucky bastard." Naruto jumped up on one of the couches, and bounced happily.

"You should get used to it. My parents like to spoil their children. My mother is deeply attached to you."

"Yeah. You were kind of spoiled weren't you?" Naruto teased.

"Who says I'm not still? You're just as bad as they are."

"Yeah. You're right. So. Ya wanna go see the bedroom?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Horny much? You want me to carry you over the threshold too?"

"If you so much as think about it I'll throttle you, but seriously. I'm beat. I'm kind of just ready to sleep. The caffeine has worn off, and I think I just discovered justu lag."

"Yeah. Let's get to bed." Yukata grabbed the bags from the hall and took them to the bedroom. They could unpack tomorrow, if they unpacked at all. There was enough clothing for each of them for two weeks, but the suite could probably allow them to be naked for all of it if they wanted to be. The idea was very appealing.

The bedroom was large, and painted a deep red. The lights were white, but red silk squares had been placed over them to send a glow over the space. The bed itself was huge, plenty large enough for any activity that was expected to take place there. The covers had already been turned down for them, the pillows fluffed, and small bowls of candy sat on the pillows. Naruto immediately popped a chocolate into his mouth before placing the bowl on the nightstand.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Yukata asked, not that he would ever keep his sweet love from consuming the sweet.

"Just felt like one is all. Naruto hastily removed what was left of his tuxedo and threw it across the chair. He slipped happily under the warm covers and waited for his husband to join him. Unlike Naruto Yukata left his boxers on as he fell into bed beside the blond. As he lay down he felt Naruto slip his arm around his neck from beside him, and kiss him deeply.

"Is it pathetic that I'm too tired to even fuck?" He asked.

"Nah. It's been a long day. Besides. I think the bathroom counts." Yukata said as he slipped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"Tomorrow?"'

"Yes. Lots of sex tomorrow. I promise. I'll even let you top once if you ask nicely." Naruto scrunched his nose in distaste.

"Thanks, but no thanks. That's really not my thing."

"How would you know if you've never tried it?"

"I just do. It just sounds...icky."Yukata laughed. He pulled Naruto close, leaning him to lay on his side and cuddling him close to his chest. Naruto snuggled down, laying his head on Yukata's chest.

"Goodnight baby." Yukata kissed him on the head sweetly.

"Night." Silence reigned for a few minutes as they began to drift off to sleep. "Yukata?" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah babe?" Was the half awake reply.

"I love you."

"I love you too Naruto.

**I haven't actually finished this chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you guys because it could run on for a bit longer, and it's already taken longer than I thought to get this far. Don't worry. I haven't cut anything out. I simply tacked it onto the front of the next one. It won't even much change the story set up. I may turn it into a small chapter all it's own. I'm not sure yet. It depends on how long it winds up running. Anyway. Let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed this. I know I did.**


	5. Chapter 5

Calling out to you

chapter 5

**I am sincerely sorry about the over a month delay on this. I know I promised a chapter a week, and as of now I am readjusting that promise. The chapters, such as they are, are simply taking me more time to write than I thought they would. It shouldn't take me a month though. I try to plug out 5 pages a night. Unfortunately I had a death in my family and even after dealing with all that goes with that I simply could not bear to touch a computer. If I had tried the results would have been crap. My apologies. But hopefully now that I am back I can get on with things and it will go smoothly.**

**This is where we finally see some real story arc. There will be less time skips, and if there are any they will be much smaller. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Do not know or own.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

Woken by his husband as the early rays of dawn peeked through their window, Yukata had indeed given him the fucking he had promised, and indeed many more rounds beyond that. He had woken him sensually, spooning behind Naruto as he eased a well lubricated cock slowly into the entrance of his beloved from behind, his fingers trailing down Naruto's body sweetly, bringing goose bumps to the skin of his arms and sides. Their legs tangled together. Naruto woke slowly at the intrusion that held no pain despite his lack of preparation, Yukata's achingly slow entry doing the work for him. Naruto gained enough consciousness to wrap an arm behind him to grab Yukata's thigh and they slowly rocked themselves to the first of many orgasms that day. It was slow, sweet, and it barely took the edge off their mutual desire.

Fully awake Naruto had turned from his side to attack Yukata. Their second round of lovemaking was not sweet. It was not gentle. As Naruto rode his black haired husband he bit his neck roughly, grabbed his hair painfully, sucked on his lips until they were swollen and bruised. Yukata laid there, accepting the rough treatment, thrusting deeply into the body on top of him, as Naruto took what he wanted. Yukata came with a deep growl, and Naruto whined that he had not finished. Yukata looked deep into his eyes, debating.

"C'mon. Fuck me!" Naruto yelled at him.

"What exactly do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you've already finished and now I'm stuck. Fuck me!. You said you would, now do it again." Naruto still bounced on his cock, although less frantically now. There was no reason to complain. Yukata was still hard and deep inside him. Yukata smiled evilly. He grabbed Naruto roughly by the hips, sinking his nails into the skin. Naruto hissed in pain, but smiled, thinking he was about to get what he wanted. He was soon sorely disappointed. Yukata used his brutal grip to raise Naruto and lower him ever so slowly back down onto his thick cock. He repeated the teasing action a few times, trying to tempt and goad his sweet man into a very precise mood. The reaction was immediate. "NO! None of this sweet shit! Not now. You got what you wanted Kata. C'mon. Let me have mine."

"You shouldn't be so mean Naruto. I'm trying to make you feel good." The wheels still turned in Yukata's head.

"This is not what I need. Just let me cum. Please!" Naruto tried to force his hips down a bit faster, but Yukata's grip was too steady.

"You think I won't get you to cum like this? I'm offended. Maybe I shouldn't fuck you at all if you're going to be like that." He lifted Naruto to make like he would force him off.

"Don't you dare! Grrr! Why are you being so difficult?! Don't tell me you can't handle more. I know you're not done. Stop being a cock tease and fuck me already you prick!" The wheel broke. Yukata stared into Naruto's eyes. They were glazed over with lust, and no real genuine anger, but they were haughty, defiant, daring. Decision made, Yukata's hand left one of Naruto's hips and with lightening speed came up to his face. The open palm of his hand whipped harshly across the face of the man on top of him. Naruto's head was forced to turn with the brutal blow, but he had no time to recover from the slap when an even more painful backhand met the other side of his face, spinning it back to the other side. His legs were forced out from under him from the force and he fell to the side of the bed beside Yukata. The cock in his ass was painful as it dislodged quickly. Before he could catch his balance a leg kicked harshly at his hips and he fell roughly from the bed. He stumbled from the bed, his shoulder meeting the corner of the night stand painfully and his head smacking the floor sharply as he landed on his back. Naruto quickly found his bearings and immediately scooted backwards towards a wall. Yukata was off the bed now as well, stalking towards him. Naruto's back met the wall, and he pulled his knees to chest, making himself as small as possible as his husband eventually came to stand over him. Yukata knelt down and got in his face. A strong hand gripped Naruto's jaw roughly, forcing him to look up and into his husband's dark eyes. He could feel the heat on his face from where he had been hit. The sting was gone, and had been replaced with a warm sensation that radiated down his neck.

"You should learn to watch your mouth you fucking brat." He spat. Naruto tried to kick the legs out from under Yukata, but they were easily dodged. Yukata only sat on the legs, immobilizing them. The fingers on his jaw gripped harder, and Naruto knew he would have a bruise there as well. Yukata leaned in and kissed him roughly only to have his lip bitten down on. He growled and pulled back. He wiped at his lip with a free hand and pulled it away to find blood. The backhand met his cheek once more, vibrating through Naruto since his body had no where to travel from the force as it sat caged in the legs around him. The legs left and as Yukata stood he grabbed Naruto forcefully by the hair, dragging him up with him. He watched the blond struggle to get his balance, but was not given time to adjust. He was forced to his feet, and without hesitation thrown across the room. He landed roughly against a dresser, quickly having the sense to throw his arms out to stop his face from smashing into the mirror, but did not have time to move. There was already a hard body pressed against his back, pinning him there. The hand was at the back of his head, shoving his face brutally into the wood, and the pressure on his cheek made the sting that was already there worse. The edge of the furniture pressed painfully into his hips. Naruto's legs were kicked part so Yukata could stand between them, and his arms were pulled roughly behind him in one strong fist, forcing them into place at the small of his back.

"You think you can just do and say what ever you please don't you Naruto?" The question was met with nothing more than a scream as Yukata entered him again roughly, sinking all the way into the body, forcing his cock deeper than it would naturally go, pressing his hips forward even after his balls met with the skin of Naruto's ass. "Say whatever you want, and that there will be no consequences?" He thrust into the body harshly, going just as deep each time, purposely missing his husband's prostate, purposely making it hurt. He was met with silence. He growled again. He ripped Naruto's head off the dresser by his hair and forced him to meet his gaze in the mirror. "Answer me you little shit!" Naruto glared at him in the mirror, and felt the blonde try to break free of the grip, his shoulders moving roughly back and forth, willing themselves to be able to free his hands. All he succeeded in doing was making his ass hurt more as it wiggled around the cock that was being forced into him repeatedly, painfully.

"What the fuck do you think, you sick bastard?" Naruto's head met the dresser once more for the brash remark."

"I let you get away with so much fucking shit, you little whore. You're such an ungrateful little bitch. Learn your fucking place Naruto. I am your husband. You WILL obey me." He let go of Naruto's head to grab onto a hip, but had to once again slam the blond's head into the wood as he tried to stand and struggle again. "Don't fucking move you little son of a bitch. You asked for this. Now take it like a fucking man." He felt Naruto's body go slack in compliance, and felt the shiver that ran down the blond's spine. Naruto felt the hand back at his hip, and the frenzied thrusting began again. He held still, trying to get the pain to abate. Trying to feel the pleasure he knew was underneath it. He felt the tip of Yukata's cock barely brush his prostate and was finally able to let out a moan. He was punished for the pleasure as a hand came up and around his chest. Yukata's fingers easily found a nipple and pinched it. Hard, and then twisted it brutally, pulling it away from the body. Naruto screamed in pain, and arched his back as much as the dresser underneath him would allow. "No! You don't get to be greedy anymore you little slut. You get to cum when I say you can." Naruto whimpered pathetically. He let his body be assaulted and tortured. His ass was pounded relentlessly, each stroke barely hit the bundle of nerves that would bring the sweet pleasure he wanted to feel so badly. Sometimes he got lucky and they were hit dead on. His moans of pleasure were quickly followed by ones of pain as his body was pinched and twisted, his hair pulled from his head, his ass spanked roughly, his balls yanked, and his cock left hard and hanging, not sure what to do under the dual onslaught of sensation. He felt near ready to pass out. His body was bruised and battered, his joints ached, and the pounding still continued. He nearly burst into tears when a hand finally grabbed his cock firmly and began to pull it. The strokes were random, different speeds, and different pressures, and none of them quite met the rhythm of the pounding in his ass that had finally, and blessedly, decided he had been punished enough and was hitting his prostate dead on. He felt a chest against his back, and felt breath on his ear as Yukata whispered into it. "Don't think that just because I'm letting you cum first that you're off the hook, slut. I'm just using you. I just want to feel you squeeze that tight little ass hole around me. If there was another choice you wouldn't be cumming at all. You don't deserve it." Naruto whimpered lowly, but none the less felt the promised pleasure coiling in him. He was helpless to stop the moans that came from his mouth. He began to curse as the pressure built and the hand on his dick was removed in favor of covering his mouth. Yukata berated him more. "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear that pathetic whine of yours another fucking second." Naruto smartly returned to simply moaning at the pulsing in his ass, and the fingers wrapped around his cock once more. They were steady this time, unrelenting, and knowledgeable of what it took to get him off. He fell helplessly over the edge, cumming violently, shaking helplessly as he felt his semen drip over his husband's hand and down his leg. His ass did indeed clench harshly and he felt his violent lover cum behind him with a curse, the hot liquid spurting into his abused hole.

The harsh contact immediately disappeared. The hand holding Naruto's arms to his back released and the hands were allowed to find purchase on the dresser beside them. Gentle fingers rubbed and soothed the aching wrists sweetly, and the cock was pulled just as gently from inside his body. The angry mouth near his ear placed soft kisses on his neck, and trailed them down his back. As naruto caught his breath he was pulled from the dresser, and turned. His hips protested and he felt the blood return to where the wood had dug painfully into them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the bruises left on his face from the hits they had taken. Lips descended on his own with a sort of gentle fury, and he welcomed them happily. Tongues danced languidly, and Naruto's bunched hair was smoothed lovingly by a soft hand. He pulled away from the raven.

"Mmmm. That was hot. You're so fucking sexy when you're mean." He stated. His legs wobbled a bit.

"You were kind of asking for it." Was Yukata's reply. "Feel better?"

"Immensely." He stood a bit straighter and felt the joints in his knees pop. "Would you mind grabbing some ice for my face while I hop in the shower?" Yukata nodded and kissed his bruised cheek as gently as possible.

"Sure baby. Can I get you anything else? Maybe some food?"

"Nah. Later. I'm not done with you yet."

The ice was long melted and forgotten as the couple took a steamy shower together, washing each other, fondling, and soon following it with more of the sinful sex they craved. When the shower was over more love was to be had against the bathroom wall. It was only then that Naruto resigned and demanded either food, or more sleep. Yukata left to order room service. They sat in peaceful conversation as they ate and planned their day. They had two weeks here and decided to save the tourist activities for later in the trip while they indulged in the alone time they had been so looking forward to. After a few hours relaxing in the private bath they decided to dress and go to one of the restaurants to take in a formal brunch with the other guests.

"Ok. This was all well and good when it was a joke, but where the FUCK are my pills!?" Naruto screamed. Yukata popped his head into the bedroom where Naruto was getting dressed. The contents of his bag was spilled onto the bed, and pockets were emptied. Naruto was almost frantically ripping each of the compartments apart, a cigarette hanging precariously from his frowning lips.

"Where do you normally keep them?"

"When I go away I usually keep them in the side pocket here, but I can't find them anywhere. I distinctly remember putting them on the list of things I would need when your dad said he would be packing my bag for the trip. I gave it to him just the other morning."

"My dad didn't pack your bag." Yukata said.

"Yes he did. He told me him and your mom were packing our stuff before heading to the temple yesterday." Yukata looking at the items on the bed, and a light bulb went off in his head.

"I have a feeling you're not going to find the pills Naruto."

"'Why the fuck not...wait...did your mom have something to do with this?"

"She's the only person I know who folds clothing like that. All my stuff was just thrown into the bag."

"Dead! The both of them! I can't believe he let her pack my stuff. He knows she can't be trusted...we all know she can't be trusted. He's dead. He just lets her get away with murder." Yukata laughed.

"This isn't funny bastard! Why are you laughing?"

"If my dad didn't spoil my mom, then I wouldn't spoil you. You can't have it both ways darling."

"I don't care right now! Now I can't have sex! On my own honeymoon. Stop laughing bastard!" Yukata wrapped Naruto in his arms from behind and kissed his neck sweetly.

"It's fine. We'll just get some condoms." Naruto looked slapped.

"I shouldn't have to use condoms on my own honeymoon. This was all well and good when it was a joke, but she's gone too far this time Yukata."

"Ok, so we don't use condoms." He said.

"Now you're just being mean. I can't live on blow jobs Yukata, and neither can you."A silence followed as Naruto tried to calm himself, resigned to his fate without those little pills that he wouldn't be able to replace until he got home. Yukata sat Naruto on the bed and took a place beside him. He grabbed the blond's hand firmly and Naruto had to listen very closely to the whisper that came from his husband's mouth.

"So then we don't. We just do whatever we want, and we don't use condoms." Naruto pulled his head back to look Yukata sharply in the eyes.

"But if we don't have pills, and we don't use condoms, but we don't abstain..."He trailed off, his brain trying to connect the dots.

"Get there quicker Naruto." It took few seconds, but Naruto's eyes finally bugged in realization.

"You mean...like...not use any birth control...on purpose?"

"Well not on purpose per se, but yeah...knowingly not use it."

"But that could...I mean...do we really wanna chance that?" The blonde asked. He seemed resolute as he put what was left of the cigarette out in the ashtray by the bed. He sat back on the bed farther, sitting strait and crossing his legs. Naruto watched as Yukata did the same. Their hands tangled together. This was their routine. Whenever they got into a serious discussion about them or their relationship it always came back to this position that was so reminiscent of the way they faced each other and held hands on the day Yukata had proclaimed his love. The familiar comfort took away the awkward feelings and gave them the ability to whole heartedly bare their souls to each other. Whenever one of them fell into the position the other followed, knowing what was coming.

"Ok." Naruto took a deep breath to calm the coming conversation that had been broached before, but always in the future tense of theory. "Ok. Let's talk about this." Yukata nodded. "Yukata...do you want to have a baby?"

"Yes. You know I do."

"Do you want to have a baby right now?" Yukata thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. I never exactly put a time line on our plans, but I never specifically thought to get things started right away. If your pills were missing this would probably have not come up." Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Do you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it. I know I want children with you. Lots of them, but then again I just got done telling your mom yesterday that it would take a few years."

"A few? She can't have possibly let you be that vague."

"Actually I think what I said was 'when the time is right'. I'm not certain. She was feeding me champagne. That little shrimp! Here she was making jokes about 'forgetting' to take my pill from sleeping too late, and she knew all along that they wouldn't be there at all." Yukata frowned.

"She shouldn't have manipulated you that way. I'm sorry baby."

"No no. It's not your fault. But now let's talk about it. Options. Possible consequences. Ok. One, we abstain from pretty much anything but oral. Not pleasant especially on our honeymoon, but livable. Chances are high that either one or both of us will not be able to hold back, and then there is the possibility of me getting pregnant, but its not certain that either of those will happen." Yukata picked up the conversation.

"Two, we get condoms. We're safe, and we get all the sex we want, but we're both kind of cranky about it. We've used them before so I'm pretty sure neither of us would forget to grab one."

"Three, we throw caution to the wind and just have unprotected sex. I might get pregnant. I might not...as a matter of fact if I don't have a pharmacy to go get a plan B pill from now I have a very very slim chance of getting pregnant now simply because I didn't have a pill to take today. It's a very small chance. The sperm would have to be able to survive another week which is highly unlikely, but it could happen...Kata...are either or both of us prepared to deal with it if I do get pregnant?"

"Please define deal." Yukata looked slightly offended.

"I don't mean like that. I know that we both eventually want kids, and I know that if it happened earlier than we thought it would we would both step up and go with the flow, but I mean...would we be upset, unhappy, frustrated?"

"I don't think I could ever be upset about having a child with you, no matter how or when it happened Naruto."

"Mean either. I just...I thought that when the time came it would be after we sat down, planned things out, made a choice, and then went with it. I didn't expect it ever to be because of something as random as not having a pill to take. I figured it would be because I woke up one day and decided to not take them." Yukata thought for a moment.

"There is a fourth choice." He said.

"There is?...Wait...if you tell me no sex, not anything at all I will probably kill you."

"No. Not that. We could...actually try."

"Try to what?"

"Have a baby. We could have sex with the express intent of getting you pregnant. I mean...aren't we doing all that stuff you just said now? Talking, planning, making choices. This is just another choice."

"I'm not sure it works that way."

"How else does it work? It happens all the time. People don't use protection, but it takes them months to get pregnant. They actively try and it happens almost right away." Naruto stared deep into Yukata's eyes. They were inky black as always, but soft, and understanding, patient.

"You're really serious aren't you?"

"It was just an option Naruto. I didn't mean to upset you." Yukata looked at his lap almost dejectedly. Naruto felt his heart break. He hadn't meant to be so defensive.

"No. You are. I know you. You wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't something you wanted. At least on some level." He thought for a moment longer. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Naruto made to get up, but Yukata held on to his hands strongly, asking with his eyes not to be left hanging alone in this conversation. Naruto smiled. "It's ok. I'll be right back I promise. I just want to go grab a few things." He was allowed off the bed. Naruto quickly left the room in search of whatever he was looking for. Yukata heard the door to their suite shut. Silence followed and he wondered where Naruto had gone. He soon came back to the room and took his seat as before with several pens and a calendar in front of him. Next to them was a pack of condoms. Yukata watched as Naruto did some basic math on the margin of the calendar, and began speaking again.

"Ok. Today is the 7th." He circled the day on the calendar with a blue pen. "My last pill was yesterday." He circled the number six with a black pen. "I have a basic twenty eight day pack of pills. They take one week to take effect, and I can miss one and almost surely be fine, but after that if I don't take them it takes another week to start over. I was on..."He thought some more. "...day four of my pack. I ovulate on the fourteenth day of the pack, give or take one day. So I will ovulate on the..."More basic math in the margin." ….17th." He circled the date in red on the calendar. " We have about a five day, possibly less window to get pregnant in. The four days before," He circled in red the four days before the 17th. "and, maybe one day after." He circled that day as well. "After that there is almost relative safety until the fourteenth day of my next cycle, the middle of next month. If we're going to do this, this is the window we need to aim for, although I don't really see us missing it since we fuck like rabbits on all the other days as well." He tapped the days with the pen. Yukata simply stared. His glance darted between the circled days, and Naruto who was chewing thoughtfully on the end of a pen.

"Are we? Doing this I mean?" His emotions were unbalanced. He wasn't sure if he was excited at the prospect of getting Naruto pregnant, or scared and ready to beg for another year to think about it. Naruto's unease seemed to have disappeared in the moment of thought he had before leaving the room for supplies. He looked at Yukata's confused expression and slid from his spot on the bed. He settled himself easily onto his husband's lap. He wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders and kissed Yukata sweetly on the lips.

"Yes." He said quietly. "We are."

"Why?" He hadn't meant it to sound suspicious. Naruto didn't notice.

"Because you want it. I can tell. And if you want it then so do I."

"It doesn't have to be now. You don't have to give into me if you aren't ready. You don't need to cater to a spontaneous thought that I put exactly five seconds of preparation into."

"Do you not want to? If that's the case we'll bust open this pack of condoms and put them to good use. No questions. No hard feelings. We can talk about it when we get home." It really would be that easy for Naruto wouldn't it? Yukata thought. Take the situation by the balls in the rare case that Yukata couldn't. It should have been reversed. It should have been Yukata sitting there, trying to ease Naruto's confusion, but the blond in front of him didn't look confused. IT was a familiar cycle. Naruto began a conversation confused, thought briefly about the circumstances, made up his mind, and then stuck to it.

"Do you want to do this Naruto? Not because I may or may not want to. Do you want it now...for yourself?"

"Yes. I do. I love you. I married you, and now I want to have a baby with you. There is no right time. Anytime is the right time. If that right time is now I want to do it. If for you it's not then maybe next year it will be."

"Ok." Yukata said.

"Ok? Ok what? Ok let's do it, or ok let's wait?"

"Let's do it." Naruto bounced up in his lap a bit, a giddy smile now on his face.

"Really?! Gah! This is so exciting." He kissed Yukata soundly, and felt the arms go around his back securely, the pack of condoms 'accidentally" being kicked off the bed. The excited gesture soon turned soft and sweet, and soon after that yearning, and hot, and sexy. Naruto straddled a fully clothed Yukata even while he had still not managed to get dressed since the conversation started. He felt strong hands grab his ass firmly. He pulled back.

"This is so exciting. Let's skip brunch. I suddenly have this terribly strong urge to try out the hot bath with a bit more...vulgarity. Ooohh. It's so romantic. Getting pregnant on our honeymoon. Sasuke is going to be so jealous. It's been almost a year and Shori still hasn't gotten knocked up." He immediately regretted the statement. He felt bad for Sasuke. The couple had been trying actively for months now with no luck. His regret was instantly filled with panic. "What if this doesn't work Kata? I mean. I'm so excited. What if it doesn't happen?" Yukata petted his hair.

"Don't get discouraged if it doesn't happen while we're here. Even if it usually happens quickly when you really try it might take a few months. Don't worry about Sasuke either. They have plenty of time before they need to worry about anything, and don't feel bad. They're having a fun time trying I promise you." Naruto glared. His worries quickly set into motivation. He treated it like he did anything. He had a goal. He would not miss it.

"Don't say such things Yukata. I want it to happen before we leave this onsen, and dammit it's going to. Believe it. Knock me up or I tell your mother." Whatever Yukata was going to say was lost as the blond in his arms attacked him once more, searching for another round of amazing lovemaking, now with a purpose solidly in mind. The innocuous pack of pills lay in the bottom of his bag, well hidden in a deep pocket of rarely worn cargo jeans, but there none the less.

Sasuke wasn't having fun. He should have been, but he wasn't. The evening of the wedding had been one of fun and frivolity. He had spent many hours with his wife. Enjoying her for once without the express thought of simply impregnating her. It wasn't like that most of the time anymore, and now a week later they were both back to their boring sexual routine. Basic missionary, forced movements, completion for him, and a pillow firmly underneath her bottom to hold the sperm in. Her satisfaction was largely ignored these days. If she came first great, if not then it had to be ignored for her to spend twenty minutes almost upside down with her hips elevated. At first he had tried to make sure she got off before him, but eventually the romantic notion of getting pregnant had led the way towards boring sex with no pleasure to be sought. It was a means to an end. She didn't seem to mind much. She seemed to be able to live without the sexual gratification if it meant she would get pregnant. She knew how badly he wanted it. She had thought about seeing a doctor, but pushed the idea to the side. They had only been trying for about a year, and while Sasuke seemed a bit disappointed in how long it was taking to conceive, he didn't seem overly worried. The rest of their relationship was solid. They were happy, and in love. The rest would eventually fall into place. They were sure of it. All the same, the sex was awful. The night of Naruto's wedding had been the first time in months that there had been any real, physical, no holds barred, passion. Still. She could slowly see her husband becoming frustrated. The way he glazed over during sex. The way he held her while she cried over every negative test, and the way he would sit in thought for hours afterward wondering if something was wrong with him. She had tried to address the fear once, and it had not come up again. He had felt his masculinity being attacked. The fight had been horrible. How he stuttered out angry math equations, and poor timing, despite doing it every other day, and then blaming the problem on her instead. He had instantly regretted it, and apologized profusely. Stated that there was nothing wrong with her. The conversation had not come up again. They had discussed doctors and the idea was thrown by the wayside. His pride would not allow it, and her knowledge spoke that they would simply be sent home to try again for another few months. They had decided to broach the subject again when a year had passed. Until then the subject was dropped. They spent most the rest of their time living in relative domestic bliss. He worked, she kept house. All was good. Except that one thing.

Sakura had decided to take Naruto up on his advice while he was gone. He was right. There was no reason she couldn't seek sexual pleasure without a commitment. There had to be plenty of men out there looking for no strings attached sex right? She should at least see what all the fuss was about. See what drove her friend's to rut wildly in any location with enough space to hold them. Slightly hung over she had slipped into her medical supply closet at the hospital and gotten herself a pack of the pills she prescribed for Naruto each month. At the store she got a few packs of condoms to tide her over until the pills kicked in. With a last ditch look through her mother's address book she sought after a familiar name. Someone who she was good enough friends with to rely on, but not such good friend's that she had ever spent time at their house. Kato had been met with the stern eyes of his almost friend as she stood on his doorstep a few days after Naruto's wedding. Her tone was light and matter of fact.

"I'm sick of being a virgin. Care to help a girl out?" How could he refuse? He brought her into his apartment and took her virginity gently. They spent the rest of the day teaching her just how a woman's body was supposed to work. At nightfall she left. There were no kisses, but she did hug him congenially as she often did on the occasion that they bumped into each other. Only a promise that as long as he didn't get too attached to her he would continue to get laid. She didn't feel like sleeping around with the full populace of Konoha. They were friends and he was doing her a favor Then she was gone.

The remaining days of their honeymoon were spent in a blur of activity. The couple locked themselves in the suite for the first several of them after making the decision to start a family. They made love, rutted, and fucked on every surface they had available to them, on a high from the decision, and not being able to hold themselves back. Often times Yukata found Naruto with a pillow under his hips much the way Shori had described she had to do. Yukata didn't quite see the point. Naruto's ass quickly went back to the tight ring of muscle it always was almost immediately. Little sperm was ever lost. Still, he said nothing, knowing this small gesture was simply Naruto trying to get his way, and if Naruto wanted his way Yukata was going to let him do as he pleased to achieve it. That was just how they worked. Had always worked. It was in these quiet moments afterward, when Yukata was ordering food, or showering, when Naruto laid on the bed, his hips in the air that he watched the blond. He always seemed to be in a whirl of self introspection in these times. Sometimes he laid quietly just looking at the ceiling, others he held his hand up and gazed at his engagement and wedding ring. This was a normal activity. Naruto often had simply stared at the rings. It had begun when they got engaged. He would just look at it thoughtfully, watching the diamond sparkle. Yukata had once asked what he was thinking about while he did that. The response was simple, and accompanied by a large smile. "Just taking it all in."

They spent a day or two taking advantage of the onsen's amenities. They went to the spa, played basketball, met people in the public pools, and took in the food from the restaurants. The days that had been circled on the calendar found them once more locked in their suite, making the most of those precious days. Naruto had not allowed Yukata to take him in any position that allowed for cum to leak out. Not that Yukata cared. He was happy to dominate and pin his husband to any flat surface that had room for his back to lay on. When the time had passed they had a mere two days left to play tourists. They roamed around the island they were on, visited the beaches, bought souvenirs, and took way too many pictures to be considered decent. The last night they spent packing, and making love sweetly, taking in their last few hours alone together before returning to life in Konoha.

Suji sat at the kitchen table talking amicably with Sakura. Akasha and Sasuke could be heard in the other room. The two ladies sipped their coffee, waiting for the _poof_ that would notify them of Naruto and Yukata's return. The two friends had come to the Eicha house, eager to hear about the trip. After a short period of time they heard it. Suji stood quickly, waiting to give them each a hearty welcome home. Yukata entered the kitchen, his face a mask of stoicism.

"My baby! How was your trip? Where is Naruto?" She jumped into his arms for a fierce hug.

"It was fine. We can talk about it later. I came a bit ahead of him to warn you." he hugged back before letting her go. The two other men entered the kitchen as well to say hello.

"Warn me? About..." They heard another _poof_, followed by a thundering voice.

"Where is she?!" Naruto yelled

"About that." Yukata answered. Naruto followed the voices into the kitchen. He stood in the door way. He had a glare on his face as he looked around, searching for his target. He found her, trying to scoot behind her husband to hide. He pointed at her.

"Hey! Mama shrimp! I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Naruto! How are you dear? Oh I'm so happy to hear you call me Mama."

"Don't play innocent with me." He walked over to her. Akasha was backing away slowly, refusing to hide his wife. Naruto slapped a box of condoms down on the kitchen table roughly. The occupants looked at them with question. Yukata simply leaned against the doorway, happy to watch the little show that was about to commence. His fiery little blond was so sexy when he was angry. "Because of you I nearly had to use these ridiculous things." Naruto accused.

"Now Naruto. I didn't mean to upset you dear. It was just a little prank was all."

"Where are they?" Naruto demanded.

"Where are what dear?"

"The joke's over. Give them up, shrimp." Naruto didn't really need them, but he would at least have the triumph of throwing his pills away.

"I assure you darling, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"The pills Mama. Where are my friggin pills?" Suji looked up at him confused.

"Naruto...I don't have your pills sweety."

"I know you do. They weren't in either of our bags. Do you know how stupid a person looks buying condoms on their honeymoon?"

"Naruto...I swear. I packed your pills sweetheart. I just played a little prank is all. I hid them in that pair of cargo pants you never wear...didn't you find them?" Naruto shook his head in the negative and the anger he felt immediately dissipated at the implications of that statement. He looked at Yukata who stood from his place at the door and quickly went into the other room. Zippers could be heard as bags were obviously opened. Shuffling followed, and then foot steps. The little missing pack of pills was unceremoniously tossed onto the table next to the unopened condoms, the days that should be empty still held the little blue tablets. Silence followed. Sakura spoke.

"Naruto? What did you mean when you said that you _nearly_ had to use the condoms." Naruto didn't answer. He simply stared at the pack. His thoughts raced. They had made a choice. A choice that they couldn't take back now that it was done. A choice that never really had to be made. He looked up finally, his eyes taking in the various faces. Sasuke as always held no reaction. Akasha looked confused. Sakura was still waiting for an answer. Suji blinked repeatedly. She knew what was being insinuated. She stared at him, eyes wide and hopeful. Naruto took a step back from the group, bumping into his husband. He felt a hand grab his own.

"Yukata, I need to talk to you." He said. He headed to the privacy of the living room, his man following behind. They both heard the group taking light footsteps, obviously herding around the door to listen as discretely as possible. The blond sat heavily on the sofa. Naruto did none of the talking he claimed to need to. Yukata spoke first.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't change anything." Naruto looked into Yukata's eyes. "It doesn't change anything right Kata? It was a trick. A mean little trick that changed absolutely everything, and absolutely nothing right? We would have come to this decision anyway...right?" Yukata held him close, doing his best to quickly reassure his love that everything was perfect.

"Yes. Absolutely. Nothing has changed. This is us. Just you and me baby. We want this, wanted this, so we are doing it. The pills, my mother, Sasuke and Shori, they had nothing to do with any of it."

"Yeah. You're right. Of course you're right. I think I just needed to hear it."

"Don't worry. Everything is fine. My mom didn't mean any harm, and we got this wonderful amazing thing because of it. We should thank her really."

"That just sounds obscene. You fucked me. I am not thanking your mom for my being pregnant." Their heads shot up as a loud _thud _was heard from the kitchen. They heard Sakura yelp and cry out.

"Suji-san! Are you okay?" Yukata rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed.

"Here we go. This should be...fun." They went back into the kitchen where Sasuke and Sakura sat at the table quietly. Akasha was on the floor fanning his unconscious wife. Yukata knelt on the floor by her.

"Mom. Mom? Wake up." He tapped her cheek gently, trying to wake her. After a few moments her eyes fluttered open slowly. She bypassed the concerned look on her son's face and glanced around, looking for Naruto. She found him at the sink pushing little pills into the garbage disposal quite contentedly. His expression was one of mild amusement.

"You're pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. Yukata looked at him now.

"When did you take a test?"

"I haven't. I just know. We did all the right things. There's no way that I can't be."

"It's not a guarantee Naruto." Sasuke said. "I'm not trying to be a dick or everything, but I promise you me and Shori have done everything right, and many months she has often claimed to 'just know' she was pregnant. Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Suji suddenly looked sad. Yukata helped his mother stand. Naruto had a stubborn look on his face. He had no doubt that his goal had been accomplished while they were away, proof or no proof.

"We're trying Mom, is what he is trying to say. We decided, of our own accord and no help from you, that we are going to try and have a baby." Yukata explained.

"Oh Yuka! Baby, I'm so happy." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah. I bet you are." Suji let the smile fall from her face. She walked up to Naruto and placed a hand over top his.

"Naruto. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force this on you. Of course I am happy, and I have always wanted grand children, but I hope you know I would never manipulate you like that. It was a joke. One that obviously went too far, and for that I offer my most sincere apologies. Please forgive me for stepping over my bounds." Naruto turned away from the sink after turning the switch to watch the little pills be ground to a pulp. His smile returned. He looked down at the short woman, and hugged her tightly.

"It's fine. We've made our choice. We made it together after thinking long and hard about what it meant. Now. I think I would like to go home. I know you all came here to hear about the trip, and it indeed went very well, but I'm completely beat. I need sleep." They occupants all nodded. Sasuke and Sakura made plans with the couple to meet properly for dinner with the group in a few days. With the parents they promised lunch over the weekend.

Naruto hadn't lied. As much as he wanted to get out of the Eicha house and run away from all the prying questions he knew would be coming, he was honestly tired as well. The couple stripped for bed and sank into it. Part of Naruto was extremely happy to be home in his own bed, as much fun as his honeymoon had been. He felt his husband slip into bed behind him and wrap a strong arm around him, the hand settling over his flat stomach softly.

"Do you really think you're pregnant?" He asked

"Yes."

"Do you feel any different? How can you tell?"

"No. I feel the same. I'm tired, but it's probably from the trip. I feel completely normal. It's just a thought. Like when you are positive you have turned the stove off, but for some reason you think you didn't, so you go to check on it, and there it is, turned all the way up and ready to start a fire. It's like that. I have no way of knowing except that I just know. Does that even make sense?" He asked.

"A bit I guess. I get like that sometimes about certain things. It's like you said. You have no reason to think so, but you just know anyway."

"Yeah."

"When will we know?" Naruto thought about that for a moment.

"Well. It's only been a few days so my body won't be able to tell for another month, maybe less, but a blood test could be done to confirm in a bout two weeks. A regular test would probably tell us in three. I don't get a period like a girl would and that is how they usually know. Yeah. A blood test would tell us faster."

"Do you want to do that then? We can schedule an appointment a few weeks from now."

"Promise me that if I tell you something you won't laugh."

"Of course Naruto."

"I'm serious Kata. It's really girly."

"Just tell me. I won't laugh."

"I'm kind of willing to wait to take the at home test. For some reason I think it will mean more to me to see the lines on a test in the bathroom than to be told in some clinical cold room by a doctor."

"That's not girly. I think it's sweet. Plus I kind of want to be there when you take it. I don't know if they let people into the rooms with you. I want to be the first person other than you to know" Naruto placed his own hand over the slightly larger one that lay on his stomach, stroking gently with a thumb. He snuggled deeper into the strong arms. Silence followed and the two began to settle into a light sleep.

"Hey Kata?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Yeah babe?" The reply was barely audible.

"I love you."

"I love you too Naruto." They fell asleep.

They didn't need to wait the three weeks they guessed it would take to find out. Two weeks later Yukata woke up alone, the sun streaming onto the empty spot next to him on the bed. The change was confusing. Naruto always woke after he did. On some occasions he would get up early to go out and train with Sasuke, but he had no such plans today, and Yukata failed to find the usual note on the pillow next to him that would state if he had left the house. He got out of bed, throwing on a pair of boxers, and went in search of his husband.

The house was seemingly empty. It had taken a while to check the whole thing. Their house was large. When they had purchased it a few years ago it had seemed too large, but with the prospect of children now in the immediate future they were happy they had been gluttonous for space. It had 6 bedrooms, and four baths. One was the master bath attached to their room, and one was a half bath near the kitchen for guests. It had a den, a sitting room, formal dining room, a large kitchen, office, and a library. Most of the house went unused. They had guests once in a while but many of the bedrooms were empty of anything but a bed and dresser, the bathrooms devoid of anything but towels. Naruto kept the office for himself to study, and Yukata had commandeered the library for his large botany collection due to the ample light that the room gave for reading. He searched every room and found no sign of Naruto. He finally slipped downstairs. Perhaps the blond was in the kitchen getting food as he often did in the middle of the night. It too was empty. Yukata was thoroughly bewildered now. Then he heard the faint sounds of the sink running in the half bath. Why would Naruto use this room? He turned the knob to enter, and found it locked. That worried him. There were no locked doors in the house. Ever. He knocked.

"Naruto? You in there baby?" He asked. The water stopped. Inside the room Naruto heard the knock. He turned the water off and spat out the water in his mouth. He watched it run down the drain as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I'll be right-" The sentence went unfinished as Yukata heard the toilet seat lifted, the porcelain making a loud snap. Clear sounds of retching could be heard.

"Baby? Are you ok? Let me in."

"I'm fine Kata. Just a little sick. I'll be out in a minute."

"What do you mean you're sick? Naruto. Please let me in. You're worrying me." Yukata quickly heard the lock tumble on the knob before more vomiting was followed. He entered the room and found Naruto on his knees in front of the toilet, spilling his stomach into it. He was sweating profusely, and his arms clung to the sides of the porcelain. Yukata knelt down on the floor next to him. The vomiting stopped and he pulled Naruto closer to him. He grabbed the hand towel on the ring next to the sink and used it to wipe the sweat from his husband's head the way Naruto often did for him in the past when he caught the flu, but Naruto didn't get the flu, not ever. Naruto was cold, and shaking. "What happened? You never get sick like this."

"I don't know. I woke up, and I was fine. I was kinda pissed cause I forgot to close the blinds last night and the sun woke me up, but I felt fine. Then I didn't."

"Why are you all the way down here? I looked everywhere in the house for you. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so. I think. I've been at this for about half that. I can't get my stomach to settle." Naruto turned away quickly to heave once more into the toilet. There was nothing in his stomach, but his body tried to repel the left over bile from his stomach anyway. Yukata held his bangs from his eyes as he continued on this way for several minutes.

"Oh my god." Yukata said suddenly. Naruto pulled his head up long enough to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're sick."

"Yeah. I think we established that."

"No. You're sick Naruto. Like really sick. You don't get sick. There is only one thing that would make you this sick."

"Oh my god." Naruto mimicked. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It worked. It actually fucking worked...do you think it worked?" Yukata's eyes were wide in realization of this sudden morning sickness.

"Go to the store. I need a stick to pee on." Naruto demanded.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you like this."

"I'll be fine. It's just some nausea. If it's morning sickness it should pass in a bit. Go to the store. I need to know. Like really need to know. Like now." Yukata hesitated in getting up. He looked at Naruto warily. "Get the fuck up and go! You're wasting time. I'm fine. Just go, and hurry up." Yukata lifted himself from the floor to obey. To make himself feel better he left the towel next to Naruto, along with a bottle of mouth wash.

"I can't look." Naruto said. "You do it." They were standing in the bathroom about an hour later. The little stick stood harmlessly on the sink, and Naruto had his back to it, eyes covered with his hands, not able to just stand there staring at it, waiting for a possible color change. Yukata sat on the shoulder of the tub across from him, seemingly calm as ever. His elbows rested on his knees. At the command he stood and gently pulled Naruto away from the sink. He slid behind him to grab the stick, and turned to hold Naruto around the waist from behind. He pulled Naruto's hands away from his eyes, and the blonde was met with two little plus signs, staring him in the face as Yukata held the stick up for him to see. He gasped, a hand covering his mouth in awe. Yukata kissed his neck sweetly.

"Congratulations. You're going to be a daddy.

**Once again there was more to this than I got through, but after a bit of reorganizing I realized that next chapters is going to be a big deal, and it should all stay together if I was going to set the tone I needed for you all to hate me good and proper when you see what's coming. Once again I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
